Metamorphosis
by Ellannor and Lady Nightmare
Summary: GeneralHumorActionAdventureRomance. SoraxRiku KairixOC Sora must do a great secrifice to save all worlds. And in order to open Kingdom Hearts he must change his gender. Will he ever get used to be a girl? Chapter 20's up
1. Chap 1 Utter silence

Kingdom hearts II Metamorphosis.  
  
This is my interpretation of the Deep Dive movie ( I've finally found a site where I could download it. Hurray! ^__^). I'll try to get all of the 13 points of Deep Dive in it. This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please be nice. English is only my 2nd language, which means: there'll be a lot of grammatical mistakes, I know! That's another reason for ya' all to be nice to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. If that was he case, Poccahontas and Ariel should've been princesses of heart. And Riku wouldn't wear those weird pants ( maybe..., he wouldn't wear anything at all * Drools * ). Ahem... anyways, it belongs to Squaresoft and Disney. (why those pants?!)  
  
Warning!: I like the idea of Sora and Riku being a couple, so I'm almost sure that there'll be shounen-ai. No SoraxKairi, that's for sure! I think she'll get an OC.... just read and find out.. If you don't like the idea of mine, then don't read!  
  
Now that I've made those things clear: Off we go! ( :  
  
Metamorphosis.  
  
Chapter one. Utter silence.  
  
Riku couldn't fight it anymore. All his memories began to disappear.  
  
'No! I won't forget.. I can't just forget Kairi... Destiny Islands.. especially not Sora... Who's Sora anyways? Oh, no! I've forgot!'  
  
But Sora hadn't forgotten Riku. He saw him suffer, he felt his pain.  
  
'Please, Riku. Don't forget us.  
  
We've been friends for so long. You always sat on your papou tree thinking, remember?'  
  
Sora could feel the tears built up in his eyes, but he didn't cry. 'That's something girls do,' he thought (AN: hehe, no offence. I'm a girl too). If he could just reach him, take his hand and say that everything was gonna' be okay. But that would be a big lie. Riku was stuck in Kingdom hearts, and Sora himself was still chasing Pluto on this stupid path that never seem to have an ending. He could feel Rikus heart. Hey, wasn't that some kind of magic blocking a piece of it..?  
  
'Riku?... this might hurt a bit. But don't be afraid, I just wanna' help you'.  
  
Sora began to concentrate. After many seconds the magical lock finally disappeared. Success!  
  
'So-... Sora?' Riku said in disbelief.  
  
Sora didn't answer.  
  
'I remember now. T-thanks.'  
  
Sora left out at chuckle. -'No prob. And don't worry. We'll find you soon and when we does, I'll make the biggest party ever! On Destiny Island. Imagine you, I, Kairi, Tidus, Chappu, the whole gang just having fun all night. Maybe we could play spin the bottle or somethin''.  
  
Riku began to relax. -'Yeah, It'll be great. But I don't deserve to have fun. I deserve to be here.'  
  
-'No It wasn't your fault! Ansem controlled you. I'll find a way to save you, I promise.'  
  
-'You do?'  
  
-''Course I do, you're my best friend.'  
  
-'How can you just forgive me? It looks like you don't even bother to think about all the harms I've done to you.. and Kairi, everyone!'  
  
- 'Riku, of course I forgive you. And you know, I've never been the great thinker. They must've dropped me when I was a baby, like Selphie thinks.' Sora did his famous cheesy grin, although Riku couldn't see it.  
  
'I promise...' he whispered before he felt himself float away from Riku, and into a black mist.  
  
'So we meet again Sora.'  
  
Sora jumped and looked around, but he could only see the thick black mist. "Who... who are you?" shouted Sora.  
  
'You must recognize my voice now, since you've removed the magic lock on both Rikus and your own memories. But I've talked to you even after that, remember? So much to do... so little time....'  
  
"Hey! You were the one who got me into this in the first place! And you still haven't answered my question!" Sora said. This was gettin' really annoying. The voice sounded so familiar, but then again... arrgh, who was it?!  
  
'I am just here to help you. And how rude you are to me. Don't you remember me at all?'  
  
'No, nor do I care. Just get me and my friends out of this mess' Sora wanted to shout. But then...  
  
"IS IT MY WILL WHO'S TALKING TO ME????!" Sora shouted into the mist.  
  
'Bingo, right answer! Sora has won the big reward!'  
  
"You didn't mention a reward" Sora said with a little tint of curiosity.  
  
'But I have one for you.'  
  
What could it be?! Maybe it was a way to Kingdom Hearts!  
  
'Sora? Soora?' The voice asked, since Sora didn't answer.  
  
The voice began to change from the warm and soft one, to the most annoying, squealing voice you could ever imagine "SORAAA!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sora jerked up, and sent the person who had just ten seconds ago cast a thunder spell on him a death glare.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?!" he asked and began to rub his hurting butt.  
  
"Sorry, Sora" said Donald Duck.  
  
"But, uh, you were unconscious, and we couldn't think of somethin' else" the dog looking Goofy said.  
  
"Have you ever heard and tried the 'gently shaking the sleeping person' method?" Sora asked arms crossed.  
  
"We did" Goofy and Donald stated.  
  
"Then what about the 'let the person wake up to the nice smell of breakfast'?"  
  
"We did" Goofy said, and pointed to a whole bunch of food.  
  
"Well, then the 'violently shaking the sleeping person'?"  
  
"We did" Goofy and Donald repeated.  
  
Sora sighed in annoyance "'put the sleeping bag on fire'?"  
  
"We did" Donald said, and pointed to the big, sooty hole in the middle of Soras sleeping bag.  
  
Sora shouted, and rolled onto his stomach, because now with at hole in his sleeping bag, everyone would have a nice view to his babyblue boxers with flying pigs on.  
  
-"'A bucket of water?'"  
  
-"We did to put out the fire"  
  
-"'Graviga'?"  
  
-"We did"  
  
-"'A bucket of ice cubes'???!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You did not try to pour a bucket of ice on me?" Sora asked while he took out some clothes from the backpack  
  
"Garwsh, well we didn't want ya' to catch a cold" Goofy said with a hand resting thoughtfully on his mouth.  
  
Both Sora and Donald sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here, Pluto. Come 'ere buddy" Goofy shouted.  
  
Sore walked besides Donald with his hand in his pockets.  
  
He remembered that fateful day his adventure had begun:  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Sora took off from the beach where he, Kairi and Riku had placed their raft.  
  
'Mushrooms. Where do I find mushrooms at this time of the year? Maybe Riku wanted me elsewhere, so he could just be with Kairi when he wrote that supplielist. Sure he doesn't like me being with Kairi... Let's see...'  
  
Sora stopped to think.  
  
'Where is it dark and moisty?'  
  
Sora smacked his forehead with his palm  
  
'Sora, you idiot! The secret place!'  
  
He ran over to the secret place, and dug his head to pass the entrance. His hand was touching the muddy walls in the passage, while following the passage to a big stone cave.  
  
'Bingo! A mushroom!'  
  
Sora was kneeling down to take the mushroom, when his eye caught a picture on the wall. It was a picture made by him and Kairi  
  
'I won that competition! I don't want Riku to share a papou with Kairi, but I don't wanna' share one with her either. Why can't I just share one with Riku? I know a boy shouldn't like a boy in that way, but... I love Riku, I really do. No matter what I keep telling myself. His eyes...when I look into his aquamarine eyes, I am drowning into that ocean of his... I can see the whole world in them...  
  
Eep! I'm beginning to sound like Selphie!'  
  
Sora picked up a sharp stone, and began to draw under the pictures.  
  
'I won, so I should share a papou with Kairi. But I dun want to.. Kairi's only my friend. My best bud... If I just draw a picture sharing the papou, then that'll be okay, right?'  
  
A shiver down his spine told him, that he wasn't alone. He turned around to face a hooded person....  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora looked up and his gaze met Donalds.  
  
-"Hmm?"  
  
-"Don't worry. We will find them"  
  
Sora forced himself to smile a bit "I hope you're right" he said weakly.  
  
'Sora? Sora, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yeah' Sora answered in his mind.  
  
-'At nightfall, I'll contact you and support you. Be sure that you had rested'  
  
-'Sure'  
  
And with that, the voice broke the link.  
  
~*~  
  
The stars shone as bright as ever on the black sky. Sora ran down the path, until...  
  
Sora stopped and looked around "a crossroad?".  
  
Utter silence.  
  
For a long while.  
  
'Yep, Sora. That's a crossroad. I want you to walk straight ahead. Alone'.  
  
'But..' Sora started, but was cut off by Goofys voice "Sora! What's wrong?"  
  
They caught up.  
  
"A crossroad?!" Donald said, and stared puzzled down at the paths "well what do we do know?"  
  
"Listen you guys" Sora turned to his two comrades with a serious expression. Donald and Goofy kept their mouths shut, since it wasn't very often you saw Sora being serious. "You did found your king, right? I mean, he didn't say that you should save him" Sora said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but.... he said we should stick with th-" Donal started, but was cut off by Sora.  
  
"the keyblade master, I know, I know, but only until you'd found the king"  
  
"Look!" Goofy said, waving one arm. And in his palm... was the letter from the king!  
  
"Open it" Sora said with excitement.  
  
Goofy opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Sora, Goofy and Donald. While you're reading this letter, you're standing at a crossroad to four different worlds. Donald, Goofy, I want you to do exactly as Sora asks you for. Pluto will show the right direction for you two. Sora, you know what lies up ahead. He looks just like you. Thank you.  
  
Kind regards,  
  
King Mickey.  
  
P.s.: Please hurry, Sora! Riku's ill, and it doesn't seem to get any better.'  
  
"Whaddaya' ask for, Sora?" Goofy asked.  
  
"I want... I want you to go home, and let me deal with this. Alone".  
  
"What?" Goofy and Donald stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"We can't just leave you, we're your friends!" Donald squealed. Goofy rested a hand on Donalds shoulder "I think that we should let Sora do what he has to. Besides, the king told us to follow his wish".  
  
Donald nodded "I wish that we could do something for you".  
  
"We can make a deal" Sora said and looked up at the sky "do you know what date it is?".  
  
"October the 31th" Goofy answered.  
  
"Why?" Donald asked.  
  
"It's my birthday today. I was born at all hallows eve, the most precious eve according to Jack Skellington".  
  
"What!? It's your birthday, and you didn't tell us!!???" Donald looked even more puzzled.  
  
"Hey, it's my birthday, no big deal, okay? But let's say that we meet... here.... two and a half year from know on" Sora said.  
  
"Hyuck, I'm gonna' miss you" Goofy said, and gave Sora a hug. Donald tapped Sora an the shoulder  
  
"Remember Sora; No frowning-" "No sad face, yeah, I know" Sora said and let out his trademark grin, but it faded too soon "so, you aren't mad at me?".  
  
"No, we understand" Goofy said.  
  
"Thanks. You two will always be friends in my heart" Sora said, feeling his voice was getting a little hoarse.  
  
His two comrades waved at him, while they walked down the path to the left.  
  
When Sora couldn't see them anymore, he began to walk down his path. /Do I know what lies up ahead?/ Sora thought. Clouds were now visible, it would rain soon. Sora changed from his white, short sleeved jacket to a black raincoat. He walked down a hill, and the soil began to be more loose,.. more.. like sand. He could see the moon right in front of him, shining down at the waters of a little bay. Sora sat on a big rock and waited. He looked at the water. It reminded him of... Destiny Islands.  
  
"I wonder how Kairi's doing.." he whispered.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped out of a large rock, and began to walk towards Sora. When he stopped, at few inches away from Sora, Sora turned his head to face the person. Sora chuckled a bit "'he looks just like you'" he thought aloud, thinking of the letter.  
  
~*~End of chapter one~*~  
  
Ahh.. that was nice... I'd this story inside my head ever since I saw the secret movie Another side, another story.  
  
So.... do ya' want more? Please be nice and rewiew. ^_^  
  
Oh.. could someone please tell me what happened with Selphie in FF VIII?  
  
Did she love someone? Did she survive? Because I don't own it, and I need some information for the later chapters.  
  
See ya' 


	2. Chap 2 The Memory Beyond

Metamorphosis  
  
Hi again ^_^. No reviews! O.o. Aww, but I dun want to give up my precious story..... Disclaimer: look at chappie 1. Oh, by the way / / =Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2. The memory beyond.  
  
"Well Sora? You don't seem to be pleased" the cloaked figure said.  
  
"How would you react if your brother had put a magic lock on your memories to let you forget him, huh? Tell me Will?" Sora said.  
  
Will was caught off guard and kicked a stone.  
  
After a moment of silence he cleared his throat "I had to, Sora" he whispered "believe me, it wasn't easy for me to do it. How much do you remember?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment, recalling the memories.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"You know the new girl at the mayors house... we could drop by and say hello".  
  
"Yeah, good idea"  
  
The two friends walked down the path.  
  
"Riku, do you know what happened to Will?"  
  
A five year old Riku looked down "I wish I knew, Sora"  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"It's just... things... aren't same when he isn't around" Riku said.  
  
Suddenly, he pointed at something behind a coconut palm "look at that flower".  
  
Sora saw a big, white lily shaped flower "Aww, lookie, if it isn't pretty..." the four year old boy knelt down, nose touching the flower and inhaled the sweet scent "mmm, Riku, you should try...." he stiffened.  
  
A piercing shriek filled the air.  
  
Sora was hiding behind Riku's back.  
  
"What is it Sora? Is it a monster? Like in the secret cave?" Riku said with blend of worry and amusement.  
  
Sora ignored his tease "no, it's, it's a.... a bumblebee!"  
  
Riku laughed "you know Sora, now you're acting like a girl. Again. Why are you scared of bees? I mean, spiders, snakes, bugs, other reptiles, even poisonous plant doesn't scare you. But you're afraid of a bee?" Riku laughed even more.  
  
Sora blew a raspberry "you're afraid of the dark! You're always sleeping with the light turned on".  
  
Riku jumped in fear "Shhh... don't you dare to tell anyone!"  
  
"If you promise not to tell about the bees" Sora said.  
  
"Deal" Riku said, and they shoke hands.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
"I suppose I remember everything, but by the way you act.... I think you're hiding something" Sora said.  
  
"Do... consider this: why are you the keyblade master, if the princesses of hearts have the purest hearts?"  
  
Sora hung his head "I... I don't know" Sora answered and looked up "but I do know that you're gonna tell me"  
  
Will sighed "straight to the point, it doesn't look like you, Sora. You have changed a lo-..."  
  
"Don't change topic!" Sora cut him off "I wanna' know the truth".  
  
Will sighed again "the truth is, Sora... your heart is purer than the princesses hearts because... because you're the queen of hearts".  
  
Sora blinked. Then he bursted out laughing "hahaha, that was the badest joke I've ever heard. Look at me, Will. You've forgot the fact that I'm a guy".  
  
Even in the dark, you could see Wills cheeks redden in frustration "Then explain why you're bleeding every single month!" he shouted.  
  
Sora stiffened "well... it must be a disease or something..." he stuttered, but stopped "hey! How did you know that?!".  
  
"Kairis heart wasn't the only one who rested in you, Sora. I wish you would understand. You had two locks, one is still locked in you. When I'm opening it, then you'll remember soon." Will reached out to touch Sora, but Sora stepped back  
  
"No! This isn't real. I'm a guy, I'm a guy! Stay away from me!" He pushed Will and climbed up at the big rock.  
  
Will let out a gasp, and fell onto his back. The hood slid off his head and revealed a pair of glowing eyes.  
  
"Aaah!" Sora yelled and drew his keyblade "you're a heartless!".  
  
He swung his weapon to kill the creature, but it dodged with a wooden stick that laid on the ground. The stick splintered into thousands of pieces "Sora please listen to me! I'm not a heartless, I'm your brother!".  
  
"Sorry" he said and helped Will up "but why do you have those freaky eyes then?"  
  
"Because I'm a non-existent" Will said.  
  
- "A what?!"  
  
"A non-existent" Will said "you had read Ansems report, right?"  
  
"All ten chapters" Sora stated proudly.  
  
"There's thirteen" Will said "Ansem had this theory. You know that when the heart vanish from the body, the heart transforms into a heartless. But do you know what happens to the body? It becomes a mere shell, a existence neither of darkness, nor light. An in-between existence. And we live in this world -a forgotten world, named the world in-between. A part of everyone are here. The part of us, that we've forgot. But since you, for example, still exist, then the part of yourself here cannot be termed to exist. Therefore, Ansem called us 'non-existent ones'. But I do exist, or do I? That's for you to decide".  
  
"Stop talking in riddles! It gives me a major headache" Sora said, wrapping his hand around his head "but you said that a piece of me is somewhere in here. I don't believe you".  
  
"Take a look yourself" Will pointed at the sea.  
  
Sora walked in the direction of the water, until calm waves splashed on the tips of his boots. He closed his eyes. The water...it reminded him of another day ... on Destiny Islands...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Please Sora? I just want to try my new watercolors " Riku said, plopping some red substance on a palette.  
  
"Why am I supposed to be the model and not Kairi?"  
  
" C'mon Sora" Riku smirked "for Kairi?"  
  
Sora sighed "Alright" the spiky haired teen kicked off his boots and walked into the freezing water.  
  
"Riku! I-i-it's c-c-cold, h-hurry!" he rubbed his arms.  
  
"Stand still" Riku commanded, and dipped a brush into the blue paint.  
  
Sora let his arms drop to his sides, and stared at the sun. It was beginning to dive into the ocean.  
  
"I'm probably gonna' catch a cold" he sniffed.  
  
"I said stand still" Riku said calmly "and will you quit chewing that fishbone".  
  
"But I'm huuuungry" Sora complained.  
  
"Stand still!" Riku repeated.  
  
"Done" Riku said about twenty minutes later and began to rinse his brushes.  
  
"Lemme' see it" Sora said, and tried to snap the painting out of Rikus hands.  
  
"No!" Riku said, and hugged it tight, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Come on, Riku. I don't think it does look that bad" Sora said and crossed his arms.  
  
Riku thought for a moment "Okay...." he sighed, and stretched a hand to handle the drawing.  
  
A quick movement from the right and the picture wasn't in Rikus hand anymore.  
  
Sora blinked "hey! Where-" "Aww, Riku! He looks so cute! But he seems to be thoughtful, and you know that Sora don't have a brain. Wich means.. he can't think at all!"  
  
"Give it back to me, Kairi!" Riku said.  
  
"Only if you'll paint a picture of me" she giggled.  
  
"As the princess wish" Riku said, and bowed arrogantly.  
  
Sora frowned, and sat down besides Riku.  
  
He saw Riku create a picture of Kairi on a piece of paper. It was like.. magic, to see the paper become allive. Kairis hair fitted with the reddening sky. Sora looked at the picture of him. It looked so professional, but Kairis was even better. He felt a little jealous. Finally, Riku was done, and gave Kairi the painting.  
  
"Thanks a lot" she squealed and kissed Riku on the cheek. Sora could see a little pink tint in the silver haired boys pale cheek.  
  
"It's our turn now" Kairi said and took a piece of paper "Sora, if I draw then you color it, right?"  
  
"Right" Sora said with a cheesy smile.  
  
"But.." Riku started.  
  
"Don't worry. I know the paint is new. I'll be careful" Sora said, and Riku nodded.  
  
After fifteen minutes of working, the trio looked at the result.  
  
"I don't remember drawing a papoufruit" Kairi said.  
  
"Well, I drew it" Sora said /don't blush, don't blush!/.  
  
"Why?" Riku and Kairi asked.  
  
"Well... Riku loves to sit at the papou branch. I think a papou is a part of Rikus personality" Sora answered /bad excuse!/.  
  
"That was a good idea" Kairi said, and handled Sora his boots "why are you chewing that fishbone?"  
  
"I'm hungry" Sora remembered.  
  
"Then let's go home and get something to eat"  
  
Sora jumped down into his small boat. Kairi jumped into her boat too.  
  
"Riku! I'm starving!" Sora yelled.  
  
"You're always starving, you goof" Kairi said.  
  
Sora blew a raspberry.  
  
"Coming" Riku said smirking.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
Sora opened his eyes and starred at his reflection.  
  
No, it wasn't his reflection, it couldn't be.  
  
He saw a girl.... four years old.. with the same spiky, chestnutbrown hair, and the same skyblue eyes.  
  
Sora took unconscious a step backwards "it... tell me it's our sister".  
  
"It is my sister. It is you" Will answered.  
  
"Tell me, why are you a non-existent? And if I was a girl, then why am I a guy now?"  
  
Will sat down on the rock, and patted on the spot next to him "you better sit down". Sora obeyed.  
  
"When we... when you were about four, and I was about six. Ansem had sent a princess of heart to Destiny Island. To show him the way to the keyblademaster. He found you, and... and.." Will trailed off.  
  
"What di-" "He killed you, Sora!" Will cut off "right in front of me, while we were playing. He said the he needed your heart. I made a deal with him. My heart in exchange for your life. He said that my heart was nearly as pure as yours. But it did also have a power, that Ansem needed. He accepted the deal, and took my heart. To make you staying alive, he made a copy of my body, broke my heart into two halves, and put one heart in you, beside your own heart. That's why you look just like me. You lived and I became a non-existent".  
  
"I didn't know..." Sora said.  
  
"I fell deep into the darkness. I started to forget things... who I was... Destiny Islands, everything. But then... I suddenly remembered it, and woke up in this world. To forget that fact that you actually were a girl, Ansem put a magic lock in everyone you knew. When you sacrificed yourself, it was a double prize for Ansem. He got the keyhole to Hollow Bastion finished, and he took the last half of my heart" Will said "now, we need you to open Kingdom Hearts, Sora. But it won't be easy".  
  
"I know" Sora said "tell me what to do, and I'll do it.".  
  
"First of al, you need all your strength in your heart. You must turn into a girl again. I'm sorry to admit it, but girls does have purer hearts than boys do. This will take.. 750 days" Will said.  
  
"750 days! That's almost two years!" Sora said.  
  
- "Relax! I know, but it cannot be done faster. We also need to proceed the gathering"  
  
- "The gathering?"  
  
- "We need to team up with Riku, King Mickey and.... what was the name?... oh, Kairi".  
  
-"Why?"  
  
-"They're all keyblade masters".  
  
-"Huh? Kairi's keyblade master?"  
  
-"Yes, indeed. She's one of the five keyblade masters"  
  
-"Riku, king Mickey, Kairi and me. That's four. Who's the fifth?".  
  
-"I was".  
  
- "Was? You mean 'am', right?" Sora asked.  
  
"no, was. I've lost my heart. No heart, no keyblade. Now, to get them to the gathering... that'll cost a lot of energy... I think that 250 days must be enough to build up energy for you. Then that'll be a thousand days you must...."  
  
"But I've...." Sora cut him off, but stopped "fine. I'll do it".  
  
"Right. Now we must contact them" Will said, and shoved Sora two bottles "If you talk to Kairi, then I'll talk to king Mickey and Riku".  
  
"How?"  
  
Will smiled "don't worry, I'll show you".  
  
* End of chapter two *  
  
Oh, well... I made this chapter to explain what's goin' on, but I think that they talked too much.  
  
I made the two flashback, because I kinda' like the idea of Sora being a daydreamer.  
  
The pictures in the 2nd flashback is inspired by the original art from squaresoft. In many kh-fanfics you'll hear the characters sing Simple and clean, but why not use the paintings?  
  
Please review ^_^ 


	3. Chap 3 Where is Sora?

Metamorphosis.  
  
Chapter 3. Where is Sora?  
  
The rain was falling from the pitch black sky.  
  
A cloaked figure walked down the main street of this huge city.  
  
On the top of a building a silver haired man watched every single movement /finally. I've been waiting for so long.../.  
  
The cloaked figure stopped and looked around. Black creatures were rising from the pools of rain. Neo Heartless.  
  
The cloaked figure didn't react.  
  
The silver haired man smirked /C'mon. Let's see some action/.  
  
The hooded person drew two keyblades, and swung them, readying for battle. It whispered something the silver haired man couldn't hear.  
  
The silver haired man chuckled a bit /You show off!/ He smirked and rose his arms, letting small comets fall and draw a heartless logo in the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and took off the wet blindfold on his eyes, replacing it with a new one.  
  
The hooded person began to attack the heartless, slicing easily through them. The person did one of a certain spiky haired boy's famous moves: tossing one keyblade like a boomerang, and then jumping backwards.  
  
/So it is you!/ the silver hair thought. The heartless were swarming around the building. The silver haired man began to be nervous /what does he do know?/.  
  
Suddenly, the hooded person began to run up the building the silver haired man was standing in top of, cutting through the heartless.  
  
/Whoa... well you're not the only daredevil in this city!/ the silver haired man grapped the rotating keyblade the hooded figure had tossed. /hmm.. Oblivion... my old sword... good choice/ He fell down, as the cloaked figure went up. They met in the middle of a big screen.  
  
"Need help?" the silver haired man spoke teasingly.  
  
The hooded figure just looked at him. The silver haired man caught a sight of the face through the and blinked confused.  
  
/Fight now, be confused later/ he thought, and fought the large group of heartless.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, both of them finished off the last ones on the street.  
  
The silver haired man (gaah, I'm tired of repeating myself) walked toward the hooded figure, and said "what are you doin' here?!".  
  
"You knew it was me?" the hooded figure said, and looked at the monitors around them. All screens were tuned in on the same person. "Tell tails" the person mumbled, while looking down at a stone.  
  
The other looked around too "no, I saw your face. Where's Sora?"  
  
"I thought you knew, Riku!" the person yelled.  
  
"No, and I asked him to take care of you. Don't you know where he is? We must find him. And you're a princess, Kairi, you should've stayed on Destiny Islands. And how come you have his fighting moves?".  
  
"I... I don't know where he is. He just told me to-" Riku cut her off.  
  
"Come. It's not safe here" He opened the door to the building, and shoved her in an apartment on thirteenth floor (This building had twenty-five floors). Riku made a cup of hot cocoa for Kairi. They sat down at the small table in the kitchen.  
  
"Now, please tell me what he told you to do" Riku said calmly.  
  
Kairi took a sip of her cocoa "ok... I was in the secret place..."  
  
* Flashback? *  
  
Kairi looked at the picture in the secret cave "oh god, I miss you Sora. And Riku too. I hope you're both all right" she whispered.  
  
"Kairi! Kaiiiri!" Selphie bounced right in the cave "you have to see this!" she grapped Kairis arm and pulled her outside.  
  
Kairi gasped when she saw it. A meteor was falling in the direction of the ocean.  
  
"Cool, huh? The mayor, uh, your daddy said that it will hit the water at an hour before sunset" Selphie squealed, and bounced around "oh, Tidus, Wakka and Chappu should've seen this!"  
  
Kairis heartbeat raised. She ran down to the sandy beach, to get a better view of the meteor.  
  
"I'm going home! To see the meteor from there!" Selphie yelled, but Kairi didn't notice.  
  
Selphie sighed and went home.  
  
Kairi sat down on the wet sand, and waited...  
  
/I hope it is at least one of them/ she thought and yawned. She began to be sleepy.  
  
Soon she drifted off.  
  
Kairi was floating above a big picture of a black haired woman.  
  
On her right side was... "Sora!" she said happily and tried to hug him, she glided right through him, as she was a ghost.  
  
Sora didn't notice her.  
  
"So much to do.... so little time... take your time... don't be afraid..."  
  
Sora looked around, searching for the source of the voice, as did Kairi.  
  
Then her attention was on Sora. Again. She waved her hand in front of him "Sora? What is this place?"  
  
Sora ignored her.  
  
/ Okay, I guess it's some kind of a memory or something. I mean, he wouldn't just treat me like that... after all it's been a year since last time I saw him/  
  
"Now, step forward, can you do it?..."  
  
Sora stepped forward, and the ground shoke a bit.  
  
"Power lies within you.... if you give it form... it will give you strength"  
  
Three pedestals with three weapons appeared while the voice was talking.  
  
"Choose well" the voice said.  
  
Sora walked straight to the sword. Kairi followed.  
  
"The power of the warrior. Invisible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"  
  
'Terrible destruction! No thanks!' Kairi heard Soras voice, but Sora didn't move his lips.  
  
/I can hear Soras thoughts!/ Kairi thought.  
  
Sora walked towards a shield.  
  
"The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shell to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"  
  
Sora tilted his head 'Maybe... let's take a look at the wand over there' he walked to the last pedestal.  
  
"The power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"  
  
Sora looked at the sword, and then at the shield 'heh. Three weapons, like the trio on Destiny Islands. The shield belongs to Kairi. She's kind and caring. Riku is so confident, but brave as a Lion. He has invisible courage. The sword belongs to him. Yes, I seek the power of mystic. For my inner strength'.  
  
"Now what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
Soras eyes grew wide 'huh?!' he slowly walked toward the shield 'I won't give up neither Kairi, nor Riku. I abandon the power of a warrior, the power of terrible destruction, but that doesn't mean that I'll abandon Riku!'.  
  
"Your path is set" the voice said, and the ground began violently to shake. The beautiful glass floor broke into small pieces, and both Sora and Kairi fell into the endless abyss.  
  
Kairi woke up on the sandy beach. She looked around. The sun was starting to set, and the stars was already began to twinkle.  
  
"Oh, I missed the meteor" she said disappointed, and hung her head.  
  
But then she saw the bottle. A bottle with a letter inside, lying peacefully in the sand.  
  
She took the bottle, and opened it. She tried to reach the letter with her index finger, but then it began to glow in a golden kind of light.  
  
"Ah!" she said in surprise, and dropped the bottle.  
  
The light crept out of the bottle, and grew to the height of Kairi herself, even higher. It began to transform into a very familiar person.  
  
The person looked around "Wow! It worked! I'm back on Destiny Islands. I've gotta tell Will this..."  
  
"S-S-S-Sora?" Kairi stammered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Kairi. But I won't stay for long" Sora said "listen carefully. I'm not sure what it is, but there'll happen something very dangerous, and we must open Kingdom Hearts. Here, take this" he handled Kairi something.  
  
Kairi looked at the item "My lucky charm?"  
  
"Kairi, you're a keyblade master, and this is your keyblade. Oh, and be sure that you give this to Riku" he handled a black crown keychain to her.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's his keyblade" Sora answered.  
  
"But.." Kairi looked down.  
  
"But what?" he gently asked.  
  
"I don't know... how to fight..." she said.  
  
Sora smacked his forehead "Oh!" he said, and let out a grin "silly me. This might help you" he gave her a glowing green orb "it's all my abilities, but you need training if you want to use them properly".  
  
"Thank you" she said "when do we meet again?".  
  
"I wish it would be soon" he said "but I don't think so. Please be careful. You'll be transported to another world in one year from know on. It should've been earlier but it's quiet dangerous out there so you need practice. We need to gather all the keyblade masters".  
  
"Bye then...." Kairi said.  
  
"See ya'" Sora said "by the way, Kairi: next time we meet, I've..... changed. A bit. Sorry".  
  
"If it's just a bit then I think it's okay" Kairi said nervously.  
  
"I hope so" Sora said and disappeared.  
  
* end of .... is this a flashback? *  
  
Riku was quiet while Kairi spoke, without anything but a thoughtful expression on his face. When she stopped talking, he cleared his throat "What? One year of separation and not even a single kiss?".  
  
Kairi felt her cheeks grew hot, and tried to hide her blush by taking a sip of her cocoa "Riku, I don't love Sora in that way. We're just friends. He's like a brother to me".  
  
"But I thought that you loved him" Riku said.  
  
"So did Sora, and he spoke to me in the secret waterway, telling me that he didn't love me. I know many of his secrets, since I was trapped in his body for a long while. I already knew it, and I wasn't angry that he loved someone else-" she quickly wrapped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"Who?" Riku asked while trying to hide the anger in his voice.  
  
"No! I won't tell. That Soras secret, and if he want someone to know it, he'll tell it himself. But I understand why he's in love with that person. The person is a real beauty" she said and yawned "ooaah, I'm tiiired".  
  
Riku walked towards a door and opened it "you can sleep in here, and there's a closet for your luggage too".  
  
Kairi yawned again, and entered the room. Two soft beds were waiting for them. She couldn't help but toss her bag and raincoat on the chair near the closet, and then just tossed herself onto the bed. She fell asleep even before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Riku watched his friend drift off to wonderland. He was in deep thoughts /He doesn't love Kairi, huh? Maybe it's that bitchy mermaid/ he clenched his fists /he said he would change a bit. Maybe he's become a merman. Permanently/.  
  
He made a hot cocoa and just sat there all night, thinking about Sora.  
  
* End of chaper three *  
  
Now it's gettin' interesting. Yup.  
  
Heh, I had a hot cocoa while I wrote this chapter (actually... it was four.. two yesterday and two today), why not let 'em drink it too? It's not dangerous to drink it (well, only if you add too much sugaar... like mee).  
  
Yum, I luv hot cocoa... I was experimenting in our kitchen yesterday (without permission... but hey, it's was 3 in the morning, I couldn't just ask for permission, could I?) and came up with this lovely cocoa. My Mom thinks it's one of the best cocoas ever made. Oh, and I don't like Riku calling Ariel bitchy. She was my hero when I was five years old. Like yoou care...  
  
Riku: Yeah, like we care.  
  
Me: shut up!  
  
Riku: Make me.  
  
Me: You asked for it! * Pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss *  
  
Angry fangirls with daggers: Hey, Riku's ours!  
  
Me: No, he's mine... my own... my precious...  
  
Angry fangirls: No, he isn't! He's ours!  
  
Riku: Hey, no one own me. O_o  
  
Me: please don't kill me! O.o * graps Rikus and Soras wrists and runs like hell *  
  
Sora: (sad) I want a kiss...  
  
Me: Oh, Sora. Believe me. I can do more than just kissing.  
  
Sora: would you do that for me? ^_^  
  
Me: errr.... not in public * pushes Sora and Riku through the door to my room *  
  
Me: Okay, I'm still a virgin, but you can always dream about it..sorry, I'm just too dirty minded today.. sugaar..*Yawn * I'm tiired too. It's 'bout four in the morning!  
  
Next chapter's coming soon (if I can get away from those killer fangirls)  
  
Please review! ( 


	4. Chap 4 A world without you

Metamorhosis  
  
Hi! I'm alive! They're not gonna get us, hehee! Phew, chapter four allready!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, like I said in chappie one. The first flashback is neither a creation of my intelligent mind, but a translation of a scene in final mix by Thorfinn Tait that I found on a site named Ansems report. But Will is mine * hugzz him *  
  
Will: what did you do last night? I could hear loud noises.  
  
Riku: (faint blush) Oh, nothing.  
  
Sora: I agree.  
  
Me: We just played Tekken, and I kicked their butts!  
  
Will: Hahaha, Riku's loosin' to a girl, and Sora too.  
  
Me: shut up! You can't beat me either.  
  
Will: make me.  
  
Me and Riku: Oh, no, here we go again!  
  
Me: Let's just start this fic...  
  
Chapter four. A world without you.  
  
Sora tossed himself around in his magical sleep.  
  
The memories flew like a movie inside his head, some of them was amusing, some of them painful... They'd never gave him a moment of peace, except that tiny instance when Kairi had found the bottle (a year after he met Will) and he could communicate with her.  
  
A new memory passed through his closed eyes.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Sora, Goofy and Donald stood near an odd portal in Hollow Bastion. They discussed the portal with the princesses of heart.  
  
"I wonder, could that gates appearance be a sign of something bad?" Cinderella said.  
  
"From that gate that suddenly appeared, I can feel the power of darkness... No, not darkness. Something different... Maybe it's a power even more dangerous than darkness." Aurora (Sleeping beauty) said.  
  
"On the other side of that gate... I have a bad feeling about this." Snowhite said.  
  
"If it were the power of darkness, we would be able to hold it back a little. But, this is different. A power other than darkness... Light, darkness, and a third power..." Jasmine said  
  
"A different feeling from darkness... Sora, take care!" Alice said.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast walked through the portal, which disappeared after them, to find themselves in a large circular room. Behind them a shrouded form which seems to be fading in and out of existence appeared, following them.  
  
Sora turned in time to see it almost upon him, gasped and fell back as it reached him. But it continued, walking straight through him. As it did so, Sora had a rapid flash of memories...  
  
Sora stumbled back and fell to the ground as the figure continued past him. He turned to look at the now apparently solid figure, a man completely shrouded by a dark grey hooded coat with a long zip, and two drawstrings hanging from the collar.  
  
The man stopped.  
  
Sora got up " who are you?".  
  
The man does not talk, the words simply appear in Sora's mind.  
  
'Ah... It seems you are special too'  
  
"Ansem..?" Goofy asked.  
  
'That's a familiar sound...'  
  
The strange man's black gloved hand opened and a strange, blue light filled with a lattice of hexagonal shapes began to fizzle in it.  
  
'You look like him.'  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sora said angrily.  
  
Sora gasped as the man began to turn and he saw the energy. As the man turned he brought the Keyblade to his hand and with both hands he holded back the tremendous blue lightning-like energy that the strange figure aimed directly at him.  
  
For a few seconds Sora strained against the energy, then he pushed it away. The reflected energy hit the ceiling, causing a shower of mortar and fine stone.  
  
The shrouded man stood facing Sora. He seemed to be staring, thinking, but Sora could only see black within his low hood.  
  
'Which means, you are not complete.'  
  
Sora stood straight, with his Keyblade at the ready.  
  
'Incomplete one...'  
  
'That power...'  
  
'Allow me to test your power.'  
  
The hooded man attacked and after a hard time of fighting, the man finally seemed finished as Sora landed a heavy blow, causing the figure to be enveloped in a sphere of his lattice-etched blue energy. Stumbling backwards he clutched his chest... But he pushed the energy away with his hand! It dissipated in a wave of blue and black energy.  
  
'...Truly fascinating.  
  
This is going to be enjoyable.'  
  
Sora stared at him in a puzzled manner "What're you talking about?"  
  
He charged and leaped, Keyblade held high. But at the zenith of his leap, the world turned black and white for a split second, there was a buzzing sound and the man half-faded once more.  
  
Sora landed behind the unknown man, having jumped straight through him. Behind him, the man seemed solid once more. Sora turned to him, annoyed.  
  
'In your present state you probably cannot understand.'  
  
The man half turned, looking down at Sora.  
  
'In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtless come.'  
  
"Wait, who are you-" Sora gasped as the man disappeared before his eyes.  
  
'I am...'  
  
The man faded in again briefly, and then was gone. His invisible form rippled as he moved, subtly revealed his movement, walking away from Sora. But Sora continued to stare at the space where he vanished.  
  
'A mere shell.'  
  
* End flashback *  
  
/Great. Everyone's talkin' in riddles to me/ Sora thought, and waited for the next memory.  
  
Nothing....  
  
He sighed and nuzzled the pillow. Pillow?!  
  
/ I'm supposed to lie on a stone floor, not in a bed!/  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
The sun shone down at him from a tall window, the walls were light blue and the furnitures were white. His body ached and he was giddy. He walked towards a full-sized mirror, to study himself. No, to study herself.  
  
/At least I'm pretty/ she laughed sadly.  
  
Her hair was still spiky, but it was long, very long. It had grown down to her waist. Her eyes were bigger, but the color was the same. She was wearing a white, comfortable dress with short sleeves. Her skin was still sunkissed, but she was very skinny. She looked at the calendar on the wall.  
  
/ The 31th of June. It's been two years and eight months since last time I was conscious! Not a wonder that I'm so skinny/  
  
The door opened "Ah, you awake" a female mouse said.  
  
"Uh, sorry for sounding rude, but... where am I?" Sora spoke softly / ack! My voice! It's so light! It sounds like Aeriths voice.... uh, maybe a little deeper, but close to!/.  
  
"Oh! My fault. You're in the Disney Castle" she said "the court wizard and the captain of the royal knights found you. My name is Minnie". /Disney Castle! That's Donalds and Goofys world!/  
  
"I'm So-" "Poor child. You're so thin. Do you want something to eat?" Minnie cut him off.  
  
/Poor child?! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen years old! I'm not a kid anymore!/ "No thanks, I'm not..." her stomach interrupted with a loud noise. She scratched the back of her head "hehe... I think I really am hungry..."  
  
"I'll go get you some food. After your meal, the captain and the court wizard is going to visit you, so get dressed. There's clothes in the closet".  
  
" 'kay" Sora said /maybe the wizard or the captain knows Goofy and Donald! The captain must know Goofy. He's a royal knight./ she quickly picked up some clothes from the closet, but suddenly, she stopped.  
  
Her cheeks blushed in a color redder than a tomato /this is too embarrassing... I just can't look at myself naked!/ she shut her eyes tightly, and quickly got dressed.  
  
Then she waited for someone to bring her food in.  
  
~*~  
  
* A flashback-ish dream*  
  
Riku ran down the wooden bridge to Papou Island. A three year old girl stood on the papou branch. The air played with her white dress and her wet hair. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted a bit in the pleasure she felt because of the wind. When she heard Riku, she jumped down, and turned around.  
  
"Rikuu" the girl said, and ran towards him. She hugged him tight, and that was when Riku realized -he was only a few inches higher than her.  
  
She cryed. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and gently stroke her back.  
  
"I'm sorry" the girl sobbed.  
  
"For what?" Riku asked.  
  
"For breaking your wooden sword" she said "but I've made a new one for you" she walked towards a bush and pulled out a big, wooden sword. Riku recognized the sword. It was the wooden sword he'd always used on Destiny Islands, a sword that was too heavy for a four year old boy to handle. She handed him the sword.  
  
"Wow, it's heavy! I don't think I'm strong enough to use it. But it's nice" Riku said.  
  
The girl frowned "You are the strongest person i know, Riku. And you're just as brave and courageous as a lion. If you just believe, then who knows what kind of hero you'll become?".  
  
"If I'm going to be a hero, then you could be the damsel in distress, and I could protect you" Riku said to make the girl happy.  
  
It worked. The girl bounced happily "You'll do that for me?".  
  
"Yeah, 'course" Riku said and looked out at the ocean "a world without you... I just can't imagine that I could live without you".  
  
"Riku? Could you teach me how to fight?" she asked.  
  
"Girls don't fight " she shrugged off teasingly.  
  
The girl stubbornly crossed her arms "then I don't wanna be a girl!" she announced "show me how to be a boy".  
  
"First of all" he wiped her tears away with his thumb "boys do not cry. That's girly".  
  
"Is Tidus a girl then?" she asked curiously.  
  
Riku smirked and shrugged "dunno... maybe. Okay, let's start with the basic moves; to hit and then dodge...".  
  
* End of the flashbackish dream *  
  
Riku sighed. The dream had ended too soon. /who's that girl I keep dreaming about?/.  
  
Although he was awake, he didn't open his eyes. He reached for his blindfold, and pulled it on. He made his way to the kitchen with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Well Riku! You're up early. I've made..." Kairi stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked.  
  
"Uhm.. you're wearing a blindfold..." Kairi said.  
  
"Yeah... I know. So?" Riku said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I was locked in Kingdom hearts with king Mickey for a long time. Then Sora opened a warphole into this city. I was the first who went through the warp, and I'll never forget what happened to me... because it was the last thing I saw. The sunlight blinded me, and I shouted to the king that he should cover his eyes. I couldn't see anything, and I felt that the pain was going to kill me."  
  
He reached for the box of cereal, but Kairi snapped the box out of his hands, and replaced it with a plate "what happened next?".  
  
Riku sniffed at the food on the plate "mmm, smells nice. What is it?"  
  
"Pancakes" she answered annoyed because of the change of topic "continue!"  
  
Riku sighed "Mickey went outside to help me. At nightfall, he brought me to a doctor. He gave me some medicine and commanded me to keep wearing the blindfold. The medicine tastes like crap! Yuck" Riku said and ate the rest of his pancake.  
  
* End of chapter four *  
  
While I was writing this chapter, I'd found out that I've spelled something very wrong in chapter 2: A mere shield - oopsie, I meant: A mere shell... sorry folks. And: handle= handed. ^_^  
  
Waah, I'm out of cocoa... so I'm drinking thea instead (with lots of shugaaar, of coursie * hiccup * *giggle *). I think it's my little sis' who took the last cup... she'll be punished for her evil deeds. Mwahaha-*cough cough *.  
  
Sorry for taking so long, but I was in the capital today. It would've been fuun -IF my embarrassing grandmother wasn't with me all along. As I said before: like you care.  
  
Riku (patting me on my head): You're quick at learnin'.  
  
Me: Stop patting my head! Or else, I'll maybe turn a certain silverhaired person into a girl too.  
  
Will: Sephiroth?  
  
Me: No, you dork!  
  
Sora (bounces around in my living room): I know! It's Ansem! Ansems's gonna be turned into a girl. Then I can finally put pink ribbons in his hair, like I've allway wanted! Hurray!^_^  
  
Riku, Will and Me: Huh?!  
  
Riku: Uhh, I don't think is was a good idea to turn Sora into a girl, Ellannor. His mind's totally screwed.  
  
Me (sadly): I know *Sob *. Come 'ere Will. I'm surrounded by idiots and need to beat someone in Tekken (drags him into my room) See ya'll, oh and don't forget to review! 


	5. Chap 5 Metamorphosis

Metamorphosis.  
  
YAY ^_^ I've been registered in fanficton.net for week! (And I'm already up with capter 5 O.o I know I'm insane) hihihee. And guess what? We've brought some more cocoa! I hope there's enough for the rest of the weekend. With all this writing, I'm gonna 'drink it all in no time flat.  
  
Chapter five. Metamorphosis.  
  
Soras mouth dropped when the food came in. There was properly enough to feed thirty people. /I-I need to sit down. No one would ever do that for me. I'm not special. I'm just at girl/ she sat down at her bed.  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to face a candlestick "Excuses moi, mademoiselle, but dinner's served" it said with a French accent.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just. is all that food for me?" Sora asked, ignoring the fact the she was talking to a candlestick. After all, she'd talked to many objects before; a puppet, flowers, mailbox ect.  
  
"Yes it is, mademoiselle. Bon apetite. And by the way, my name is Lumiere" the candlestick bowed.  
  
Sora took a plate and plopped some random food at it. She didn't care what it tasted like, because she was starving so much.  
  
She turned her head to look at Lumiere, who just stared at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked and brushed a stand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh. No, not at all. You just look like a girl named Belle" Lumiere said.  
  
"Belle? I know her. She was in hollow bastion. When she was reunited with Beast, they went home" she said and took a bite of her chicken.  
  
Lumiere clapped his hand- uh, candles together in joy "really? Manifique! Then we should get home".  
  
"Do you know beast?" Sora asked between her chewing.  
  
"Yes, indeed. He's my master. Now eat. We an talk later" Lumiere said.  
  
Sora obeyed.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sora was halfway through her thirteenth plateful of food, she'd enough and thanked the candlestick.  
  
Lumiere and the rest of the tableware went out to wash up the dishes.  
  
Sora sighed and looked out of the window. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine, followed by another one. And another one. Sora hugged herself tightly, when she felt the pain. She moaned in agony. It felt like hundreds of knifes was digging down in her flesh. She began to glow and then she passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Urgh.. my head" Sora groaned "my voice...!" Sora touched her lips with her hand.  
  
"Sora?" a familiar voice said.  
  
She opened her eyes. She looked at herself. She still had the white shorts and tshirt, but something was different... /I don't have boobs anymore!/ She, no, he looked at the direction of the voice "Goofy! Donald! I'm a boy again! Hurray!" Sora jumped out of his bed, and hugged the duck.  
  
"Ack! Sora! You're squeezing me!" the duck complained.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sora said quietly. He released the duck from his grip and looked at Goofy.  
  
"We didn't know it was you. Sora... why?" Donald asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"It isn't his fault" a voice said.  
  
The three comrades slowly turned around.  
  
"Your highness! But why?" Donald asked "Why was he a girl?".  
  
"She has always been a girl in her heart" the king said "but she'd lost her body, and her brother made a deal with Ansem to make her stay alive. When you found her, she was in a magical process to regain her body and real strength. I'm afraid that when you brought her here, the process stopped, and some of her strength would never have been regained, if I didn't do something. Now she has all her strength of heart, but every night before the first day in every month, she'll be a boy"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Sora asked.  
  
"I've talked to your brother several times" the king answered "he was worried sick about you. He wasn't in the world in-between when Goofy and Donald found you, and...".  
  
"Wait a minute... you said that Goofy and Donald found me?" Sora asked "Someone named Minnie told me that is was the captain of the royal knights and the court wizard who did it. Which means.... you guys are the Captain and the Court wizard! And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Garwsh, well you didn't ask" Goofy said.  
  
"You didn't tell us you're a girl! After all we've been through" Donald said angrily.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I didn't knew back then, genius!" Sora shouted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" Goofy said.  
  
"That makes you equal" the king said.  
  
"No, it doesn't. They knew, I didn't"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, but I just wanted to see how that poor girl's doing" Minnie entered the room "oh, but where is she? She looked just like you" she pointed at Sora "Is she your sister?".  
  
"Well, actually... she's me" Sora said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Minnie said.  
  
" I know it's confusing, honey" Mickey said "Minnie, this is Sora. Sora, my wife Minnie".  
  
Both Minnie and Sora gasped  
  
"You're the keyblade wielder?"  
  
"You're the queen?!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no, Kairi. You made breakfast and lunch, so I'm doin' the dishes, and making dinner".  
  
She sighed "Okay... but-"  
  
"But what?" the silver haired boy said quiet annoyed.  
  
"How can you do it? You're blind" Kairi asked softly.  
  
"I still have four of my senses intact, remember? I can still smell, hear, feel and... taste" Riku said with a teasing smirk.  
  
"Riku! You're just so dirty minded!" the redhead giggled and punched him friendly on his shoulder.  
  
Riku smirked again, and began to wash the dishes. He hummed, but it was barely audible. He didn't want Kairi to hear it.  
  
Unfortunately, she did "why are you so happy?" she asked.  
  
"I'm happy because I've finally found you. Now we only need to find Sora. King Mickey's coming soon...." somehow he knew that Kairis arms were crossed.  
  
"Something's telling me that you're hiding something" she said.  
  
Riku smirked again "I can't hide anything from you, can I?".  
  
Kairi began to tap her foot, waiting for him to tell it.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell it" he sighed "I.... I keep having these two dreams..... no flashbacks. One of them is from when I was about three or four... I'm talking with this girl. She's... adorable, no that's not the word... wonderful, beautiful! Fun in a cute way... honest ...and.. happy-go- lucky.. and..and.... it was like I'd always known her, like she'd always known me! ...I think I'm in love, Kairi".  
  
Kairi felt her heart drop to her stomach /poor Sora/ she thought with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Congratulations, Riku!" she said happily.  
  
"Uh, thanks" Riku said.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can't change my mind. I must leave to team up with Riku, Kairi and Will" the spiky haired girl said while brushing her teeth.  
  
"But why can't we come with you?" Goofy said.  
  
"Because his Majesty's leaving too, and we need to take care of this world while he's gone" Donald said.  
  
"What are you suppose to do when you're reunicorn?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Reunited!" Donald said.  
  
Sora thought for a moment "I don't know... Will does" she rinsed her toothbrush.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think I like your Will" Donald said "who would trust a person with glowing eyes?".  
  
"I would!" Sora sneered while walking out of her huge bathroom "he's my brother".  
  
"Who cares?" Donald said.  
  
"I do!" Sora said. She knelt down to take her big yellow shoes under the bed.  
  
Goofy tried to change topic "when are you leavin'?".  
  
"the 4th September" Sora said while she put her shoes on "I need to prepare myself for the journey and Mickey need me to help looking up in the library for a potion for the pain I get when I'm transforming".  
  
"4th September! Sora, we know that you've recovered a lot the past five weeks, but don't you think that you should stay a little longer?" Donald asked.  
  
She rested her hands on her hips "I can't let Riku and Kairi wait anymore. And Will said that I should head for the Present world at the path on the right as soon as I got healthy enough. Excuse me, but my presence is wanted at the library." she walked out of her room, and slammed the door right behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Riku, would you pass me the popcorns?" Kairi said. They were sitting on the couch, having a The Lord of The Rings marathon.  
  
Riku handed Kairi the bowl "What're they doing? I can hear the sound of swords".  
  
"Boromir's fighting the Uruk-hais to save the hobbits" Kairi said and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help but feel pity for Riku, although she would not show it. Riku hated to be pitied.  
  
"Did you take your medicine?" she asked.  
  
Riku crossed his arm like a child "I don't need medicine" he stated.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Riku. Of course you need to take your medicine. You do want to see again, right?" Kairi said, like she was his mother.  
  
"But I hate it!" Riku said.  
  
"No 'buts' 'round here, young man. If you don't take it all by yourself, then I'll just have to force it into your throat" she threatened.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" he sighed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"I wanna see you drink it, I don't want you to cheat me!" she shouted.  
  
Riku entered the living room with a spoon in his left hand and a bottle with some odd liquid in his right hand, mumbling something about 'having faith in her friends'. He removed the cork and carefully poured some of the green liquid down at the spoon, making sure that he didn't drop the medicine one the floor.  
  
He quickly swallowed the medicine, and then he reached out for his glass of water.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, eh?" she said.  
  
"Then why don't you just drink the whole bottle and leave me alone" Riku said "yuck!".  
  
She giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora got lost in the giant castle several times before she finally found the library. She slowly opened the big wooden door without making noise. A large stack of books was on the table the king worked at. The king himself, sitting on a very comforting chair, was reading a very old book.  
  
She cleared her throat "what can I do for you, your Majesty?" she bowed, forgetting that a girl was supposed to curtsey.(A/N: it is curtsey, right? A man bows and a woman curtseys. My dictionary's stupid)  
  
The king looked up "please, call me Mickey. There's no need for formalities. I thought that you could help me finding some books about potions. But I've already found the recipe for the right potion. Now we just need get the ingredients and mix 'em".  
  
"Uhm, Mickey? Can I ask you something?" the blue eyed girl said.  
  
"Of course" the mouse said.  
  
"Why can't I just have all my strength of heart and still be a boy?" Sora asked.  
  
"Only your real body can handle the power you'll use to open the door to the light. If you're still a boy when you're doing it, it will kill you, or something worse" Mickey said seriously "but do you really prefer to be a boy rather than a girl?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Sora said.  
  
"You don't need to answer, I just want you to think about it" the short king smiled " let's make that potion"  
  
Sora smiled a bit "Okay! What do we need?"  
  
~*~  
  
The second part of the trilogy ended, and Riku turned to Kairi "I need to talk with you".  
  
"Alright" she said a bit nervous.  
  
"I just wanna' say that I'm sorry for all those terrible things i did to you. Can you ever forgive me?" he said.  
  
She sighed and smiled " If I hadn't forgive you, then tell me why I've stayed here for five weeks?"  
  
"Because Sora told you to stay here, and because you feel pity for me" Riku said.  
  
"..." Kairi stared at him "... good point. But I'd forgive you a long time ago".  
  
"Funny, isn't it?" he said with a bitter smile " I was supposed to be the hero. Supposed to protect you, Sora and this girl i keep dreaming about. But when the girl disappeared, I forgot her. I was selfish, wanted to see other worlds and became the bad guy. You'd lost your heart, and Sora became the hero, searching all over for me, just so he could find out that I'd betrayed him. You could say that you were the damsel in distress, he was the heroic prince, trying to save you, but I, the evil black warrior, kept him from doing so".  
  
"No!" Kairi hugged her best friend "you weren't the evil warrior! You were... uhm... the prince locked up in the dungeon! Yeah, that's right! You're just as much a prince as Sora, maybe more. I forgive you, you didn't know what you were doing!".  
  
Riku sighed in relief "thanks" he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"For what?" Kairi asked.  
  
"For still being my friend even, even if I'm screwing it up" he answered.  
  
"That's what friends are for" Kairi said with a soft laughter "to support each other".  
  
"I'm lucky to have friend likes you and Sora. Kairi?" he looked down a the crimson haired girl. She let out a snore, sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
* End of chapter five *  
  
Aww, isn't that cute? And then I'm going to spoil it with this afternote. Did anyone notice that there wasn't any flashbacks?  
  
There'll be a lot more 'bout Will in the next chapter, including his POV (point of view).  
  
School starts at Monday, so it'll take a little while before the next chapter's up. I need to prepare myself ( ya' know; buying amour to protect myself from the other classmates, and I need a new sword.... ^_^ just a joke. I need to buy pencils and stuff). And I'm goin' to stay at my father the whole weekend. He doesn't have internet access... he doesn't even own a computer O.o I'm gonna die...  
  
I would be nice to have some reviews, just to know that somebody likes my fanfic.  
  
See ya', I need my daily dose of cocoa! 


	6. Chap 6 Something so simple

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hi everyone who's still reading this fic ^_^. This chapter came up sooner than I expected.  
  
Special note for Lessa Ramoth: I've tried to correct the chapter in Word several times, but when I do so, the computer goes crazy and I have to shut it down *kicks the screen, hehe *. My mother doesn't know what's wrong. And she's an expert in softwares! Oh, and thanks for the review ^_^.  
  
I wan to thank all my reviewers out there, I really appreciate it.  
  
I said that there would be a lot of grammatical mistakes. Hey, this is only my third year at school with English on my timetable. I don't think anyone could understand what I'm writing, if I wrote it in Danish ^_^ (well, except from the population of five million Danes, but not many likes games) I'm writing in a mix of British-English and American-English, and I'm sorry if it confuses you.  
  
Will: sorry for interrupting, but do you know that Riku and Sora's makin' out in your bathroom?  
  
Me: What?! That's so kawaii. I have to see it.* bounces down the stairs, and heads for the bathroom*  
  
Will: ...??? Uhh, Ellannor? I think you've forgotten to take your medicine this mornin'  
  
Me: what medicine? HEY!!! WHAT'RE THOSE FANGIRLS DOIN' HERE???  
  
Fangirls: uh, watching Sora and Riku making out?  
  
Me: that's disgusting! GET OUT OF MY, ehh, MY MOMS HOUSE!!!  
  
Fangirls: Eeeep * disappears *  
  
Me: huh? Where did they go?  
  
Riku and Sora (stumbles out of the bathroom): Who cares, as long as they don't come back!  
  
Sora: * sigh * I think I'm starting to get a fangirlphobia.  
  
Me: What about me?! *evil giggle*  
  
Riku: *cough cough* yourescarytoo *cough*  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
Will: could you please just start this fic?!  
  
Me: Undskyld... (you ignore the D's when you're pronouncing it)  
  
Sora, Riku and Will: What???!  
  
Me: It means sorry! Never mind, I'm starting the chapter!  
  
Discaimer: Look at chapter one, I only own Will. Oh, and I don't own the first flashback/dream either. It's also a translation from Final mix, that I'd found.  
  
"..." = normal dialogue.  
  
/..../ = thoughts  
  
(....) = mostly Authors Note (A/N)/ Me!  
  
Chapter six. Something so simple.  
  
* Yet another flashback-ish dream *  
  
"... Sora... Kairi..."  
  
A snowy path stretched through the endless abyss.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Is this... the world of death?"  
  
Riku hung his head looking lost, while he walked along the path. He flickered slightly, as if he wasn't quite real. Then he stumbled and stopped, as a blue light surrounded him. Clutching his chest, he talked to himself.  
  
"'I can't disappear yet"  
  
The aura subsided.  
  
"Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time... "  
  
A voice from the darkness...  
  
'Riku, can you hear me?'  
  
Riku raised his head only fractionally, but looked about warily.  
  
'I'll be there soon'.  
  
Riku turned abruptly to see who's there.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
But he faced only darkness. 'I've been talking to you all along.  
  
But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart'.  
  
"?"  
  
'Another Keyblade...  
  
I've gotten the Keyblade for this side. '  
  
"I don't know who you are, but... What's happened to me?"  
  
'Your heart has overcome the darkness.  
  
But you couldn't take back your body.  
  
So only your heart was left behind  
  
In this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered. '  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Riku turned to face the way onwards again.  
  
'The door of darkness that is soon going to appear...  
  
That door, through which we cannot pass...  
  
In order to close it,  
  
Two keys and two hearts are needed.'  
  
'Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose.  
  
Maybe it was fate.'  
  
"Fate... You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe? "  
  
'You yourself should be able to feel their hearts'.  
  
From the distance, Sora came running through the darkness towards Riku.  
  
'How you perceive your friends...  
  
Is dependent on your own heart.'  
  
Sora was very close now. He was smiling.  
  
Riku had his eyes closed. He had been imagining Sora. He opened his eyes, seemingly much more at ease.  
  
Fade to white.  
  
"Thank you. "  
  
* End of the Flashback-ish dream*  
  
Riku yawned. /I'll find you, Sora. No matter what/ He put on his blindfold, and did his 'morning ritual' as Kairi called it; take a shower, brush teeth, shave, switch blindfold, dry hair, brush hair,...  
  
He entered the kitchen while he was still brushing his hair.  
  
"Do you want to borrow a hairpin?" Kairi giggled. She'd always thought it was ridiculous for a boy to have such long hair. Riku liked it. The girls thought it was sexy (Drooling Fangirls: and damn right it is! Me: Get out!. Sora: *runs around in circles* Don't let them take me! I'm too cute to die!). "No thanks" Riku said with a cocky smirk. Ding! The bread in the toaster jumped, and Riku caught it with ease.  
  
Kairi blinked "How'd you do that?".  
  
"Do what?" Riku said and took thoughtful a bite of the bread. Then he 'looked' at his breakfast "Oh, you mean the toaster? Well, hmm..., I guess I can see things in motion. Very fast motion. I could see you when you fought that bunch of heartless".  
  
Kairi blushed "I would never have beat them if I was alone... ".  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Riku chuckled and ate the rest of his breakfast. Kairi watched him thoughtfully.  
  
"For how long have you been wearing that blindfold?" she asked.  
  
"I came here five months before your arrival, witch means... today it's the 31st of August... seven months" Riku said while doing the dishes "Why?".  
  
"Take it off".  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Take off the blindfold. Who knows? Maybe you can see again. You only had to take this medicine for a least six and a half month" she said while reading the text on the bottle of medicine.  
  
Riku slammed one fist on the table "And I've been drinking that crap for seven months. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Kairi smiled, and forced herself not to giggle /Because it was funny to see you drink it/ "it says 'at least six and a half month'" she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell, anyways?" Riku asked.  
  
"Uh," /C'mon, Kairi. Think, think!/  
  
"Never mind" Riku stood up and walked towards Kairi while he tried to untie the blindfold. Finally the knot was undone "there..." the blindfold dropped down to the floor and revealed his famous aquamarine eyes (Fangirls: *drools* Me: Hey! Clean it up! Sora: Lookie! Ellannor's got a swimming pool in her living room! Let's dive in! Will: Wait a minute, little bro'! You're not gonna' dive in. Over and out! Yuck!). Kairi gasped /I remembered they were beautiful, but not that beautiful/.  
  
Riku blinked a few times because of the light "you're right. I can see again".  
  
"I'm always right!" Kairi giggled "let's celebrate"  
  
"Celebrate?" Riku looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah! You stay here, while I'm goin' to the supermarket to buy some delicious food, snacks, some movies and stuff. Just lend me the credit card again" Kairi said and stretched her arm.  
  
"..." Riku thought for am moment. He'd lent her the credit card before, but every time he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about it. Of course they needed food, but it wasn't his money, they belonged to the king. He remembered the king telling him not to bother and just buy whatever he wanted. /he's a king, he's bunch of Munnys. I would make Kairi happy to celebrate it/ he thought.  
  
"m'kay.." he said and handed her the credit card. He walked toward the window by the sink, and pointed at a large building "try that store over there. I've heard it's a good place to shop. We need a birthday present for Sora, too".  
  
"Okay!" the crimson haired girl said happily. She pulled on her shoes and raincoat and ran out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Wills POV.  
  
I'd finally tracked him down. He was in the present world, how convenient. He stood under a streetlamp, looking calm and confident.  
  
"I have a bone to pick with you" I said coolly.  
  
The black skinned boy glanced at me with his glowing eyes "I've expected you. I know what you want" the boy said while he ran a hand through his black, spiky hair. He showed me the keyblade, my keyblade "You want this back, right? But to get it back, you need your heart" he let out a goofy grin "The heart I was made of".  
  
"Well what do you want?" I said annoyed.  
  
He leaned against the streetlamp and looked at me with a determinated look "justice".  
  
"Justice?" I said, not really believing him. Could a heartless even be intelligent enough to distinguish right from wrong? /heh, I don't think so/ I thought.  
  
"Such is your nature, Will" 'Anti-Will' sighed "you don't trust anyone, because you're afraid of losing your sister once again. You don't even trust your own heart!"  
  
"Maybe I would trust my heart if it hadn't turned into a heartless" I said matter of factly.  
  
"True, true, your heart is now a heartless. Do you want to take it back? Do you feel... revengeful? But why are you revengeful with me? I hadn't done anything, it's just because I'm a heartless, created by your heart!" he almost shouted the last sentence, but he forced himself to keep cool.  
  
"Oh my, what a pity. Ansem's filled my heartless with too much emotion. It doesn't act like me at all" I said, my voice dripping with venom "do you want a tissue?".  
  
"How funny. I'm supposed to be the 'heartless' here. But it seems to be you" Anti-Will said and turned his back to me" very well, if you won't like to hear my offer, then...".  
  
"Now you want something from me in exchange for my heart, ne?" I asked.  
  
Anti-Will turned around and smiled to me with that stupid cheesy one / I don't smile like that! Sora does, but not me. You're such a bad creator, Ansem/ "Yes. But Nobodys are very powerful. You're not a nobody, but your heart and soul is just as powerful. I want you to defeat Him. You know of whom I speak, Will".  
  
I nodded, waiting for him to continue "Can't you see? We're different from the other heartless and non-existent, because... we care. I care for my people, and you care for every living creature, especially Sora. You care about her a lot. If you don't kill him, he'll keep controlling my people, and he'll kill the keyblade wielders".  
  
"You know that I'll kill him to save Sora. To save everyone. I promise to defeat him" I said.  
  
He nodded "Okay, but be careful. Any questions? Like why Ansem kept a half of your heart in Sora?" he smiled teasily.  
  
"That's because he wanted to torture me. I could feel the pain whenever she was hurt. I don't have any questions" I said.  
  
"You're right..." Anti-Will tilted his head, as he considered something. I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but he spoke again "keep your spirit strong. And try to learn Sora some new fighting moves. Ansem put the half of your heart in Sora, to let it know her strength and weakness, and now He knows it".  
  
I pulled out my big sword "Thanks, I'll remember your advice. And thanks for giving Riku his body back".  
  
Anti-Will did that stupid cheesy grin again "It's the least I can do to save my people. Now kill me. When your heart appears, step into it and you'll become a human again".  
  
I swung my sword, trying to hit him on the neck so he would feel less pain, but a blue light blocked my attack. I stared confused at him. He gasped "He's trying to kill one of the keyblade masters!".  
  
"Behind you!" I yelled when I saw a blue portal open behind him. But he walked calmly towards it "don't worry. I'll find you, and then you can get your heart back. Now I need to get back to the headquarters, I don't want Him get suspicious". He disappeared.  
  
"damnit!" I cursed while running. One of the other wielders was in danger, and I needed to protect him/her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Three" Goofy said.  
  
"Two" Donald counted.  
  
"One" the king added.  
  
"DRINK!" everyone in the room but Sora (aka: Mickey, Minnie, Goofy Donald, Daisy, Jiminy Cricket and Lumiere) commanded.  
  
Sora looked at the bottle with the thick, violet potion with a doubtful frown "I'm not sure-"  
  
"We don't have time for this, Sora! Drink it now!" they said. The sun would soon be on its way down. Minnie checked her watch "twenty-three seconds, Sora. Please hurry!"  
  
Sora parted her lips and quickly swallowed the suspicious liquid. "U-u- uhh!" she shuddered "it tastes like..!.... like... yum, it tastes like blueberries with ketcup and sugar!" She licked her lips (Me: ...?! I hate ketchup!)  
  
"four seconds left...two... one...metamorphosis" Daisy said.  
  
Sora felt herself grow a little taller. Her fragile body became more muscular, but she was still skinny. The big weight on her female chest disappeared and was replaced by more muscles. /It worked! It didn't hurt at all/ he thought when his transformation was finished.  
  
"Well, he didn't pass out this time" Jiminy Cricket said and scratched Pluto behind the ears  
  
"How do you feel, Sora?" Mickey said.  
  
"I feel great!" Sora yelled and bounced around like an enegyball. Minnie glared at Mickey.  
  
"Eheheh... I think we'd added too much sugar" Mickey said weakly.  
  
"No, he's always been so hyper when he was a boy... I think" Donald quacked.  
  
"hyuck! I don't think so" Goofy said worried, while he watched Sora (still bouncing around, mumbling something about Tigger and Roo was right).  
  
"I dare you to put less sugar in that po-potio-... drink-thingie! We cannot risk the keyblade wielder to be attacked while he's on a sugar high!" Minnie said to her husband.  
  
"Yes, Dear" Mickey said. They watched the brunette bouncing around in silence, their heads moving up and down, until Sora's head hit the chandelier.  
  
"Ow!" Sora landed on his bottom "Ooow!" he rubbed his hurting butt.  
  
"I think that'll enough bouncing for tonight" Daisy said.  
  
"Me too" Sora chuckled, but a loud noise interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I'm hungry" everyone but Lumiere and Pluto said (Pluto can't talk!), looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Dinner's ready" Lumiere said and bowed. While everyone headed for the dinning room, no one really noticed Sora daydreaming about his mother /she always said that to me. Every evening, just before supper/ he heard her voice in his mind 'Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down'. /She doesn't know I'm a girl! How will she react?! I hope she'll understand, it wasn't my fault/ he sat down at the long table, right next to king Mickey. He couldn't help but being happier when he saw all the delicious food /we'll cross that bridge when we come to it/.  
  
*End of chapter six*  
  
Phew, took me for ever to finish. But i love to write, luv it, luv it, luv it!!! *hugs Will, Riku, Sora and Kairi* But: DON'T THINK IT'LL BE RIKU/KAIRI! I have some ideas.... *evil giggle*.  
  
Kairi: Eww, I'm not in love with Riku. He's too serious, and I don't love Sora either. He's too cute.  
  
Sora: *blows a raspberry*  
  
Kairi: anyways... they're like brothers to me *hugs them* now go and make out or something you two. I want to discuss some serious things with Ellannor about the ideas of her.  
  
Sora: *pouts* But I wanna learn some Danish!  
  
Riku: yeah, me too.  
  
Me: well whaddaya' wanna learn? Danish is a bit related to English, because when the Vikings in the years between 750-1000 took over England, the Englishmen got a bit of the 'Danish tongue' as we call it...  
  
Sora: *snore*  
  
Riku: drop the history lesson and teach us some Danish words instead.  
  
Me: Sorry... I love history....  
  
Will and Kairi: Me too.  
  
Riku: wakey, wakey, Sora *shakes him gently*  
  
Sora: *jerks up* huh? What? What happened??  
  
Riku: Ellannor, how do you say *whispers in my ear* in Danish?  
  
Me: *writing it on a piece of paper*  
  
Riku: *reads it and turns to face Sora* Jeg elsker dig.  
  
Sora: *blink blink* What?!  
  
Me: *Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off* hahaha, Riku! You have the most terrible accent! I'm sorry, but you don't pronounce the last word like the English word 'dig' either. It's more like 'dai'. 'Jai elsker, with a soft R, dai'.  
  
Sora: what in the hell does those word mean??? Riku, are you breaking up with me? *his eyes fills with tears*  
  
Riku: No, never! Don't you dare to think that I'll ever break up with you! I said 'I love you' *kisses Sora*.  
  
Sora: *cheesy grin* well 'jeg elsker dig' too.  
  
Kairi: aww, isn't that cutie?  
  
Me: *rolling my eyes, because there isn't such word as 'too' in Danish* Now, back to the story: who do you think 'He' wanna kill?  
  
Riku, home all alone and just has got his sight back?  
  
Kairi, who just wanna' make her friend happy and is walking down the dark streets? Or:  
  
Sora, on his, oops her journey to 'the present world'?  
  
Who's 'He' anyways? Ansem? When do I stop asking these questions??? I would be fun if some of you could write and tell me your guess. Maybe it could give me my inspiration back... I can't find it.... *looks under my bed* Ah, so there's that hotdog!  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi: One of us's going to die??!!  
  
Me: *yet another evil giggle*  
  
Will: But I'm going to save them *cocky smile*  
  
Me: maybe you come too late to save them.... I've talked too much, see ya' in the next chapter. 


	7. Chap 7 The eyes will close

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hi! ^_- I'm back! The schools librarys computers are finally allowed to be used by pupils in the break. That means that now I can put the chapters in Word and correct the spelling mistakes! Hurray!  
  
Will: Finally! You suck at writing in English  
  
Me: stop being a pessimist! I would love to see you write a fic in Danish, haha!  
  
Will: You've got a point.  
  
Me: I'm starting this chapter, say goodbye to each other. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Sora Kairi and Riku: *hugs each other with sad faces* bye...  
  
Chapter 7. The eyes will close.  
  
King Mickey, Goofy and Donald watched Sora while she prepared herself for the journey. "Let's see... M-potions, check.. clean boxers, check... keychains, check..... clean clothes, check.... other potions, check" Sora checked her backpack before she zipped the zipper (A/N: M-potion= Metamorphosis- potion... ya' know; the one she must drink before and after transforming).  
  
"Sora....?" Donald said.  
  
The brunette turned around to face the duck "hmm.. lemme' guess: 'Sora, you should stay a little longer. I'm saying this because I want to help you!'" she quacked like an angry duck and grinned.  
  
"Exactly! And why don't you listen to me?" Donald quacked because he was an angry duck.  
  
"I did listen.... the first hundred times you mentioned it. But I'm leaving no matter what" she crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"You can't just goof around playing hero in your...." Donald stuttered, trying to find the right word "in your state" he finally said and glared at her.  
  
The spiky haired girl frowned and narrowed her eyes, resting her hands on her hips "now I've got the point" she hissed, but kept her voice from yelling just barely "it's because I'm a girl, and girls don't fight, right?"  
  
"What if it is?!" Donald yelled and crossed his arms like Sora had done just few moments ago.  
  
Soras cheeks began to turn red with anger "Then I must remind you, mister Duck, that Ariel, our ally, was a girl, and she fought the heartless with us. And what about Yuffie? Or Aerith-"  
  
"Aerith is a white mage, not a fighter!" Donald stated  
  
"And Yuffie and Ariel too?" she said with a Riku-ish smirk.  
  
Donald kept silent. Sora tapped her foot "I think I didn't hear you" she said.  
  
Donald shot another glare at her "no! Yuffie and Ariel is not white mages. Are you pleased?!" the duck yelled.  
  
"No, I want an apology!" she yelled right back.  
  
"Sora's right" Mickey stated. The spiky haired girl and the duck turned around. They'd forgot Mickey and Goofy.  
  
"Hyuck! I think you're unfair, Donald" Goofy said.  
  
Donald frowned. Then the duck sighed "fine! I'm sorry, Sora".  
  
"Apology accepted" Sora smiled in triumph.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi walked down the dark street, carrying a large shopping bag /Great. Just great. It was like everyone in the city was in that store! It's a wonder I came out, after hours of waiting in the line. The ice cream melted. Perfect/ "What time is it anyways?" she thought aloud "it's dark and I know Riku's worried. Yeah, just a perfect day". She took a path on her left, and bumped into a hooded man.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorEEEEEP!" she shrieked and dropped the bag. The man had drawn a big sword and charged at her. She stretched her hand to materialize her Oathkeeper.  
  
Nothing...  
  
/Crap! I've forgot my lucky charm at home!/ she thought. Her eyes flickered, searching for something, anything to help dodging the attack. /Ah! A cucumber! No, that won't work. Help!/ she managed to roll away from the attack.  
  
The man charged again. Kairi closed her eyes to face her destiny.  
  
The sound of sword against sword rang into her ears. She opened one of her eyes, and saw a spikyhaired boy fight the hooded man.  
  
/Sora!/ she thought and wanted to scream the name, but kept silent because it could distract him and because she was too chocked to even move a muscle.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairis POV  
  
The man dodged Soras attack, and pushed him. Sora flew through the air and collided with the stonewall behind me. The man walked past me to kill Sora with a blue light in his palm. Hell no Sora was going to die! I picked up the big sword he'd dropped, and hit the mans arm. He screamed in agony and the blue light vanished.  
  
"Sora!" I yelled and threw the sword. He caught it and gave the man a finishing blow. The man disappeared just like when you kill a heartless.  
  
We stared at each other, both trying to catch our breath. He slowly got up and wiped the sweat away from his sunglasses and forehead. He hadn't just changed a bit. If it wasn't for his spiky hair, I wouldn't have recognized him; he looked like a cool bastard with that tight, black shirt, the hooded cloak, and those black leather pants, wrapping tight around his nice, muscular abdo- /No! Don't think about it/ I thought /You don't have a crush on him, he don't have a crush on you, he loves Riku, he loves Riku!/  
  
He dusted off his pants and quickly glanced at me while he thought I wasn't watching.  
  
"Sora!" I squealed, and wrapped my arm around him in a tight embrace. I buried my head into his chest and slowly inhaled his scent. It wasn't the familiar blend of strawberries, peaches and oranges - the smell of a papou fruit, but a nice smell of peppermint.  
  
He tensed a bit of the touch, but soon he relaxed, still not wrapping his arm around me. "You must be Kairi" he said.  
  
/What?/ I thought and starred at him confused /'you must be'?/.  
  
I giggled "don't make fun of me, it's been so long, and we've been waiting for you, Sora. Now, let's go!"  
  
"But Kairi, I'm-" he started, but I cut him off.  
  
"No 'buts'. Riku's worried, let's get back to our apartment" I said while picking up the shopping bag.  
  
He sighed and picked up his sword.  
  
"Where's your keyblade?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later.... you said Riku's here?... it's been a while..." he smirked and began to walk down the street. I followed him like a loyal dog /damn he's hot/.  
  
(Riku, Kairi and Sora: *glare* You're such a bad liar! Me: I know. And your point is.?)  
  
~*~  
  
Riku laid on the couch, trying not to worry. He glanced at the timer on the television, and jumped up.  
  
"Seven o'clock! That's it" he went to the hall pulled on his jacket, and reached for the doorknob. But the door slammed open, and Kairi walked inside the apartment.  
  
"Kairi" Riku said and helped her carrying the bag to the counter "where have you been?"  
  
"I.. got attacked, and... I had forgotten my keyblade" she admitted, drawing patterns on with her foot.  
  
Riku acted precisely like she guessed he would. He began to shake her "what?! You're not gonna' shop alone ever! Next time, I'll go with you. I don't wanna' lose you, Kairi. You're like a sister to me!"  
  
"Please calm down" she said "someone saved me. I found him, Riku, I found him!"  
  
Riku stopped and frowned "who?".  
  
She pointed at something behind him. He turned his head to see a spiky haired boy standing in the front door, arms crossed.  
  
"Well, she didn't actually find me, I found her" he murmured "long time no see, Riku".  
  
"Now we can celebrate two things" Kairi said and clapped her hands together "first we got Riku sight back, and now Sora'd found us!".  
  
"I tried to tell you. I'm not Sora" the brunette said "and it's the first time I've met you, Kairi".  
  
"Of course you are Sora, silly! Right, Riku?" she said.  
  
Riku stared at the other boy "he's not Sora, Kairi".  
  
~*~  
  
Sora walked down a large corridor, heading for the throne room. He walked past a big picture of a ship and stopped. She looked at the ship, wondering the story of it. It looked old. She knew nothing about it, not even the name.  
  
"Steamboat Willie". Sora jumped.  
  
Mickey chuckled a bit "sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you".  
  
"I was not scared. I'm the keyblade master" she stated proudly " and not just a weak girl" she added with a low voice.  
  
"Listen, how would you feel, hmm, if I told you Riku's a girl, how would you react?" the mouse said.  
  
"I would say you should visit a doctor. But if it was true... then I would feel disappointed, because he didn't tell me" Sora said "Riku's a girl?"  
  
"No" Mickey laughed "but that's exactly how Donald feels".  
  
"He feels he's a female?!" Sora said surprised.  
  
"No, he feels disappointed" the king said "he just need to come over it, give him some time".  
  
"I will" she nodded "this wasn't the only reason you're here, right?"  
  
"I need you to give Will this" Mickey said and handed her an envelope.  
  
"Why didn't you just gave me it in the throne room?" she asked. s "It's more dramatic to do it in an empty corridor" Mickey explained. Sora rolled her eyes "Besides, I'm not very fond of my throne, it isn't very comfortable. Especially not when you're sitting on it ten hours every single day" he sighed "I'm glad to be allowed to travel again. One of my first journey were with that boat" he pointed at the picture.  
  
"It looks old" Sora said.  
  
"It was old. And the first movie I made was with that boat" he said.  
  
"Your first movie?" Sora said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. A human called Walt Disney ended up here and he loved the way we looked, so he suggested us to be actors. Now we're millionaires" he answered.  
  
"Millionaires, huh?" Sora said while she put the envelope in her pocket "How come we needed to fight all those heartless to get enough munny to buy potions and stuff?"  
  
"I don't know" the mouse shrugged "maybe they'd forgot to take some munny with them, because the thought it was going to be a short trip. Four years has passed since you got your keyblade, and still the door to the light hasn't been opened yet".  
  
"I know, but one day I'll open the door, I promise" Sora said, placing a hand over her heart.  
  
"Will didn't tell you, right?" the king said.  
  
"He didn't tell me what?" Sora said, feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Never mind" king Mickey said and turned to leave, mumbling "I knew it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, okay, I think I've got it" Kairi rubbed her temples "you're Soras brother. The reason why Riku and Sora didn't tell me about you is that you put some magic locks in them to let them forget"  
  
"Right" Will nodded.  
  
"Exactly" Riku said and sat down on the chair besides Kairi "Sora removed the magic locks two years ago, but Will had contacted me even before that, although I didn't recognize him".  
  
"What about Sora?" she asked "I hope he's alright...".  
  
"Sora's at the Disney Castle with the king and will leave in two days" Will said /should I tell them Sora's a 'she'?/.  
  
"When will he arrive?" Riku asked.  
  
"I think it's about the 28th" Will answered.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, and I'm going to cook now. Be angels and help me. If you prepare the snacks, then I'll make hamburgers!" She opened the fridge to get some vegetables.  
  
"Angel?! I'm not an angel" both Riku and Will said and crossed their arms.  
  
Kairi giggled and began to cut tomatoes.  
  
~*~  
  
They gathered in the beautiful garden in front of the Disney Castle. The petunias, roses and other flowers Sora didn't know the name of bloomed proudly, but the trees had brown tints in their leafs - the fist sign of the fall.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality" Sora said and smiled.  
  
"You're welcome" Minnie said. Sora looked at the now yellow fields and the path. It was like the path waited for her to step on it. The wind played with her hair, whispered in her ear about who was waiting for her. She felt homesick and missed Riku and Kairi.  
  
"Don't forget to drink the potion" Mickey said.  
  
"I won't. See ya'!" she said and waved at her friends from the Disney Castle.  
  
"Bye" they said and waved.  
  
She began to walk along the path /I'm coming, Riku/.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice effects, but I could beat him easily" Riku said.  
  
"Yeah, he's too open to the left and the grip on that sword" Will said and both rolled their eyes.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I like this film. What's the name again?" Will asked.  
  
"Lord of the Rings" Riku answered "Kairi and I watched it ... uh, Kairi watched and I listened it a month ago. I think it's a great movie".  
  
Will smiled and tapped playfully on his sunglasses with his index finger "Me too, how about you, Kairi?.... Kairi?"  
  
Kairi answered with a tiny snore.  
  
"Aww, she couldn't keep herself awake" Will said (Will: a boy goes awie? Me: that's because you acts more Riku-ish than Sora-ish!)  
  
"I'll carry her into her bed, just stay here" Riku said and stood up.  
  
"No, I'll do it" Will said. He lifted her up carefully.  
  
"If you drop her, I'll drop you from the edge of the rooftop" Riku said. Will just walked past him arrogantly with a big grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Point one why I should've been thankful forgetting him" Riku sighed "he can be so annoying".  
  
*end of chapter seven*  
  
ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I need information 'bout Selphie, it's an emergency, because in one of the next chapters coming up, there'll be some new characters.  
  
I'm sorry for the late update, but I've got a bunch of homework already * begins to write a will, because I'm sure it's going to kill me*.  
  
I'm such an idiot: in English we're going to make some book reports of some English books. But I didn't have any book in English! *runs around in panic*. But my daddy became my savior: he gave me a book I'd wished for a long time: Harry Potter 5! I thought that I would get it as a birthday present, translated because the Danish translation is in the stores in October, and my birthday's in November, but he wanted to surprise me. I was so happy, until I took a look at how many pages it's on: it has 766 pages!!!! And I must read it, and make the report before the 15th September. Sure, it would be easy because I'm such a geek, but I do have other homework too. Please forgive me, if I'm slow at updating the next chapters, I just need to find a rhythm. Then I can find space to write. And I can't even calm down by drinking hot cocoa, it's too hot outside!.  
  
Riku: bad excuse, you're just lazy and hate to write.  
  
Me: no I'm not! I love to write, I couldn't live if I couldn't write!  
  
Sora: what's so lovely about writing?  
  
Me: well... you can do whatever you want with characters, and make new worlds. It's like magic. Look *Riku begins to glow and transforms into a-*  
  
Riku: ='_'= Meow?  
  
Kairi: Aww, it's so sweet! Can we keep it?!  
  
Sora: Pleeeease? *looks a me with puppy eyes*  
  
Me: okay, but you feed him, not me.  
  
Kairi and Sora: *hugs, no, squeezes the cat* No problem! Let's see, the yellow or the pink butterfly?...  
  
Riku: =O.O= *mewl!*  
  
Will: *laughing* poor Riku! *pats Rikus head*  
  
Riku: *hiss*  
  
Me: please review, everyone, it makes me so happy ^_^ 


	8. Chap 8 His voice It's left me

Metamorphosis  
  
Hi! I'm alive! And I did all my homework! Hurraaaaaay! ^_^  
  
I'm tired of writing *flashback*, *dream* *end flashback* and so on. Now I'm mostly shorting it to **.  
  
I want to thank Quistis30 for giving me a lot of information *hugs her* I really aprieciate it! I needed some information, because I have this idea... *evil giggle* and I've had it ever since I began writing this fic.  
  
Will: Oh, no, not another 'evil giggle idea'. Your last one was stupid.  
  
Me *blowing a raspberry*  
  
Kairi: Look at Riku. He really enjoys playing with those two cats Will found.  
  
Me: Hey, that's my cats!  
  
Will: really?  
  
Me: Yeah, the adult cat is Alanna, and the kitten is her son, Lupus.  
  
Sora: Huh? Lupus and Alanna? That's some really wierd names.  
  
Me: So? Your name's wierd too.  
  
Will: don't you think that you should transform Riku back to his normal state? We need him for the story.  
  
Riku *nodding in ageement*: ='-'= Meow!  
  
Me *sighs*: Okay, but he is so cute when he's a kitten *Riku turns into a pig* *giggle* You said; ' his normal state', Will. Sorry, it was just too tempting *turns Riku into a human again*  
  
Riku *pulls out Oblivion*: finally! You'll pay for this, Ellannor! *begins to chase me*  
  
Me: *runs around in cirkles* please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! After all I've done to you! I gave you that stupid keyblade!... Great idea! *Oblivion materializes in my left hand, and I begin to chase Riku, who's now running like hell and screaming like a little girl* Mwahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 8. His voice... it's left me.  
  
Will looked at the sleeping beauty on the bed. /Such a graceful creature can't be anything but a princess of heart. Every princess has a prince/ he sighed. Even in this dark room her beauty was visible like a glowing aura. The only source of light was the window, leeting in the misty lights from the streetlamps below /and every prince has a princess... somewhere. Will, you've just screwed up a fairytale. Sora was the prince, and Kairi the princess/.  
  
/No, you haven't. Sora's a girl; it has to be this way. She's a queen, not a prince, and she must face her destiny. It's fate, Will, and you better not mess with it/ another voice in his head said.  
  
/But she do not know anything about what Sora must do! / The first voice said. Will fought with his thoughts for a long time, until he'd made a decision /I'll tell Sora! And apologize her. Then I must be on my guard; she's quite a good fighter... Now I'll just have to wait/ he hung his head /... Kairi is just so perfect. I'm not worthy to love her/.  
  
"Yeah, she looks so sweet when she's sleeping" a voice whispered behind him.  
  
He jumped "don't do that!" he whispered.  
  
Riku just opened the door, smirking.  
  
Will followed him to the kitchen, and sat on the counter "Do you know you can be so annoying at times?!" he hissed.  
  
"Heh, so I thought about you" Riku answered, still smirking "you're Sora's brother. You're supposed to act like 'him' not 'me'" he poked Wills head with his index finger.  
  
"I'm acting just like I want to act, thank you!" Will said, crossing his arms.  
  
Riku shrugged and started washing the dishes "but I bet you can't fight very well"  
  
"Watch me" Will stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Now you're acting like Sora" Riku said.  
  
Will fought the pout coming up, and glared at Riku "I'm not acting like Sora!"  
  
"Whatever" Riku smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
**  
  
Kairi stood on the sandy beach, looking at the now empty bottle. Her eyes filled with tears of both joy for talking to her friend again, and sorrow because he couldn't stay.  
  
"His voice... it's left me" She said with a shaky voice.  
  
She looked at her lucky charm, the sad expression changed to a determinated look. The charm turned into a keyblade. HER keyblade.  
  
Oathkeeper..  
  
"This time, I'll fight!".  
  
**  
  
Kairi sighed, but the sigh turned into a yawn. Almost four weeks had passed since she'd met Will. Still she hadn't got rid of that crush on him, and still she hadn't seen the color of his eyes, because he was constantly wearing those stupid sunglasses.  
  
She stretched lazily and covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to let another yawn escape from her lips /I wonder if his eyes is just as Soras/.  
  
She was heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast when her eye caught a quiet funny scene:  
  
Riku was sitting on the other bed, sleeping with his back against the wall. Will had curled his legs up to his stomach like a kitten, resting his head in Rikus lap. Both snored like bears that had caught a cold, which was very unusual for Riku.  
  
Kairi giggled. It was just so cute /I wish I had a... Kairi, you're genious! / Quickly she began to search in every room. Five minutes later, she was taking some pictures with her newfound camera /I can't wait to show them how cute they look. Though I wish Will was Sora right now. It would've been perfect. Will is mine/.  
  
(*LOL* this is gonna be soooo fuuun. Let's see what Sora's doin')  
  
~*~  
  
Sora almost jumped out of the bed as soon as she woke up. A quick glance out of the window told her that is was about midnight. Quickly she got dressed, grabbed her backpack and sneaked out of the room. (Hehe, which song am I listening to right now? you've got one guess. Right! Madonnas 'Die another day'. 'I'm gonna wake up, dress and go...')  
  
She cursed herself for passing out after the owners of the little inn had found her in the yard. Wounded. It wasn't very easy to fight strong heartless without any abilities...  
  
She tiptoed around in the little inn, searching for a first aid kit. She found it in the kitchen. She dug her hand into her pocket, and withdrew a hi-potion. She drank it to heal her deep wounds as much as possible, then she opened the first aid kit to bandage the rest /there's no need to use another potion/ she thought.  
  
When she'd bondaged her wounds, she hided her cuts and bruises on her arms with the long sleeves from her dress. She took two breads from a table nearby. She broke one of them into halves and put one and a half bread into her backpack, and ate the last half. She took out some Munny from the front of her bag and laid them on the table to pay for what she'd taken.  
  
She walked out of the door and looked around for an exit. She turned left and walked down the passage.  
  
"Hey! You're cheating!" someone yelled from behind a big door.  
  
Sora was too curious to just pass the door. She put on her raincoat letting the shadow from the hood hide her face and opened the door.  
  
She stepped inside and realized she was in the taproom.  
  
Some of the visitors, sitting around a round table, had stopped playing poker and now argued about whether one of them was cheating or not. A drunken man stood in front of the fireplace, talking to everyone who wanted to listen. There weren't any females in there -besides Sora of course.  
  
She took a mug of beer and sat down at a table. Across her was another hooded person. She sniffed to the beer, wondering what it tasted like, because she'd never tasted alcohol.  
  
The silence between her and the hooded man was too much for Sora "Hi! Where are you heading at?" she whispered.  
  
"London" the man answered.  
  
"London? What kind of world is that?" she asked and took a sip of her beer. Sora couldn't help but smile widely when she could feel the effects of the liquid. She was lucky that the hood hided her face. She forced herself not to giggle /don't get drunk!/.  
  
"A world? It's a city" he showed her a map "the road splits into five paths here" he pointed "and if you follow the road on the left, then you'll come to London" he folded the map and shoved it into his pocket "you don't know London?".  
  
"Err, no" she answered and offered him a hand "I'm Sora"  
  
The man tilted his head, as if he considered whether to tell her his name or not. Finally, he shoke her hand with his own "John" he whispered.  
  
"So, John, why are you goin' to London?" Sora asked.  
  
He hung his head "They say some girl named Poccahontas's there. Do you know her?" his head lifted a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know her-" suddently, John hushed at her and pointed towards the drunken man near the fireplace.  
  
"... Oh, so you don't believe me, but I've heard it from one of the kings guards, who was there himself" the man said while swinging his arm with his beer aroung in a cheerful way "King James is going to cut her head off. Hehehe, now old John Rolph surely wish that he'd never met that Pocchahontas girl, hehehe"  
  
"Are you John Rolph?!" Sora asked  
  
"No, my name's John Smith. Sorry, but I need to leave" John whispered hastily and rushed out of the door with such a rush that he tilted his own mug of beer.  
  
"Huh? Whet's the matter with 'im" the drunken man said, but after a moment he shrugged it off an went on with his blabbing.  
  
/Oh, no, I've forgot to ask him which way to the present world! / She thought and looked around in panic /Aha! The cardplayers! / She took another sip of her beer /maybe they'll tell me... with a bit persuation/ she took off her raincoat, and laid it on the chair with her backpack. She let a hand ran through her hair, dusted off her white dress and then walked towards the round table in a seductive manner.  
  
Some of the men she passed whistled, yelling "come 'ere, you little beauty" or tried to touch her. She just looked at them seductively or waved her hand.  
  
"Hello, boys" she said to the cardplayers.  
  
"Hello, doll" one of the men said, "wanna play?"  
  
/God, this is embarrasing! / She thought, but giggled "hmm... it depends on... what kind of game you wanna' play"  
  
Every man in the taproom drooled. If this was a manga story, Sora would surely had sweatdropped /If I was acting like that when I was a boy, why didn't Kairi or Selphie just slap me?! /  
  
"We're playing poker, but if you would like to play something else..." another man said with an English accent. (A/N eheheh, I'm not sure that Sora really knows what an English accent is.)  
  
Sora let out another giggle "poker's fine. Let's play!"  
  
~*~  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked.  
  
Sora noded "If it means I have to be a girl to open the door to the light, then I must change to a girl".  
  
Will looked at Sora. Still he wasn't sure about it. Sora tried to give him a cheesy grin to calm him down "listen, Will. If I don't do this, then the light is captured forever, and the heartles will rule all worlds".  
  
Will sighed "I know... okay. This might hurt a bit" he reached out for Soras chest, letting his hand dug into Sora like he was a ghost. Will arm began to glow white and black. Sora cried out in surprise and then in pain when the sound of a lock unlocking was audible. Will pulled his hand away from Soras chest.  
  
Sora looked up at Will with half lidded eyes, before he fell forward, unconscious. Will caught Sora before his little brother (well, it's really sister) hit the ground, letting the unconscious boy land with his head on Wills chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Will said, while he gently stroke Soras brown hair, wich was just as spikey as his own "at least I know you're a beautiful girl" he wrapped his hands tighter around the smaller boy. He could feel the tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry. Everything is my fault!" he squeezed the boy even tigher.  
  
Sora opened his eyes, glaring. Will stared blankly at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!?!?!?!?" Sora yelled, but it wasn't his voice... It was-  
  
**  
  
Will jerked up, looking down at the person he was squeesing the living hell of.  
  
Riku laid on his back starring back at him in horror.  
  
He could hear Kairis laughing hysterics somewhere at his left side, but he didn't dared to turn around and look at her.  
  
Then he realized what an awkward position he was in, and quickly jumped away from Riku.  
  
His chins was deep crimson and he stuttered "uh, I uh, I was just-"  
  
"Dreaming?" Kairi laughed.  
  
"Yeah" Will said.  
  
"You know you're just as much a sleeptalker as Sora, right?" Kairi asked and giggled.  
  
"I'm not a sleeptalker!" Will stated.  
  
Riku, who had been in totally chock, came back to reality and got up "Oh, yeah?" he said while he walked towards Will "Then who said this?:" he said, his voice slowly turned seductive "'Are you sure you want to do this?..'".  
  
Kairi giggled even more, but then she stopped, also making her voice seductive to tease Will "and something about: 'you're a beautiful girl'".  
  
Will opened his mouth to say something, but then it closed. He kept doing this action several times. This was too embarrassing. He guessed that his sleepy voice must've sounded seductive, which made it sound like he'd a romantic dream or something. He opened his mouth again "It wasn't what you think it was!".  
  
"Really?" Riku asked, not believing him.  
  
"Yeah! It was...." he stopped, not really wanting to tell them about his dream, because then he would have to tell them that Sora was a girl now. Still, he really didn't want to tell them. It would be like waving a sign in front of their heads, which read 'I'm totally insane!'.  
  
"If you don't want to tell about your girlfriend, it's fine..." Riku said, smirking.  
  
"I do not have a girlfriend!" Will hissed and looked over at Kairi to get some mental support. Amethyst eyes met.... uh, sunglasses (Will: you're such a romance-spoiler! Me: *nodding sadly* Inno...)  
  
Riku, who had followed his gaze, said "Your crush, then".  
  
Suddently Kairi turned her gaze to a square item in her hands as she put it in her pocket.  
  
Will turned his head to look at Riku "My...?!" but Riku had turned around and leaved them alone.  
  
*End of chapter eight*  
  
I thought that the interesting was coming up in this chapter! Oh well. it'll just have to be next time.  
  
Have anyone notice that I'm using the lines from the deep dive movie to title the chapters? And I've got the idea of the inn from a scene I love in Poccahontas 2. I'm sorry for the late updating.. I think I'm having a writers block.. 


	9. Chap 9 You are the source of all heartle...

Metamorphosis  
  
Hi everyone! *bounces around the computer* I've just read my new reviews, and I'm so happy that y'all like it! Look: ^_^. That's why this chapter's up that early.  
  
Special note for Quistis30: One of my favorite characters is Pocahontas, but I do like John Smith too. I do also think that it's a shame they weren't in the game ^_^ I simply love that scene in the movie... Oh, and my idea is puuuure evil, involving a certain spikyhaired person. *Giggles* nah, it's more funny than evil, involving a few guest characters too -just wait and you'll see.  
  
Special note for SSJ4 Sailor Menz: *giggles* I just as exited as you are *bounce, bounce, hehee this is fun!* I'm quite sure I know how Riku and Kairi will react, but I'm still a bit doubtful. I'm sorry that Sora turns back to a boy every night before the first day in every month, but I need him to be a boy sometimes, and I need the pain he gets when he's transforming *evil laughter* -you'll find out what I mean in this chapter. I think I'll let Sora fight with the thought of being a girl, untill. no, I won't tell. But it'll be for a while... ^_^  
  
Oho! There's going to be some blood now *licks my lips *.  
  
Chapter nine. You are the source of all heartless.  
  
"I think I won, right?" Sora asked while shoving all the munnys into a large bag.  
  
The men pulled out their pistols "yeah, you won" one of them said "give us the money, or we'll separate your pretty head from the rest of your body".  
  
Soras sunkissed skin turned pale in one instant at the sight of the gun, but then she laughed, "That's easier said than done. Come on, give it a try. Shoot me".  
  
The men starred confused at her. The youngest of them yelled "fine!" and fired.  
  
"You all need a diet! Gravigora!" she shouted. (A/N: ^_^ sorry about that line, but that's what I yell when I cast Graviga on Fat Bandits. I couldn't help myself.) A large, black orb surrounded the men and the bullet. The bullet dropped directly to the ground, and the men turned as flat as pancakes.  
  
Sora panted, but smiled at the result. If the spell worked correctly they wouldn't turn normal until about half an hour. /thank goodness I studied spells in the Disney Castle/.  
  
Every man in the room (except the Grivagora-cursed men, because they couldn't move) fled as fast as they could out of the room. Sora grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the door.  
  
She kept running, until she couldn't see the inn behind her. She leaned against an old oak, trying to catch her breath. She sighed "that was close. but now I've got plenty of Munny" she smiled brightly "Yay! I can buy a new dress!" her eyes grew wide and she wrapped her hands around her mouth. She counted to ten, before she let go "that was girly! Ok, Sora, don't ever drink beer again!".  
  
She started to walk again. A small glimmer of light far out in the horizon told her dawn was coming. She kept walking for hours until she reached the spot where the paths split into five paths. /Okay, the first one leads to London, the second to uhm,. Spira! The rest was. Traverse Town, Hollow City and uh.. Middle Midgar-something. But which of the worlds is the present world? Please, Will, if you can hear me, help!/ she looked around with a lost expression.  
  
~*~  
  
Will watched Kairi and Riku eat their breakfast. Riku frowned a bit /I've never seen him eat anything/. Suddenly Will jumped and covered his ears with his hand "calm down, Sora! I can hear you even if you're not yelling!".  
  
Kairi starred at him, like he was crazy, but Riku pulled one hand away from an ear to talk to Will "where is Sora?".  
  
Will just turned his head to look at him "what's the name of this city?"  
  
"Huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hollow City" said Kairi "why?".  
  
"Thanks" Will said. The frown on his face showed them that he was concentrated. Finally, after a moment of silence Will sighed in relief and looked at Riku "Sora's near".  
  
"How do you know that? Did he told you?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yes" Will answered.  
  
"How?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Telepathy" Will answered.  
  
"But why is he so late? He should've been here yesterday" Riku said.  
  
"If you were wounded, wouldn't you be slower too?" Will murmured.  
  
"What? He's wounded!?" Riku yelled while he grabbed Will by the collar, lifted him up and violently shoke him "how could that happen?!".  
  
"I think it's my fault" Kairi said weakly. She showed them a glowing green orb "I've got all his abilities.he let me borrow them".  
  
Kairi was sure that Will blinked as much as Riku behind his sunglasses. Riku dropped both his mouth and Will. Will landed on the floor as gracefully as a cat.  
  
"We must find him! He's in danger, and everything is my fault" Riku said.  
  
"No, everything is my fault" both Kairi and Will said. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Sora's fine now, and hasn't been attacked today" Will said.  
  
"He just hasn't been attacked yet. We should go get him" Riku said.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Riku" Kairi said "maybe he'll think that we don't think he can do anything by himself"  
  
Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's ridiculus" Riku said and went out to the hall to get his raincoat "I'll get him. If you don't wanna' come with me, then it's fine!".  
  
"Riku, I think the best thing to do is to buy potions and other remedys today" Will said "so we can heal him emidiatly when he gets here" Riku glared stubbornly at Will, knowing that it would be the best thing to do, but not willing to give up that easy.  
  
"If I promise that if Sora isn't here by sunset tomorrow, then we'll go searching?" Will asked.  
  
Riku sighed "okay -but you promise".  
  
"Scouts honour!" Will lay a hand on the left side of his chest.  
  
"I didn't know you were a scout" Riku growled. Kairi giggled.  
  
"You know what I mean" Will said.  
  
~*~  
  
At noon Sora stopped at the first climpable tree a few feet away from the road. She climped up to a big branch, and ate her lunch.  
  
Realizing she hadn't slept much she yawned / I guess a little nap won't hurt anyone/ she leaned against the stem with her hands folded behind her head.  
  
She closed her eyes, listening to the birds and the wind blowing in the leafs. Despite the lower temperature and the birds were not seagulls, but sparrows, it reminded her of Destiny Islands.  
  
Everything seemed to be calm and peaceful, it was hard to imagine that as soon as the sun was set, it would swarm with heartless.  
  
/It's strange they only appears at night/ was her last thought before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora woke up some hours later. She felt as fit as a fiddle, and jumped from her branch to the ground with a wide smile.  
  
She opened her backpack to change her clothes. Searching after the white cotton shorts and t-shirt Mickey gave her, her hands suddenly touched something nice and smooth at the bottom of the bag.  
  
Curious, she slowly pulled out the item. It was such a familiar scarlet color it had. She looked closer at the object, and realized it was her old wetsuit (I don't actually know what that red suit-thingie Sora's wearing in the game's called!) but somehow, it was bigger.  
  
Quickly she undressed to her undergarments, unzipped the long zipper on the suit, and pulled it on. She let out a small squeal of happiness when she'd found out that it fitted her (actually, it was too big because she was so skinny).  
  
She rummaged in her backpack to see if her shortsleeved Black/white jacket was in it too. It was, and she pulled it on, but when she wanted to zip it, she spotted something square bulge out from her pocket.  
  
She pulled it out. It was a small box. She opened it, and found her crown necklace, her pocket chain and a little note.  
  
She read the little note.  
  
~ A gift from your brother. He thought that you loved that outfit. Good luck, I'll be coming as soon as possible. -Mickey Mouse~  
  
She smiled, and put on the necklace and chain. Hoping that she would meet her friends soon, she went on with her journey.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Riku walked back and forth, too worried to stand still. He glared at his friends, who were lying on the couch, watching Tv.  
  
With a bored expression, Will zapped with the remote. Kairi yawed.  
  
"We've done this all day! And this house is a mess!" Riku said and pointed towards the bowls of snacks that was lying on the table and on the floor.  
  
"And?" Kairi said with her mouth full of potato chips.  
  
"We need to clean up for Soras sake!" Riku said.  
  
"Aww, how cute. He said 'Soras sake'" Will teased and Kairi giggled.  
  
"Just shut up and help me" Riku shot them a death glare.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora panted while she ran up the hill. She'd been attacked by a Behemoth from behind, and had defeated it just barely. More and more heartless were coming.  
  
She sliced trough a neo shadow, and kept running. She smiled in triumph when she saw the heartless was retreating, but still she kept trying to reach the top of the hill.  
  
The sun began to go down, and she quickly drank a m-potion. Raindrops fell from the sky and plopped down on Soras nose while transforming. He sneezed and decided to put on his raincoat. He ran up the now muddy hill. Sometimes he slipped, but soon he'd reached the top.  
  
He gasped, not because of the tall buildings up ahead, but because of the hooded figure that stood right in front of him.  
  
/Oh, no, not again!/ he thought.  
  
The man walked straight through him, and he got a flash of painful memories. Sora gasped and fell onto his back.  
  
'I see you are complete now' the hooded man said (still with his mental voice). 'Now is the time for me to take the most ultimate weapon of all' he lifted one of his black-gloved hands, pointing at the direction of Soras heart.  
  
Sora cried out in pain. His skin cracked open, the crimson blood trickled downwards his chest, dropping heavily to the ground and blended with the pools of rain. Then he saw the reddish flash of light that was his heart.  
  
The hooded man withdrew his now clenched fist, trying to tore Soras heart away from the rest of his body with his spell.  
  
"No!" Sora clenched protectively his chest with his hands "there's no way you're gettin' my heart!"  
  
The man laughed while he pulled out a very sharp sword. 'Have it your way' he charged at him.  
  
Sora drew his keyblade and dodged the attack, but the hooded man kept pressing his sword against Soras weapon. Sora gathered his strength and pushed the man away.  
  
The man stumbled backwards, and Sora swung the keyblade, leaving a deep cut on the enemys shoulder.  
  
The man healed his deep wound with a blue flash of light. Sora jumped, wanting to attack from the mid-air, but the man rolled to one side. He swung his sword and damaged Soras leg.  
  
Sora slipped a hand down in his pocket, withdrawing a hi-potion. Quickly he oppened the bottle, and brought it to his lips. 'You don't need that' the hooded man grabbed his wrist, causing Sora to drop the potion.  
  
"Gravigora!" Sora yelled. The familiar black orb appeared, but it disappeared again with an irritated wave from the foes hand 'how weakly' the man mocked.  
  
Sora stared in disbelief, and was too slow to realize that the man charged again. The man made a deep cut on his right arm and then kicked it afterwards, causing him to drop the keyblade, and the arm to break with a loud crack.  
  
A tear fell from his eyes. He picked up his keyblade with pure hate glowing in his normally innocent eyes. Sora attacked, but the hooded man dodged easily.  
  
The fight went on to what seemed like hours, neither of them wanting to surrender. Sora felt more and more exhausted, but finally it seemed like he'd got the upper hand. A final blow sent his enemy to the ground.  
  
Sora dematerialized his keyblade. He panted heavily while he moved closer to the defeated opponent, wanting to see the face behind the hood.  
  
Slowly, he knelt down, his hand shivered a bit when he tried to reach the hood.  
  
A hand quickly grabbed his neck, and lifted him up with his legs dangling a few inches from the ground. Sora starred right into the black hood.  
  
'You thought you had beaten me?' the hooded man said coldly while squeezing harder on Soras neck, making it even harder to breathe.  
  
Soras eyes widened and he struggled against the firm grip. /No! I can't die yet! Not before I've met Riku, Kairi and Will one more time../ the hooded man pulled out a dagger and Sora squeezed his eyes shut /Will help me!/  
  
~*~  
  
Riku kept running down the dark streets, searching for Sora. He had a hi- potion in his left hand, ready to be opened as soon as he found his wounded friend.  
  
"If you're dead, Sora, I'm gonna' bring you to live and then I'll kill you!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He knew that Will was just as worried as he was, Will couldn't fool him by acting like he didn't care. Together, they'd convinced Kairi that it was better for her to stay at home and finish cleaning up.  
  
Riku cursed himself under his breathe for start searching later than after the sun had set.  
  
Deciding it would be much easier to find Sora, he and Will split, Will looked in the eastern and northern part of the city, while Riku was looking in the western and southern part. He'd been searching, and still he hadn't any clue where Sora was.  
  
He got to the end of the street and stopped. He'd apparently ended up the outskirts of the city, since there was a grassy hill, surrounded by green fields, up ahead. The fist rays of sunlight hit the hill, almost letting it look like one of the two persons on the hill was glowing. He gasped when he saw that one of them actually 'was' glowing, and the other one tried to suffocate the glowing person.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora groaned in his pain while he transformed. He just wished this was a nightmare and it would end soon. When it did, he would be back on Destiny Islands, woken up by Kairi, just before they took the raft. And then he would convince his best friends it was better to stay on the island.  
  
But the pain and the dagger resting on the left side of his neck was bitter reality. The transforming ended. She stopped struggling, just hanging limp from the hooded mans arm.  
  
'That's right, resistance is futile' the man said slowly. Sora could've sworn it almost sounded seductive. He began to move the dagger, letting the cool steel dug into Soras skin.  
  
Sora didn't have any strength to scream or struggle. Her lungs winced of the need of oxygen, and the rest of her body ached because of the loss of blood.  
  
'I do not only need your heart' the hooded man said, and now there was no doubt that he was talking seductively. Sora could feel the mans breath when his head moved closer towards her own.  
  
'Your body's very useful too' he began to lick the cut on her neck 'Nobodys are perfect, just as you. You could've become a very powerful one, if your friend didn't care that much for you. You are the source of all heartless' he continued licking on her cut.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" someone yelled and Sora could feel the man stopped his licking. She guessed he'd turned his head to look at the person.  
  
~*~  
  
*Rikus POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it! I'd just used all my magic points to toss a black energyball on that psycho to save the damsel in distress, and it didn't affect him at all! He just kept drooling and licking on that poor girl. Speaking of the girl, there was a blue tint in her pale skin because of the lack of oxygen. I needed to save her.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" I yelled with a voice shaking with anger.  
  
The man turned his head to see the disturber, a.k.a. me.  
  
I materialized Oblivion and charged at him. My keyblade dug deep into his chest.  
  
The hood moved as he looked at the keyblade in his chest. Then he burst out laughing as if it was some kind of a joke.  
  
"Stopra!" I yelled, pushed my keyblade a little deeper into his body, letting the spell work deep inside him, before I pulled it out again with all my strength.  
  
The man screamed in agony with an odd voice that just appeared in my head 'this isn't last time we meet!' he disappeared with a flash of blue light.  
  
I dematerialized my Oblivion and ran towards the girl who was now lying on the ground. I knelt down, grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. I sighed in relief. She was alive, but if I didn't do something, she was surely going do die.  
  
I removed the cork from the hi-potion and slowly lifted her, letting her back and head rest on my chest. I let the hood slid away from her head and stiffened. Then I suddenly stroke her wet her to see if she was real. It was the girl from my dreams!  
  
The hi-potion didn't seem to heal her much. She'd lost a lot of blood. I looked suspiciously at the big black pools around us, wondering if it really was rain or her blood...  
  
I gave her the last potion I had, but still her state was critical. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms protectively around her. She was so cold. The first thing I wanted do when I came home was to replace her wet clothes with dry ones.  
  
I would not let her die, I'd just found her!..  
  
/Will!/ I thought /Why didn't I thought of him?/ I looked up at the sky /Will! Can you hear me? I've found a girl, and she's badly wounded/.  
  
'Where are you?' Will answered.  
  
/I'm on the top of a hill, due south/ I answered.  
  
'Don't move, I'm coming' Will said and broke the connection.  
  
I looked down at her. I decided to try to heal her with the magic point I'd got for fighting the hooded man.  
  
"Heal" I whispered and cast the Curaga spell. The green magic flowed into the girl and healed her wounds. I sighed, feeling light-headed, somehow sleepy. I didn't care; I always felt like that when I cast magic that wasn't dark. The girl was more important.  
  
"Riku?" a beautiful but weak and hoarse voice said "am I dead?" she looked at me with half lidded eyes. They the most adorable blue eyes, I'd ever seen.  
  
"No, you're not dead" I spoke softly.  
  
"I must be dreaming" she sighed and became unconscious. I tightened the hug, but not too tight, because I didn't wanted it to hurt her. I just wanted to stay like this forever, protecting her from every danger in the world.  
  
I felt the sleep came over me, and soon I drifted off.  
  
*end of chapter nine*  
  
Special note for my best friend Stella, who's reading this fic too: Haha! Jeg gjorde det! My ass remains unkicked, Blondie ^_^ Best friend 4ever, og vær stolt af at du har fået en note tilegnet specielt til dig i denne her fic. Hihi, du den bedste svensker I verden *mega-kram!*. Jeg vil prøve på at få det næste kapitel op snart. Er det i orden at jeg måske bruger dig senere hen? Jeg skal nok love at være sød mod din person *ondt grin* (To everyone elso who read this note: ehh, you didn't understand much of it, right?)  
  
Well, well, that was a bad chappie, right? It's a bit longer than the other chapters, and I hope you all like it. I tried to add a bit. uh. horror/angst -thingie-ish-whatever-it-was. I think it became disgusting, but I just tried to write in a new style...  
  
I have this bad habbit to read my previous chapters over and over again, trying to find some mistakes and to get the details. I've found out that I'm way better at writing English now, than for example just a month ago, but I still need a lot of practice, ya? XD  
  
Riku: ^_^ thanx for giving me Oblivion back. But don't you think I was too angry in this chapter?  
  
Me: that's because you were afraid that Sora would die or something, but you were trying to hide it.  
  
Riku: O.o ??? whatever, but I'm not afraid of anything.  
  
Sora: *points at Riku* You were afraid when Ellannor had got your keyblade in chapter eight.  
  
Will: *laughing* Yeah, and in chapter two, Sora said you were afraid of the dark.  
  
Riku: I was four when I was afraid of the dark and I think everyone should be afraid of Ellannor. She's quite scary.  
  
Me: *sadly* Yeah, Inno... *sobs* *begins blabbing about how big a geeky outsider I am and something about I'm proud of it and don't wanna be like my other classmates bla bla bla*  
  
Please review! Pretty, pretty please? *looks at the readers with puppy eyes*  
  
Kind regards.  
  
-Ellannor. 


	10. Chap 10 To be or not to be

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hi! ^_^ I'm sorry for updating this late, but I needed to read this chapter over and over again to get everything in place, and I decided to write three chapters in a row, so next chappie is up A.S.A.P.  
  
Special note for SSJ4 Sailor Menz: Hi! ^_^ It's only 'the night' before the first day in every month Sora's a boy, so when the sun rose, 'he' became a 'she' again - Inno it's confusing. *Slaps a hand on my forehead* I'd forgot everything 'bout the hair! I'm such an idiot! I'll let her get a haircut or something later on, I think. *mentally kicks myself* I'm a bad author.. Yeah, the special note for my friend (she's not registered on fanfiction.net) is written in Danish (well, except for: 'my ass remains unkicked' and 'Best friend 4ever'), it's related to Norwegian (like French and Spanish). Stella's Swedish, but she'd lived in Denmark ever since she was six years ol' (we are classmates). Oh, and thanx for the e-mails.  
  
Special note for Quistis30: I love your reviews and your help, it makes *me* feel special. I think I'll let you speculate about who it is, sorry, but if I told you then I think it'll be less funny. I hope you're not angry with me.. Oh, and how could Sora, Riku and Will be locked in a cage when they were snoring in my room??? o.O Aaaah, evil clones! ^_^ I like long reviews, it doesn't matter that it almost turned into a fic.  
  
Special note for Ihire Wing AKA Lady Phoenix: I'm not planning to stop this fic. I do already know the end of this fic *tear rolling down my cheek*, but it isn't coming up soon.  
  
Sora: Tell me the ending! I have the rights to know it!  
  
Me: nope, I won't tell. Just wait.  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Y'all know that Riku said "If you're dead, Sora, I'm gonna' bring you to live and then I'll kill you!". My dear mother always says that to me: "If you die before me, I'm gonna' bring you to live and then I'll kill you!" and then she grins. *Sweatdrop* ehh, she doesn't have any good sense of humour.  
  
I'm so happy! Finally, after nine chapters of separation, Riku and Sora meets. Let's move on with this story ^_^  
  
Kairi: because of Ellannors passion with flashbacks, the next one will be extra long.  
  
Me: Sorry, but I need to explain a lot. There'll be fewer flashbacks in the next chappies.  
  
Chapter ten. To be or not to be. (I've practically used all the quotes from the Deep dive movie. Those I've not mentione is for the later chapters)  
  
**  
  
"He'll never find us here, trust me" Riku said to the girl.  
  
Both laughed. He was four years old again. They were playing hide and seek, and were hiding in the water, right behind the Papou Island. Riku thought she looked adorable. The girls blue swimmingsuit with a picture of a papou fruit matched her blue eyes.  
  
"Watch out!" the girl suddenly whispered and dragged him with her to the ladder.  
  
"What?" Riku asked.  
  
"Will almost saw you, Riku. You better be careful" the girl answered and giggled.  
  
Riku smirked "yeah, I think so." he frowned when he saw the girls eyes widened. She pointed towards the sky. Riku looked up and gasped. A glowing red meteor was heading for the island.  
  
The girl bounced around happily "Lookie, Riku! A falling star! Let's make a wish!" she closed her eyes.  
  
"It's not a falling star, it's a meteor" Riku said, not really wanting to disappoint her. She hung her head, disappointed. Riku smirked "but it's okay, make a wish if you want".  
  
The girl nodded and closed her eyes again, thinking about what to wish. Riku frowned again, wondering if the meteor was a bad sign. Whatever it was, it was falling with an incredible speed.  
  
The girl giggled. Riku smirked and tilted his head "what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. you just look so cute when you are fro-frowning" she said like 'frowning' was a difficult word.  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. He looked cute?! "Well, you look cute all the time" he said.  
  
She crossed her arms, pouting "I'm not cute!".  
  
"Oh, yes you ar-" Riku was cut off by the sound of something hitting the ocean. Riku turned his head to see a large wave flowing towards them.  
  
He gently pushed the girl closer to the ladder "get up, quick!". She nodded and climbed up.  
  
Riku followed, but the wave caught him, trying to tore him away from the ladder.  
  
"Ah!" Riku yelled when he lost his grip on the ladder.  
  
"Got you!" the girl caught his hand and smiled. Riku smirked back.  
  
Together they got him up on the island. "I thought I was supposed to be the one in distress" she panted.  
  
"I didn't need any help" he answered, panting.  
  
"Sure" she rolled her eyes and stood up. She looked up at the sky "I think it was the meteor.Riku, let's check it out" she dove into the water.  
  
Riku followed. Something red was floating a few feet away from them "over there!" he pointed.  
  
They swam towards the object "a seashell!" she said.  
  
"Holy papou! If it isn't the largest seashell I've ever seen." Riku said. It was twice as large as him and the girl. The girl giggled at his sudden outburst "c'mon, let's see what's inside" she began to push it to the shore. It only moved at bit, even when she pushed with all her strength. She tried to glare at Riku, but that made her look even more adorable "gimme' a hand".  
  
Riku sighed, deciding to help her. He knew that if he didn't do it, he would have to look into her pleading puppy eyes.  
  
As soon as they'd got it ashore, they took a closer look at the seashell.  
  
Riku poked at the shell, afraid that it would blow up or something "I don't think we can open it".  
  
The girl bounced around it, trying to find a crack in the shell "what do we do now?".  
  
"Hello, children" a voice spoke behind their backs. They turned around to see a person no other than the mayor of Destiny Islands. "Where did you found such a large seashell?"  
  
She jumped with excitement "it fell- ow!" Riku stabbed her ribs with an elbow "uh, we found it floating in the water" he said quickly.  
  
"And now we can't open it" she added sadly and hung her head.  
  
"Maybe I can help you" the mayor said. They tried again to open it, but the shell simply wouldn't open. When they turned it, Riku saw a tiny green button. He pressed it, and the shell began to open immediately. It looked like a gummiship inside, and on a large pillow lay.. a red-haired girl! Riku starred in disbelief, because it wasn't just a red-haired girl, it was a *certain* red-haired (okies, I think you all know who it is by now. It's Kairi). Riku looked at the girl who was now standing besides the mayor. She was frowning at him /why is she frowning?/ he thought.  
  
Suddenly he saw a string of light connecting the girl and Kairi, and another one connected with Kairi and him. Letters began to appear on a small screen, but since Riku was only about four, he couldn't read it.  
  
The mayor frowned and lifted Kairi up "she's pretty, isn't she?" he took the seashell with his other hand.  
  
The girl nodded, but still frowning.  
  
"Yeah" Riku said.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" the girl asked.  
  
"I think I'll take her home, and then I'll find a family who will take her" the mayor answered smiling "see you, oh, and Will is looking for you two. You better go find him" he went to his boat and headed for the main island.  
  
Riku turned to the girl "why were you frowning?"  
  
"Riku, how do you know when you're in love?" she just asked.  
  
"Huh?" his eyebrows rose. She looked away from him.  
  
"I don't think I can explain it. You have to try it yourself" Riku answered while scratching the back of his head.  
  
She looked at him and gave him a nervous smile. She moved closer, and hugged him, nuzzling his arm with her nose "okay".  
  
Riku was taken aback by her sudden action, but he relaxed after a while and hugged her back. The hug was so nice. he wished he would never have to let go. They looked into each others eyes. She smiled. He felt he could never look away from those blue depths. He leaned forward to get his very first kiss, when-.  
  
"There you are!" Will came running towards them. Riku and the girl quickly let go of each other. Will stopped in front of them, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You're it!" he pointed at Riku.  
  
"Where did the others go?" Riku looked around.  
  
"They went home to get some lunch and see the new girl at the mayors house. Did you see her?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, we found her in a big seashell why do you think we're all wet?" the girl answered "So., what do you think of her?"  
  
Will hung his head "I didn't see her.. I had to find you first. But we can go to the mayor when we are going home for dinner, right?"  
  
"Right" Riku said, "let's play for now" he closed his eyes and began to count.  
  
"... Ninety-nine.... One hundred!" he finished counting and began to look around for his two friends.  
  
"Where are you?!" he sang and opened the door to the racing spot. He gasped when he saw the girl lie on the ground in a pool of red substance. Blood. Will shook hands with a tall, platinum-haired man.  
  
"Deal" the man said, "I'll leave them alone for now. In exchange I've got your heart".  
  
"And they won't remember anything of me?" the looked at the girl with sadness in his eyes.  
  
The pool of blood disappeared, and the girl floated a few inches from the ground. "Nothing" the man assured.  
  
"Good" Will said, but he gasped when he saw Riku "Riku, what are you doing here?!".  
  
The man created a dark-purple orb, and threw it in the direction of Rikus chest. Riku was too much in shock to move. It flew right through his skin and hit his heart. Everything went black and Riku felt himself fall to the ground.  
  
"...Don't worry..." Riku heard the mans voice inside his head.  
  
"...He will not remember anything.."  
  
**  
  
Riku opened his eyes, panting heavily. He realised the girl wasn't in his arms and he looked around, afraid of someone had taken her when he fell asleep.  
  
He was home, in the bedroom. The girl lay on the other bed, now wearing a long, dry, white t-shirt.  
  
"What is it Riku?" Kairi sat on a chair between the two beds.  
  
He wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand "just a nightmare" he panted.  
  
Smiling nervously, she went to the closet and tossed him some clean clothes.  
  
"I've finally found her, Kairi" Riku said while looking at the unconscious girl "Isn't she beautiful.?".  
  
"Y-y-yeah" Kairi stuttered.  
  
Riku frowned "what's wrong? Where's Will?"  
  
"Will is in the kitchen. He's really exhausted" Kairi said, looking more nervous than before.  
  
"Has he found Sora yet?" Riku felt uncomfortable with Kairis behaviour.  
  
Kairis laughed sadly "it's funny you mention Sora. You see.um" she turned around and opened the closet.  
  
Riku inhaled deeply, feeling he was losing his patience. "Where is Sora?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I don't think you'll believe this," she sighed "but I'm telling you anyway" she began to rummage in the bottom of the closet "Will came here with you and that girl. She was totally soaked through, so I decided to change her. When I unzipped the raincoat. well, take a look yourself" she tossed something red at him and Riku caught it.  
  
When he found out what it was, he starred at the girl and then at Kairi "it's impossible!"  
  
Kairi shook her head and smiled sadly.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door "I'm gonna' kill." he continued heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Will!" Riku slammed the door right behind him "I want an explanation, and it better be good" he placed Soras outfit on the table.  
  
Will yawned "Riku, I'm not in the mood for yelling".  
  
"I don't care whenever you are in the mood or not!" Riku drew his keyblade "but if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I swear that your weapon will find a new place to be - down your throat!" he hissed.  
  
Willl sighed "what's going on is..eheheh" he smiled weakly.¨  
  
"Where is Sora?!" Riku shouted.  
  
Will burst out laughing "I thought you knew." he said, thoughtfully resting his chin on his hand. He stood up and opened the door to the hall "come". He went to the bedroom and pointed at the girl on the bed "there's Sora".  
  
"Stop joking, this is serious, Will!" Riku said.  
  
"I *am* serious, Riku" Will sneered.  
  
"Stop arguing" Kairi said.  
  
They turned their angry gazes towards her. She winced a bit, but then she glared back "listen you guys; I don't know if this is Sora.. Anyways, she needs rest, and you are going to wake her up if you don't stop arguing!"  
  
"We are not arguing!" Will and Riku shouted.  
  
"It's just because Riku won't believe in anything I say" Will murmured.  
  
"I just don't believe this is Sora!" Riku sneered "if you haven't noticed, it's a *she* in the bed, not a *he*".  
  
"I know perfectly it's a *she*, thank you very much" Will stated, and sighed to point out he was tired of this type of conversation.  
  
"Cut it out, you two" Kairi said. They didn't stop glaring at each other. She sighed and began to push them towards the door "If you have to yell, then please do it in the living room!" she pushed them into the hall, and quickly closed the door.  
  
She sighed and decided to check the girl. The girl's forehead was very hot, Kairi hoped the girl hadn't fever or something because they hadn't any antibiotic against it. She sighed and sat down on the chair. A potion could only heal wounds (which Kairi gave the girl lots of because she'd broken her arm), not diseases. If it got worse, they needed to get her to a doctor. Will had done some kind of healing spell on her, that seemed to work a lot, but the problem was he got so exhausted afterwards.  
  
"Everything is my fault" she looked at the green orb in her hands and then out of the window "if you just hadn't let me borrow your abilities, Sora".  
  
"It was my decision, not yours". a small voice said.  
  
Kairi starred at the girl "Sora?". But the girl had already fallen into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sora's not my brother, she's my sister" Will said calmly "She's infected with a dangerous virus, and I'm trying to keep her alive with all my might. I'm too tired to have a fight with you, Riku."  
  
"That girl is not Sora" Riku said.  
  
"Who is she then, Riku?" Will asked.  
  
"... How should I know?" Riku said.  
  
"Have you seen her before?" Will asked "I thought that Sora removed that lock to your memories.".  
  
"He did" Riku said "you know that".  
  
"Then you must remember her.." Will tossed himself on the couch "what went wrong. how come he doesn't remember" he murmured to himself.  
  
"I do remember the girl" Riku admitted.  
  
"What's her name then?" Will asked.  
  
"I don't know" Riku shrugged.  
  
"Aha!" Will pointed at him "and you don't see 'male' Sora in your newfound memories, right? But I'm within some of them".  
  
"..." Riku thought for a moment. Will was right.. Sora wasn't within his 'new' memories, while Will was. But he couldn't believe it. /No, you just won't believe you fell in love with a boy. again/ a voice in his mind told him, and he knew it wasn't Will, but his own conscience. "So? I guess I'll get a dream with both Sora and the girl soon" Riku said.  
  
Will waved his comment away with his hand "whatever you say". He yawned "I'm gonna' get some sleep now. If you still want to yell at me, then do it tomorrow" he pulled a sheet around him and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Riku went to the bedroom. Kairi immediately got up from her chair and bounced around him "It's Sora! It's Sora!".  
  
"What's Sora?" he asked.  
  
"She's Sora" she pointed at the girl who was still laying unconscious on the bed "she spoke to me!".  
  
Riku felt her forehead with his and, checking if she had fever "I think you should go to sleep. That girl isn't Sora, you're just exhausted and gets hallucinations".  
  
"I'm not hallucinating, Riku! She spoke to me, it's true!" Kairi almost yelled, forgetting to be quiet.  
  
Riku sighed "get some sleep, Kairi. You take the other bed, I'm sleeping on the chair".  
  
Kairi sighed, knowing that she would lose if they began to discuss who was going to sleep on the bed and who was going to sleep elsewhere. Riku had already placed himself on the chair and fallen asleep. She lay on the bed, starring at the light from the window, thinking. /Am I really halucinating?... Was it just my imagination?... What if-/ the girl in the other bed tossed herself around "Don't take Kairi!" she said hoarsely, before she stopped moving, looking just as limp as before.  
  
Kairi smiled brightly. There was no doubt it was Sora, Riku just wouldn't believe. She got an idea. She titoptoed towards the living room, gently shaking Wills arm "get up, Will. I need you to help me" she whispered.  
  
Will stirred and yawned "it's it's about half past eleven, Kairi. I'll help you tomorrow, now go get some sleep".  
  
"But, listen, you told me how that healing spell worked, and...." she whispered something in his ear. His lips formed into a big smirk "not bad, but I'm too exhausted today. Tomorrow".  
  
Kairi looked at him with pleading puppy eyes.  
  
Will fought the urge to do whatever she wanted "Tomorrow" he repeated.  
  
Kairi looked away in defeat "okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
**  
  
The girl ran towards him. The fear painted in her face made Riku worried. The way this scene looked like made him afraid that something was wrong. He was pretty sure this wasn't a memory. It was dark all around them, the ground was grassy with a rocky path, rain was falling, making them wet. They were both their normal age.  
  
She stopped right in front of him, inhaling and exhalimg rapidly in fear of something behind her, and looked back. "Riku, what are you doing here?" she asked, still looking behind her.  
  
"Uh, I really want to know that too" Riku said "what's wrong?".  
  
"Maybe it actually worked" she just mumbled and ran a hand through her wet hair "we can't talk here, he's coming" she took his hand and ran as fast as she could. Riku, of course, followed. They'd run a few meters when Riku stopped "I don't even know your name".  
  
"Riku, it's me, Sora, you dork!" the girl yelled in panic "he's coming! He's coming! Please, Riku, if you want to get out of this alive, then run!". But Riku took a step backwards "no, you're not Sora!".  
  
Tears were visible in her eyes "Riku, don't...aaah!" something grabbed her from behind. A keyblade materialized in her hand, and she began to attack the enemy.  
  
"Watch out!" Riku yelled and drew his keyblade, attacking a hooded figure that charged at the girl. The figure disappeared with a loud scream.  
  
"Thanks" the girl panted. Riku starred at the keyblade in her hand.  
  
"It's me, Riku. Please don't be angry with me" she squeezed lightly on his shoulder with a hand.  
  
Riku looked deeply into her eyes "But why?". She opened her mouth, but instead of answering, she gasped when a black portal opened beneath her, letting her fall deep into the darkness.  
  
Riku tried to rescue her, but it was too late.  
  
'Help me!' she mimicked before she was gone.  
  
**  
  
*End of chapter one*  
  
Well, well.... How was it? Confusing? I think so...  
  
I've got Final Fantasy 8! Yay! Now I know what you meant about those trains, Quistis30. That girl, Rinoa.. She looks just like me! O.o I hope I'm not acting like her, she's a bit.. Um, bitchy.  
  
I've just learned about inches and feet, too. It's a bit confusing, don't ya' think? Twelve inches = one foot, or something.. I've always wondered how tall I am in feet, and I've found out I'm 5 foot 8 -that's just as tall as Leon. Though I wish I was at least 5 foot 11. I'm talkin' too much..  
  
Kairi: I didn't have a very important part to play in this chapter. *sobs*  
  
Me: you have a much bigger part in chapter eleven and twelve.  
  
Will: hey, what about me?? I want some Kairi/Will!  
  
Me: ehh, I'll consider it.  
  
I've planned the next chapter to be up at Sunday. My little sister has birthday tomorrow, and we're all going to my grandma to a bithdayparty, so it won't be any sooner *sad face*. Please review! 


	11. Chap 11 Unexpected moves

Metamorphosis.  
  
Special note for Quistis30: I'd already written the chapter, when you reviewed me, and the next one is almost finished ^_^ *sings* train, train, take us away, take us away, far away.  
  
Special note for Ihire Wing AKA Lady Phoenix: *hugs you* then be happy! ^_^ I'm updating almost every week! And I didn't cry because of what you wrote, but because of the ending.. Why does stories have to have an ending, it's so sad...  
  
Chapter eleven. Unexpected moves.  
  
Riku woke up the next morning to see Will kneeling besides the girl, with a hand on her forehead. Riku sighed in relief, and got up.  
  
The deep frown over Wills closed eyes showed that he was in deep concentration. Sometimes, his mouth twitched like he was fighting to keep the concentration. Finally, he let out a deep sigh and removed the hand, and put on his sunglasses..  
  
"You said something about she's a dangerous virus" Riku said, watching Will rub his temples "what kind of virus is it?".  
  
"Well, it isn't really a virus. It's very difficult to handle" Will answered looking at the girl "it attacks different areas of the heart, by using her imagination. The only way to fight it is to give Sora some 'mental support'" he smirked.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean with 'mental support'?" Riku asked with a determinated expression on his face.  
  
Wills mouth nearly widened to a big grin /this is easier than I thought. He didn't even say 'quit calling her Sora' or something/. "Do you want me to show you? Do you wanna' help? She's almost cured, we've spotted the center of it. It's a good fighting practice" he asked.  
  
"Sure, why not" Riku shrugged moved closer /fighting practice?!/.  
  
"Okay, place a hand on her forehead" Will instructed "exactly. Watch your back now, if you get hurt, it'll damage you mentally".  
  
"Huh?" Riku gasped, but Will touched Rikus forehead and closed his eyes. Riku fell unconscious almost immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku was on the dark place again "Where are we, Will?!" he glared at the other male.  
  
"In Soras imagination" Will answered "speaking of the devil." he pointed at something glowing behind a small hill with some bushes "I think she's started the party without us". They began to run forward while they drew their weapons. When they reached the top, Riku became very confused at the scenario.  
  
The girl was fighting the hooded figure again, but she'd stopped, looking at the object the foe had in its hands. It was an unconscious Riku, grabbed by the collar of his old tank top.  
  
"Surrender and he will not get hurt" the hooded man said.  
  
"No, you're a liar! It isn't Riku" she covered her ears with her hands "I will not surrender!".  
  
"If you do not care about your friends, then." the man pulled out a sword, slowly letting the tip come closer to "Rikus" chest.  
  
"I care about my friends!" she yelled, still her hands were covering her ears. The real Riku on the top of the hill clutched his chest, afraid of what was going to happen next.  
  
"But not as much as your own life." the man stabbed "Riku", letting blood drop to the ground.  
  
Tears was falling from the girls glaring eyes "that's not true!".  
  
Riku twitched and glanced at Will "let's move".  
  
They ran down the hill "Leave her alone!" Will yelled. They stood by her side, ready to battle.  
  
Sora quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hand "Hello, boys. I'm afraid I can't ask you to make yourselves at home"  
  
"Well, if you made the sky much brighter and painted the enemies pink, then I sure would suit myself" Will replied sarcastically.  
  
The false Riku vanished "long time, no see, Will. What is it, ten years?" the hooded man said in a amusing tone.  
  
Sora and Riku could almost feel the hatred in the eyes behind Wills sunglasses "I don't care even if it's been a hundred years, you're still going to die!" Will answered.  
  
"What?" Riku gasped.  
  
"You know him?!" Sora raised her brows.  
  
"Just fight for Soras sake!" Will charged at the hooded man.  
  
Sora starred puzzled at Riku "Soras sake?"  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you later" Riku followed Will. Sora shrugged and attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, the hooded man managed to escape trough a portal. The dark sky turned bright blue in one instant. A sun shone down on them, making the moment of victory even greater.  
  
"I guess this means Sora's cured" Riku said.  
  
"So you admit it's Sora?" Will asked  
  
"Well, I had this dream- " Sora cut him off: "I called him. And told him it was me" she crossed her arms.  
  
"You called him?!" Will was shocked "Sora, you need to save your energy, you're weak -at the moment" he added when Sora opened her mouth to complain.  
  
"We better get back to give you some breakfast" Will said. Soras stomach agreed. Riku chuckled at bit, and kicked a stone near his foot.  
  
"See ya'" Sora waved.  
  
Riku smiled at her before he came back to reality (weird sentence.).  
  
~*~  
  
Riku felt just as exhausted as Will looked. He realized Soras stomach wasn't the only one growling -his did it as well. Breakfast wouldn't be bad right now..  
  
They went to the kitchen. Kairi had already readied a bowl of cereal for him "how was it?" she whispered to Will after she'd handed Riku his bowl.  
  
"Well, we fully cured her, but if you meant to convince him it really was Sora, then it was a waste of energy" Will answered "she'd called him".  
  
Kairi covered her mouth with one hand in mere shock "she didn't!"  
  
"Oh, yes she did" Will nodded "Kairi, we need to buy..."  
  
Riku looked away, pretending that he wasn't listening, or even better; he was pretending he didn't existed in this room. /So they would try to convince me../ he smiled and decided to check on Sora, letting Will and Kairi have their chitchat.  
  
She was still unconscious, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. He sat on the chair, gently stroking her cheek (unconsciously of course), thinking of her beautiful (and now closed) eyes. Sora sighed and rolled to a side, as if she had just woken up from a pleasant dream and now wanted to get back to sleep.  
  
"Our beahih tihlih ee" she sighed into the pillow.  
  
"What?" Riku chuckled.  
  
Sora giggled and moved to face Riku, resting her chin on a hand "I said: your breathe is tickling me" she said tiredly.  
  
"Sorry" he moved a bit away.  
  
"No, please don't go!" she grabbed his wrist, looking with pleading, halflidded eyes into his. A loud noise interrupted them "huuuungry" Sora exclaimed, wrapping her arm around her stomach.  
  
"Then look what I've got" Riku said, placing the bowl of cereal right before her eyes. When he teasily moved the bowl in cirkles, her eyes followed it like she was hypnotized.  
  
"Is that bowl for me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Actually" Riku sat down on the bed, and slowly letting a spoon of cereal make its way to his mouth. Teasingly, he slowly choked his breakfast, before he swallowed "it's *my* breakfast".  
  
Sora wriggled a bit under her sheets, not turning her eyes from the bowl.  
  
"Please?" she said when she finally looked away from the bowl, and looked at him with her pleading puppy eyes.  
  
"Please what?" Riku teased while licking the spoon. (This scene could be a bit perverted if it wasn't bout a bowl of breakfast O.o).  
  
"Can I have some?" her stomach growled loudly "sooo huuungry!" she complained, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Riku smirked "hmmm.." He acted like he was thinking about it. He dug his spoon into the cereal, preparing another mouthful of breakfast. Again, he slowly lifted the spoon "no".  
  
He knew he was torturing Sora. The look in her eyes told him she was ready to kill for that bowl of cereal, and he slightly felt more and more nervous about holding it.  
  
Meanwhile Sora thought she actually *was* ready to do everything to get some breakfast, even to kill or make a fool of herself again and seduce someone.  
  
She crawled weakly onto his lap, resting one leg on each of his sides. She grabbed his shoulders while leaning forward.  
  
Riku was frozen by Soras sudden action, the spoon almost touching his mouth "S-S-S-Sora, what are you-" he stuttered, but she kept leaning forward, until her lips..  
  
*End of chaper eleven*  
  
Heheee, I love to spoil, I love to spoil, I love to-  
  
Sora: *tapes my mouth while blushing furiously* I think everyone's got the point now!  
  
Kairi: *bouces around, singing* Sora is blushing! Sora is blusing! ..  
  
Riku: Just shut up.  
  
Kairi: Are you going to blush too?  
  
Will: stop it, Kairi! You're not the one who's the hyperactive here. Leave it to Sora and Ellannor.  
  
Me: mpfh! *tugs the tape away from my mouth* Hey! *Glares daggers at Will, and then turns to the screen* I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry, but it was a perfect time to stop! ^_^ Review! Review! Review! Oh, and I'm thinking about adding some lemon/lime, sounds good? Is it okay? whaddaya' think? 


	12. Chap 12 Simple and clean

Metamorphosis  
  
Now, where were we? Oh, now I know!  
  
'Riku was frozen by Soras sudden action, the spoon almost touching his mouth "S-S-S-Sora, what are you-" he stuttered, but she kept leaning forward, until her lips.. '  
  
Chapter twelve. Simple and clean.  
  
..Closed around the cold metal spoon, and quickly swallowed the cereal before Riku could react.  
  
"Yuck!" she stuck out her tongue "why are you always eating healthy cereal? And you don't even add sugar!" she shook her head.  
  
Riku starred at Sora with a very confused expression, and to the now empty spoon. Then he suddenly snapped back to reality. He placed the bowl on the chair "why you..!" He pinned her down, tickling her.  
  
"No no! Please, Riku-ahahahaha! I'm sor-ahah! Stop it! hahahah! You've won!" she said between laughter.  
  
"Oh, so the keyblade master is too weak to struggle, huh?" the silverhaired boy teased, letting his fingers tickle her sides where he knew she was most ticklish. She stopped moving around under him when he said 'weak'. Her eyes went empty, and she pushed him away, puling the sheet over her body and head.  
  
"Something wrong?" Riku asked /did I hurt her?/.  
  
"Sorry, Riku. I'm just tired" Sora mumbled under the sheet. She hugged her knees, sighing /and especially tired of being called weak./ someone lifted her up. Riku laid her on his lap, and pulled the sheet away from her face "you should get some sleep then". She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. "I guess so" she sighed, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Riku wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth in a soothing way, trying to get the spikyhaired girl to fall asleep. His fingers ran over the almost healed cut on her neck, his cheeks reddening with anger when he thought of that cloaked man hurting her in that disgusting way.  
  
Sora eventually fell asleep peacefully, but he kept his arms around her, inhaling her sweet scent of papou, sun and ocean. Inhaling the scent of his Sora.. Riku frowned /my Sora?! That sounded odd. she's not mine, she's never been. Is it.. Is it really love I feel for my best friend? A boy, now turned into a girl, but how? Why? Why is Sora a girl now?./. he could hear the door handle be turned a looked towards the door to see Kairi looking back at him. She pressed her lips together, trying to prevent herself from squealing. Riku shook his head, mimicking 'no, no, no!' but she gave up, opening her mouth while inhaling.  
  
"That's so cute!!!!!!" she squealed out loud, making Sora jerk up and summon her keyblade, ready to attack.  
  
She dematerialized her keyblade "Kairi, don't do that! I could've cut your throat!" she shouted, and rested a hand over her heart, panting.  
  
Kairi didn't seem to listen, because she ran over and gave her a big hug, squeezing her with all her might "ow, Kairi! It hurts" Sora turned her head to give Riku a 'help me!' look. Riku understood and walked over to Kairi. He poked her shoulder "uh, Kairi?" but she refused to let go of Sora. She made a growling sound, like she was a puppy you tried to take a slipper away from.  
  
"You definitively are Sora. No one else smells like that" Kairi said when she finally let go of Sora.  
  
"I smell?!" she sniffed under her bandaged arms. Riku and Kairi smiled. "Well, I can't smell anything." she crossed her arms "but I guess a shower wouldn't be that bad".  
  
Kairi giggled "no, you're not.. never mind. Oh, god, you look even more beautiful when you're awake!"  
  
Soras eye widened, letting her arms dangle to her sides to look at herself "who, me?! I admit I'm pretty, but I'm *not* beautiful!"  
  
Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but Riku knew she loved to discuss and cut her off "I think you should go back to sleep, Sora"  
  
Bad move.  
  
Kairis face expression changed to her 'motherly look' "Oh, I'd forgot! Why are you standing here, when you should get some rest?!"  
  
"Uh, maybe because you woke me up?" Sora answered, and stubbornly crossed her arms again. Riku, standing behind Kairi, was on the edge of laughing.  
  
"Get back in you bed, young lady!" Kairi commanded.  
  
"Yes, mommy" Sora mocked, curtseyed and crawled back into bed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Will walked in, taking a look around.  
  
"Will!" Sora wanted to bounce out of the bed, but Kairi pushed her back "I said; get back to sleep, Sora!".  
  
"But I have a letter for him!" Sora said "from Mick- uh, the king!"  
  
"Right now I don't care even if it was from Ansem. Sleep!" Kairi yelled, her eyes glowed with insanity. Sora pulled the sheet over her head, forcing herself to try to sleep. She was always scared to death when Kairi was in that mood - not even fate could tell what Kairi could do if you didn't obey her / I'm glad I'm not that insane when I'm PMS'ing/.  
  
Riku cleared his throat "we'll leave now, sleep tight"  
  
"No!" faster than a bullet, a mess of chestnut-brown hair had found its way from the bed to Rikus leg, not wanting to let go of it.  
  
"Don't go, Riku" she wrapped her arms even tighter around his leg. Will and Kairi exchanged looks. Will made an 'aww' face, resting a hand on his cheek, and Kairi hide her giggling behind a hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Sora" Riku tried to calm her down "I'll be in the kitchen. You need some breakfast, right?".  
  
"Please stay with me" she pleaded, looking down, rubbing his leg with her cheek.  
  
"Why are you so scared to let me leave the room?" Riku asked. Sora shifted a bit, trying to find a comfortable position on his foot. /why?. I'm just scared to see you close a door right in front of me, Riku/ she still remembered the day when she closed Kingdom hearts, letting her best friend and secret love stucked on the other side with the king /I just don't want him to leave, now that I've found him./ his voice suddenly appeared inside her head 'take care of her'... /take care of her? Does it mean he loves Kairi? Of course it does, Sora, you morron! He'd always loved Kairi, how could you think he loves you?/ she could feel her heart drop down to her stomach / his heart will break when she tells him she doesn't love him in that way./ she though, forgetting all about her own little (actually BIG) heartache.  
  
"Well, I can make the breakfast" Will offered, resting a hand on Rikus shoulder.  
  
"No, you need to sleep too, I'll do it" Kairi said "if it means I can get her to go to sleep, then I'll gladly do it" the spikyhaired girl stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
"Uh, Sora?" Sora looked up. "Would you please let go of my leg now?"  
  
"Sorry" she murmured and let go, but lost her balance and landed with her butt on the floor "ouch!".  
  
Riku sighed /she's too cute for her own good/ "Come here" Riku lifted her fragile body with one arm under her knees and the other one behind her back, and lay her down on the bed.  
  
He could hear Will and Kairis giggles, and turned his head to send them a death glare. It was embarrassing to have Sora clinging all around him, but he liked it in a way. Sora had always been so childish, this was just one of her ways to show that she cared about him - /*cares* , not as in *loves* !/ Riku forced himself to think.  
  
Kairi and Will walked out of the room "Don't you two do anything we wouldn't do" Will laughed, standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Believe me, Will. We'll do much less" Riku teased back, though he hissed it.  
  
"Veery funny, Riku" Will slammed the door shut.  
  
Sora began to cough "Will and Kairi?!" she blurted out. Will and Kairi loved each other?! Riku knew it, and now he was jealous?  
  
Riku scratched the back of his head "Yeah, but they're both too cowardly to tell each other" he rested a hand thoughtfully on his chin "hmm, it's actually interesting. Kairi with her mood swings and the patient and a bit soft Will.. I think they'll make a perfect couple, what do you think?"  
  
Sora sighed in relief /yeah, but I think the two of us could become a even more perfect couple/ she began to laugh weakly from under her covers, and Riku eventually joined her.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku thought the next couple of days passed by faster than Selphie on a sugar high (Will: which is very fast! O.o). Kairi forced Sora, much to Soras displeasure, to stay in bed all the time, which made the sapphire eyed girl a bit grumpy the first week after she was cured.  
  
Riku and Sora mostly talked about the time where they lived on Destiny Islands, - when Sora was awake. She slept most of the time, too exhausted to stay awake. Still she refused to let Riku leave the room, but he didn't complain.. Until this day, when Kairi and Will went to the store to the ingredients to make m-potions, whatever that was...  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Sora, for your sake! Let go!"  
  
"No!" Sora tightened her grip around his ankles. He lost his balance, and fell forward, but he tried to keep moving towards the door by crawling.  
  
"Please Sora, I need to pee!" he said for the hundred time that day, but she refused to let go of him. Untill this fateful day (overdramatic) he'd managed to sneak out of the room to get some food and go to the bathroom when she slept. But this time, Sora woke up, and was immediately over him.  
  
Riku sighed and stopped struggling. He laid on his back, looking down at the smaller person on his legs "Go back to sleep, I'll be here soon" he said softly.  
  
She looked at him with her pleading puppy eyes. He inhaled deeply while counting to ten, trying to keep himself from hugging and kissing her. The last few day had been so embarrassing -he almost couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore. He knew it was wrong to love Sora, she'd been a boy, but she was a girl now, and nothing seemed to change that fact. He was lucky that he was a master of hiding feelings. "Sora, do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
Sora was caught off guard. Her brows moved to something between a frown and to be raised questionly. She looked deeply into his aquamarine eyes while she slowly made her way up to his chest. She sat on his abdomen, legs on each side of his waist, keeping him from getting away "what if I do?". She trusted him, even if he'd been on the dark side.  
  
"If I promise I'll get as soon as possible, would you let go of me then?" Riku asked, looking just as deeply into her sapphire eyes.  
  
She grinned "I don't really know, I like to sit here, it's so comfortable" she wriggled a bit a bit with her butt, making Riku groan. She rested her head on his chest "and I'm just so sleepy" she closed her eyes.  
  
A slam coming from the front door made the spikyhaired girl sit upright again "Hello! We're back!" Kairi shouted. They could hear her footsteps get closer to the bedroom "and we've got everything we need to make the po.. tion. uh." She'd opened the door and now looked at her two best friends sitting in that awkward position.  
  
"K-K-Kairi, it i-isn't what y-y-you t-t-t-think it is!" Riku stuttered, looking at Sora, wanting her to agree.  
  
Sora was quite amused by the silverhaired boys panicked expression on his face. She decided this was a perfect time to tease him. She blinked at Kairi and then leaned forward, licking Rikus nose "yes, we were planning a threesome, right love? Come on, Kairi, join us, let's have some fun" she grinned at her own perverted comment. The silverhaired boy underneath her looked terrified, his pale skin seemed much paler than normally.  
  
Kairi understood Soras wink and wanted to laugh out loud when Rikus beautiful eyes widened as Sora asked Kairi to join. It didn't look like Riku returned that lustful expression Sora had.  
  
"Stop teasing me! I. Need. To. Go. To. The. Bathroom!" he panted and pushed Sora off.  
  
Kairi couldn't hold it anymore. She ran out of the room and into the living room, slammed the door and began to laugh. Will looked at her like she was insane.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora and Riku could hear the redhaired girls laughing hysterics. They looked at each other, and then Sora began to laugh too.  
  
Riku glared at her and walked towards the door, mumbling something about 'girls have bad humor' and slammed the door. He couldn't believe it! This could only happen in a stupid fanfiction a dirtyminded fangirl had written! (Me: *punches Riku* Hey, that wasn't nice, you know!)  
  
Sora didn't notice him leave, she was laughing too much.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Lunch's ready!" Kairi, followed by Will, entered the bedroom with a plate of salad and a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce "eat up, you two".  
  
Sora stuck out her tongue "yuck, why do I have to eat salad?".  
  
"Because vegetables are healthy, and you need vitamins" Kairi smiled triumphantly and crossed her arms "and if you don't do, you won't get any dessert".  
  
"Kairi's right" Will said "you need to recover as fast as possible".  
  
Sora tried to jump out of the bed, but Will and Kairi kept her down "Gimme' a break! I *am* cured! I wish you could stop playing my parents!" she pouted. Kairi and Will blushed a bit by her comment.  
  
"I agree with Sora. You're making such a fuss about it" Riku mumbled from his seat on the chair.  
  
"So it's two against two" Will smiled "I guess Sora could need some fresh air.. let's talk about it after lunch" he walked towards the door.  
  
"Are you on their side now?" Kairi rested her hands on her hips. Will stopped in the doorframe and turned his head a bit to face her "it's hard enough to be her brother, I do not want to be her father too. Are you coming?".  
  
Kairi sighed, deciding to surrender. She went to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for supporting me" said Sora and stretched.  
  
"No prob" Riku waved the comment away with his hand "you should eat a bit more, you're so skinny" he took the half of his meal and put it on her plate "here you are" then he turned to eat the rest of his lunch.  
  
"But that's your lunch, Riku! I can't just eat your food!" Sora looked shocked at her plate. How was she going to eat it up??!!  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm not really hungry, and besides." he twisted the spaghetti around his fork "You need it more than I" he shoved the fork into his mouth.  
  
They sat in silence for some minutes, thoughtfully eating their meals. Suddenly Riku let out a small chuckle.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked, looking at him. She smiled nervously when he just kept chuckling. He lifted his plate, taking the napkin underneath it "you've got tomato all over your face" he wiped it away.  
  
"Oh" she giggled "thanks". They continued eating. The silence was almost killing Sora. "Hey..." she trailed off.  
  
"Hmm?" Riku finished chewing his last bite.  
  
"Do you remember when we gave Will a makeover while he was sleeping?"asked she"You were about three years old then".  
  
He tilted his head, thinking ". yeah, I do remember" he laughed "why?".  
  
"Hmm. I bet the tomato sauce was just as red as the lipstick we used on him" she giggled.  
  
"No, it was more pink" a voice said. Will stood in the doorway "and you used it as the eyeshadow too".  
  
Sora scratched her head "yeah, I'd forgot.. It was our moms favourite lipstick. she was really mad.".  
  
Riku laughed "Yeah, but the most funny with the makeover was that orange dres-" "What are you talking about? Is it funny???" Kairi interrupted.  
  
"It's nothing!" Will said hastily.  
  
"Okay" Kairi shrugged "we've been talking about whether Sora is fully recovered or not... we both think she's recovered..".  
  
Sora looked up "you *both* do??".  
  
"Yeah..." Kairi nodded "Will convinced me...".  
  
"Convince? I'm amazed, Will, how'd you do that?" Riku asked "apparantly by promise her a kiss" he whispered into Soras ear. She giggled.  
  
"Well,-" Will started, but Kairi cut him off "we haven't bought a gift for Sora yet, and she needs some new clothes, so I'm the one who's choosing her gift.." She looked at the spikeyhaired girl with a devlish glint in her eyes "she's a girl now. I thought that we should do something girls does and go s-".  
  
"No, no, no! No way! Nuh-uh!" Sora waved frantically with her arms "even if I'm a girl, I think it'll be worst birthdaypresent in the world!". Will began to laugh, and Riku looked puzzled.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what Soras present is???" Riku asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Shopping!!!" they yelled at him.  
  
"Aww, but I saw this adoreable pink dress." the redhaired girl rested a hand on her cheek in selfpity.  
  
"Kairi" Sora said calmly "I admit it's nice to wear a dress, but. There. Is. No. Way. You. Are. Getting. Me. To. Wear. Pink!" she said the last sentence slowly and clearly, making sure she'd got the message.  
  
"If I want you to wear pink, then you're gonna wear it! I have the creditcard!" Kairi let out an evil laughter.  
  
"I'm supposed to have the creditcard" Riku said and stretched a hand out "give it back to me, Kairi".  
  
"Aww, you've just spoiled it, Riku" Kairi looked disappointed "I was just torturing Sora" she handed over the creditcard.  
  
Riku smirket "but I think a pink dress would fit her, too." Sora blushed beet red.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her stomach "Ow, I don't think I'm well enough to go shopping. what a pity. I think I need to rest." she tried to rush back in bed, but Kairi grabbed her by the collar "and I think you need some new clothes" she said "and a bra".  
  
"No!" Sora stuggled "first you want me to wear pink, then I have to wear bras, what'll the next be? That I can't wear boxers anymor-" quickly, she wrapped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"You can't wear male boxers, you need girls underwear" Kairi said "Oh, and we should try to find some makeup too".  
  
"Why me?" Sora whined "well, at least my bithday isn't that soon..".  
  
"It's tomorrow, Sora" Will said "so we need to make that m-potion fast".  
  
"Why? What's that potion for?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora glared daggers at Will "you didn't tell them!!??".  
  
"Didn't tell us what?" Kairi asked curiously.  
  
"Exuse us for a moment, I need to talk to my brother" Sora mocked the last word, and dragged Will to the hall. She slammed the door to the bedroom, and turned to shoot another glare.  
  
"I though you would like to explain them yourself" Will said.  
  
"You're just the biggest coward I've ever met!" Sora shrieked, and pulled her hair in fustration"you know more about this 'mission Kingdom hearts' than I do! And whaddaya' want me to say to them?! 'Oh, hello guys! Guess what? I'm transforming back to a boy evervy freakin' night before the first day in every fucking month, so that's why I'm taking that potion. Nice, isn't it?' Yeah, that would really work!" she rolled her eyes and balled her hands into fists.  
  
"Don't swear. It doesn't fit a princess of heart, and especially not a que- " she cut him off: "I do whatever I want! I don't care even if was the queen of the lazy bums! I'm still a boy sometimes! Just because I've changed sex, it doesn't mean I'll change my personality! And I would like to get some explanations fast. You're hiding something for us! You said there were barriers so people couldn't travel to other worlds, but-".  
  
"I'll explain it all while we're making that potion" Will sighed, rubbing his temples /she can be really tough when she's angry./  
  
"Well, I certainly hope you'll finally tell us why you don't eat antything then" Riku said. He and Kairi had opened the door and now looked at the two siblings, arms crossed.  
  
Sora kept glaring at Will "Eh, yeh.. Right" he stuttered tying to make some sort of answer.  
  
*End of chapter twelve*  
  
*Jumps around my annoying little sister, to get her annoyed* I hope you liked it! ^_^ I had too much cocoa today, so I'm a bit bouncy, hehee. The next chapter is made to explain some things... If you have any question in particular, please tell me so I don't forget some very important explanations!  
  
*Looks under my bed* I can't find my new beta reader, did anyone see her??? Yoohoo, where are you?  
  
I think that's all for now.  
  
Riku: Please review! 


	13. Chap 13 Who's Nobody you may ask?

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! (I had a writers block, and I've just got rid of it).  
  
Special note for:  
  
Quistis30: My worst nightmare would be if Sora began to wear a pink bikini! O.o. Your question will be answered in this chappie ^_^ I hope you'll enjoy it! *starts to hum Selphies train song*  
  
Ihire aka Lady Phoenix: Correct. Don't worry, I won't ask you to be my girlfriend *grins*. My mom *wants* me to wear makeup O.o Sorry mom, but I think I have a problem: I don't like the idea of having crushed cow bones on my face.  
  
Yep, girls, that's the truth. makeup is made of cowbones.  
  
Animegirl171: Sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted *sad face*. I think I didn't thanked you last time you reviewed: thank you, thank you, thank you! *shakes your hand*.  
  
Heather Christi: *blink, blink* I can't believe it! You're the author of one of my favorite stories! Wow, this is so cool! Will did convince Kairi by promising her she was the one to choose Soras birthday present (which is shopping *evil giggle*) I'm so happy you like this fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Ansems report. They belong to Squaresof and Disney. I do only own this idea of a sequel, Will and Ansems report book 2.  
  
Chapter 13. Who's nobody you may ask?...  
  
Sora mixed the ingredients for the M-potion in a pot, while the others sat near the table in the kitchen. The sun had just set and the stars shone brightly. The candles on the table cast a dim light in the dark room. Will tried to explain Riku and Kairi that he was a non-existent. He had to explain it twice and show them his glowing eyes before they understood.  
  
"So you're not a human." Kairi looked away.  
  
"Not really" Will said "I need to find the heartless made of my heart to turn into a human again. and to get my keyblade"  
  
Riku, who had been silent while Will explained, cleared his throat "So now we know why you were wearing sunglasses all the time, but we still don't know why Sora's a girl now. Sure you said how she became a boy" he nodded towards Sora, who sat down on the chair beside Riku "but why is she a girl again?". Sora and Will exchanged looks and Sora nodded.  
  
"We need to reopen Kingdom Hearts, and Sora's the only one who can reveal and open the door. In order to open it, she needs her real body, the boy form can't muster it" Will said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and open that door!" Riku said with a determinated expression and rose from his chair.  
  
"It's not that easy. When Sora sealed Kingdom hearts, the barriers to the others worlds were rebuilt. It would take a lot of energy to teleport us to Kingdom hearts, and we don't exactly know where the door is located. We know that worlds are currently linking with each other, like Disney Castle and Hollow City, and that's great news, because then we know the prophecies are right"  
  
"What prophecies?" Sora asked.  
  
"Centuries old prophecies" Will replied "They say the door will choose it's new location as soon as all the worlds as been linked. But it will not be easy. We have to seal the door to the darkness too, and we do already have enemies. They're growing stronger every minute"  
  
"Yeah, the heartless are stronger than before" Sora nodded in agreement, and took a sip of her hot cocoa, making a white moustache of whipped cream.  
  
"It wasn't the heartless I meant, it's something much stronger" Will said, as he handed a napkin to his sister.  
  
Riku raise a brow "Who's our new enemy then?"  
  
Will hesitated for a moment, before he answered "nobody".  
  
The three keyblade wielders made faces, trying not to laugh out loud. "Nobody?" Sora blurted out between her coughing.  
  
"That's what they call themselves. Who's nobody you may ask? They are non- existent ones. dangerous non-existants. They are mentioned in Ansems report" he withdrew a little blue notebook labeled 'Ansems reports book 1 & 2' from his pocket and leafed through the pages, until he reached 'Report V, book 2'. Sora looked curiously t the book. Will smirked "You have report I to X in the first book. Only I knew he had a second book, I call it 'Ansems other report'. ah, here it is" He pointed at a line, and they read:  
  
'.. Was I right when I cast off my body, not caring about the consequences? My non-existant form is more powerful than the boy's. Maybe it's the boy's influence with the light that does his non-existant form less mere than mine? I thought my body was weak, I ignored it... but now it is so powerful, and has no real personality.. a nobody .. a creation born of ignorance...'  
  
"I'm the boy he mentioned. He used me as an experiment" Will turned his head away from them, looking hurt "the leader of the Nobodys is Ansems non- existant. It was the hooded man we fought in Soras imagination" he mumbled.  
  
Ansem. That name haunted Rikus mind. Didn't he leave them alone for one second? Hadn't they suffered enough because of him? Rikus eyes burned with hatred, as he memorized the moment when Ansem licked Soras neck.  
  
"Will, am I menti...?" Kairi trailed off when Will nodded "Report XI, book 1" he said and handed her the notebook. She took it. Her hand trembled lightly when she began to read Report XI. Tears began to roll down her cheeks "...how could he .... an experiment..... so it's my fault Sora was killed in the first place."  
  
Will let her sit on his lap. She hugged him tight, burying her head into his chest and cried. Sora took the notebook and began to read the report. Riku leaned closer to read the report too, almost resting his head on Soras shoulder. She could feel his warm breathe tickle against her neck. Fighting the blush coming up, she forced herself not to think about anything but reading the report:  
  
'Report 11  
  
In opening the door that stores a world's hearts, the wall around that world is broken down. We see this as a shooting star. Through this, I have been able to understand the reason why the material known as Gummi Blocks has the ability to allow travel to other worlds.  
  
The cause of a world's wall collapsing is the appearance of the Heartless, but finding a world's door takes time. And robbing a world of its heart is a similar case.  
  
If the door has been closed by the key known as the Keyblade, you probably cannot reach that world's heart again. Before the one with the Keyblade appears in this world, I must take measures to do something.  
  
Supposing that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade, it seems likely that they will resonate with each other...  
  
I have chosen one special girl. I do not know if she possesses a power like that of the Princesses. But, there is a chance, and this is an experiment. She may lead me to the place where the one holding the key is...  
  
I shall send her off to the ocean of other worlds.' "Kairi, is that girl you?" Sora asked.  
  
Kairi nodded and continued sobbing uncontrollably into Wills now tearstained shirt. Will wrapped his arm around her. His glowing eyes were filled with both love and despair. He didn't know how to comfort her, and it hurt him to see her cry. It hurt more than the cruel memories, memories of the time where he served as Ansems guinea pig for his experiments.  
  
"We've all tried to suffer because of Ansem" Riku said with a sudden bitterness in his voice "as you all know, he possessed me. The way he treated me... used me..." he slowly got up from his chair "sorry, but I'm not in the mood of telling you about it right know" he walked towards the sink. He looked out of the large window, turning his back to them.  
  
Sora were shocked by Rikus words /did Ansem abuse him?/ horrifying pictures of Ansem kissing Riku appeared in her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the pictures to disappear.  
  
"You know" Will said, and Sora opened her eyes "if I hadn't summoned my keyblade when Ansem killed Sora, then he would've used his experiments on her instead of me. That's what scares me the most" he continued, looking deeply into his sisters eyes "but you should've seen the look on his face when he realized it wasn't my keyblade who could seal the keyholes. Only Soras and the Kings keyblades can do that." He smiled.  
  
Sora sent him a wry smile "I wish you would stop saying 'when Ansem killed Sora'. I'm still alive, you know" she murmured.  
  
Will smiled a bit at her comment "ok, we'll stop it".  
  
"Come to think of it" Kairi wiped her tears away with the back of her hand "I thought only the Princesses of Heart could reveal the keyholes" she said, frowning. Riku turned around, interested in what Sora and Will would answer.  
  
Sora blushed deep crimson, and tried to hide it by bowing her head "It's because I. I'm. "she mumbled, trying to answer Kairi. Slowly, she looked up, looking into Kairis amethyst eyes "I'm the queen of heart".  
  
Riku began to laugh out loud "so you're supposed to yell 'off with their heads!' or something".  
  
Kairi glared at Riku "she's not like the queen of hearts in Wonderland! I've heard the other princesses talking about the queen of hearts. They say that the queen's heart is more than just as pure as the princesses. Within lies a pure essence of the heart that controls the lock on Kingdom Hearts" she turned to Sora "isn't that right?"  
  
Sora blinked. She did not know whether it was right or not, Will had just told her she was the queen of heart. Will broke the silence by answering Kairis question "yes".  
  
Riku sat down besides Sora again, handing her another mug of cocoa "So, you're supposed to drink that potion, because you're the queen of heart or what?".  
  
Soras eyes widened in surprise. She got some cocoa down the wrong way and coughed violently. When her fit of coughing died down, she gasped: "didn't you hear me yell?".  
  
"Well, we heard you yell. That's why we opened the door. But we didn't exactly hear what you yelled" Riku said.  
  
"Um, I yelled that Will was a coward, that he knew more about this 'mission' and last, but not least that you and Kairi surely wouldn't believe me, if I came to you and said: 'Oh, hello guys! Guess what? I'm transforming back to a boy every night before the first day in every month, so that's why I'm taking that potion. Nice, isn't it?'" Rikus and Kairis eyes widened. Sora turned her head towards Will "did I yell more?".  
  
"I reckon you said 'every freakin' night' and 'every fucking month'" Will replied.  
  
Sora sighed and rolled her eyes "that's not the point". Two loud *thuds* interrupted them. Sora turned around to see her two best friends lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Will poked Sora on the shoulder "uh, I think they believed you".  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Will and Kairi discussed which day would be the best one to go shopping in the living room, and Riku were taking a shower. Sora lay on the bed, trying to read Ansems report without being distracted by the fizzling sound of water, coming from the bathroom. She was on the edge of daydreaming about a special someone, taking a shower  
  
'Report 12  
  
I have transcended to an existence of only the heart. I should have come back as a Heartless, but there is no sign of such a transformation. My body has surely perished. However, I am different from the other Heartless, keeping the memories of before, and I have not taken on the form of a Heartless. It is clear that there are still many things to be studied.  
  
In order to cross over to the dark side, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the place connected to the world's heart... '  
  
~Riku ran a hand through his wet, silver hair, his eyes shut in delight of the water dropping down on his face. He reached for the shower gel, squeezed some of it on his palm, and rubbed his hands together. Slowly, his hands ran down his well built chest, reaching his~  
  
Sora shook her head violently, trying to get her daydreams to go away. She inhaled deeply, and continued reading:  
  
'...The innermost part connected to the world's heart, the place connecting to the world of darkness. (I will record the details in another report...) There are still so many unknown worlds. The present world. The world of darkness. The world of light. And..., The world in-between.  
  
Where does the true paradise lie, I wonder?.'  
  
~Sora hugged Riku from behind, letting the water soak his naked boy-body. Riku turned around, smiling at the younger boy. He cupped Soras chin and leaned forward. "Paradise is to be with you" Riku whispered, before his lips captured the brunettes~  
  
"No!" Sora hit her head with her hand "Stupid! Stupid! Me!" she smacked her head for every word she said. "Read! Now!" she demanded herself. She lay down on her stomach and continued reading. She didn't hear Riku had turned off the water.  
  
'Report 13  
  
When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go?  
  
Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish?  
  
Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears.  
  
However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there?  
  
If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere. An existence neither of darkness nor of light.  
  
An in-between existence.  
  
Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light.  
  
This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one. But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore I shall call them...  
  
"The non-existent ones." '  
  
"Will told me something like that" she mumbled and turned a leaf to start reading book 2, when someone gasp her name in surprise "Sora! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sora looked up. Riku was standing near the closet. His hair was still wet and a white, fluffy towel was wrapped around his waist. She lifted the notebook, trying to both explain and hide her blushing face "reading" she said with a bored voice, trying to act like she didn't care that Riku was half naked. When she way sure her blush had died down, she lowered the notebook, forcing herself to look down at the book and read.  
  
"Why don't you do it in the living room?" Riku asked, opening the closet /this is so embarrassing. First you start daydreaming about Sora joining in the shower, next you are standing almost naked and in the same room as her. Alone/ he thought. If he just could get some boxers on... but then he would have to remove the towel, and there was no way he would do that in front of a girl, not even Sora.  
  
Sora yawned, and rolled onto her back, letting an arm dangle from the edge of the bed "Will and Kairi are in there. They're talking too much".  
  
"Then what about the kitchen?" Riku asked.  
  
"I don't think I could concentrate if I knew I was three feet away from the fridge. And besides" she wrinkled her nose "Kairi tried to learn Will how to cook. Somehow, Will made Greenies instead of Brownies, and they stinks like cr-" "I think I've got the point now" Riku said quickly and covered her mouth with a hand.  
  
The spikyhaired girl pushed the hand aside. She sat up, hugging her knees "but why are you so scared? I've seen you naked before. Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I'm not the same Sora you know" she let out a cheesy grin.  
  
"We were kids back then, Sora" Riku said, pulling out some blue silk boxers and threw them on the other bed where he'd placed his jeans and shirt. Sora walker to the other bed and picked them up "hey, that's mine" she pointed at her boxers with flying pigs on.  
  
"Really?" Riku laughed while she handed him the boxers, so he could get a closer look "Yeah, I remember you did always wore them when we had sleepovers" he remembered a chibi spiky haired boy, wearing too big boxers, sending him a cheesy grin before he threw a pillow "I guess Kairi must've mixed your clothes with the clothes she bought to me. Wait a second, ok?".  
  
"Uh, okay." Sora tilted her head.  
  
"And close your eyes, I don't want you to see me naked" Riku said.  
  
She closed her eyes "Okay?".  
  
"Yeah, that's fine" Riku replied.  
  
Sora smiled She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but Riku said he was going to be naked. which meant he was going to put on some clothes. She cracked and eye open, but quickly shut it again /yup, he's naked.. nice butt, hehe.../  
  
"You can open your eyes now" Riku said. Sora opened her eyes and grinned. He smirked "how do I look?". He was wearing her boxers and a matching, unbuttoned, blue silk shirt. /Damn he's sexy/ she thought. She kept starring at him, taking in every inch of his well built chest, slowly letting her gaze reach down to the boxers.  
  
Riku reached for his jeans and pulled them on. Sora was ripped out of her daydreams by this action "Why did you do that?" she gasped.  
  
"I can't just walk around only wearing boxers and a shirt" Riku said and buttoned his shirt.  
  
"No, no, I mean... why did you put on your jeans when you haven't changed boxers? You're still wearing mine" Sora said.  
  
The silver haired boy picked up the towel and began to dry his hair "I think they're nice. Can I borrow them?" he asked, stopping his moves and looked at her with his aquamarine eyes.  
  
Sora scratched the back of her head "I think so." she said thoughtfully and added in her dirty little mind: /if I'm the one who's taking them off/  
  
"Thanks" Riku said, and smirked again. Somehow, he felt more comfortable wearing Soras boxers than his own pairs. Maybe it was because he new it was Soras favorite pair. His Sora.. But was it right to love Sora? And would Sora, his best friend ever love him back? A voice in his head kept asking him such questions, but the voice was soon replaced by pictures of Sora and him, kissing in the shower while holding each other close.  
  
Sora waved a hand in front of Rikus face "Riku? Hello? I think you're spacing out again".  
  
Riku snapped back to reality "huh? What? Sorry..."  
  
"What were you thinkin' about?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"I was thinking about that I forgot to say happy birthday to you" he lied, smirking.  
  
"No, you're lying" Sora giggled "because I don't think to think about saying 'happy birthday' to me would turn you on".  
  
"Huh?" Riku looked down /holy chocobo! What the heck do I do now?/. But Sora had already left the room in a fit of laughter.  
  
*End of chapter thirteen*  
  
Me: *ROFLMAO* Hahahaha! I hadn't planned to write the last part, but it turned out ok, don't ya' think so?  
  
Riku: Hey, shut up!  
  
Kairi: *giggling* aw, c'mon Riku, it wasn't that embarrassing. And it's about time you let Riku and Sora kiss, Ellannor!  
  
Me: *nods with an evil smirk* Inno, Inno.. It's coming up very soon.  
  
Sora: *wide smile* Hurray!  
  
Will: please review, everyone! 


	14. Chap 14 Shopping and confession

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hello! ^_^ Wee, I'm still alive! Special note for:  
  
Heather Christi: I want the sequel! I want the sequel! Please post it, pretty, pretty please?!! Hehee! You're right, RikuxSora forever! I'm currenly writing on some lemon, so there's something to look forward to ^_^  
  
Animegirl171: Aw, you shouldn't be sad *hugs you* I'm glad my fic is making you feel better. I'm glad you have a friend who can comfort you and feel better. That's a true friend! Maybe this little kitty will make you even more happy?: =^_^=  
  
Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix: Inno it needs some lime and especially lemon, but it's coming up very soon, hehee! ^_^ No one has ever asked me that, but I do know a boy who has a crush on me. *hunts him with a bazooka mwahahahaha!* I know that they're feedin' pigs with something that makes them grow twice as big as the normal size. Gross, isn't it? I'm glad you wanna' read more!  
  
Kawaii Dark Magician Girl: *Grins* I counted how many pages I've written, and it was about 90 pages, including this chappie! Good luck if you want to read the whole fic ^_^ It sounds like you don't like Yaoi *sobs*.  
  
Important note: I'll chance my penname soon. I've decided to give my writer talents names. My happy writer is of curse called Ellannor, while the angsty writer will be called Kassandra. Why? Because it's fun ^_^  
  
Chapter 14. Shopping and confession.  
  
Riku spent the whole afternoon cleaning up Will and Kairis mess for two reasons. One, he'd always been a neat freak, two, because he wanted to bake a birthday cake for Sora. Even if she would get her present later, Riku thought she should get her cake on her birthday. Sora was right about Will's "Greenies" -they stank so much that it was a curse worth. Sora kept inside the bedroom, reading, which Riku was very thankful for. The spikyhaired girl new the episode that morning was very embarrassing for him.  
  
It was past sunset when he finally had finished baking, and making dinner. He went to the bedroom, wanting to check on Sora, only to find the room empty. Neither was she in the bathroom. The silver haired boy entered the living room, to see Will and Kairi sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "Where's Sora?" Riku asked, becoming extremely worried about her.  
  
"She's on the rooftop" Will replied, not taking his eyes from the screen "she wanted to train her abilities".  
  
"And you let her go there all alone?!" Riku shouted furiously "it's dangerous out there, with all those heartless and nobodys!"  
  
"She said she needed some time to think" Will answered, turning his head to look at Riku "believe me, I'm also worried about her".  
  
"Oh, and that's why you're watching TV instead of going with her?" Rikus voice dripped with sarcasm. He sighed, trying to calm down "sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll go get her. Would you please light the lights on the birthday cake for me? I want to surprise her".  
  
"Of course!" Kairi stood up "and maybe, we could.. You know, say 'surprise!' and 'happy birthday!' when she enters the kitchen. That's a great idea!" she half bounced out of the living room, humming "yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..".  
  
~*~  
  
A wind blew playfully in Rikus hair when he opened the door at the end of the long staircase. He wiped the sweat away from his face, and stepped outside. Riku looked around, scanning the platform for his spikyhaired friend. He smiled when he looked to his right, seeing Sora sitting on the low wall at the edge of the roof.  
  
"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me.. Happy birthday dear Sora... Happy birthday to me" Sora sang, tilting his head and letting his legs dangle in the air. Riku had forgotten it was the night where Sora would transform into a boy. His boyform had grown taller, but it still held all his cuteness that made Selphie bounce all around him. Riku sat down beside Sora "are you ok?".  
  
Sora jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized Riku was there. "I guess so" he stuttered, turning his head away from Riku, feeling his heart pound faster. He didn't know what to say to Riku without sounding like a fool. Riku acted calm and confident, making the sapphire-eyed boy feel safe, knowing Riku preferred to be in that mood. He sighed "I was just thinking..."  
  
"You're not the thinker here. Leave it to me" Riku said, trying to make Sora giggle. Sora smiled weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked.  
  
"It's just.. I was wondering.. why did you choose the dark side?" Sora asked, looking deeply into his eyes. The aquamarine eyes glowed with sorrow for one second, before their owner stood up. His steps echoed in the silence when he walked a few feet away from the spiky haired boy, thinking about where to start. He could feel Sora follow his movements with his eyes.  
  
"This is hard for me to say, so please hear me out.." Riku hesitated for a moment, before he continued, "I joined the dark side I was. jealous. Jealous because you'd got new friends. Jealous because you were searching for Kairi, not realizing you was looking for me too. Angry, because Maleficent said you were playing with my mind, and you might hurt me some day. To tell the truth, I've always loved you, and I wished you would feel the same way..."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed like he'd wanted to tell Sora that for a long time. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Sora.  
  
The brunette looked shocked, his eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. This was it, Sora would hate him the rest of their lives "...even when Maleficent told me it was wrong for a boy to love another boy. I think you know how it feels to be in love. Kairi told me you loved someone. Please don't think I'm disgusting" he turned his back to the younger teen "but I still love you, whether it's wrong or right to be in love with a boy" he began to walk, heading for the stair, when Sora cried out angrily "Riku!". Riku turned around. Sora had stood up, looking very angry.  
  
"I couldn't care less if I was a boy or a girl, all I know is I love you!" he shouted. He exhaled slowly, calming down "I love you too" he said and tried to take a step forward, but slipped. He gasped fell backwards over the edge of the roof.  
  
"Sora!" Riku ran to the edge, almost throwing himself from the platform to save the brunette, when he saw his spiky haired love had managed to catch a flagpole hanging from the wall.  
  
"I'm okay!" he shouted, dangling for some seconds before he pulled himself up, sitting on the flagpole. Riku sighed in relief. The spikyhair patted on the 'seat' beside him, motioning Riku to come down and sit beside him.  
  
Riku nodded and jumped down, catching the flagpole with ease and swung himself up, sitting at Sora's left side.  
  
Sora rested his head on Riku shoulder "did you meant what you said to me?" he asked.  
  
Riku wrapped an arm around the smaller boys waist "why would I lie to you?"  
  
Sora shrugged and sighed "I thought you'd always loved Kairi.".  
  
"No. I've never loved her in that way" the silver haired teen moved his pale hands from the brunettes waist to stroke Soras hair "She's like a sister to me, but nothing more. When she came to the island. It seemed like you had a kind of a bond with Kairi. I was afraid of losing you. I was jealous and acted like I had a crush on her. That's why I competed against you, not to get Kairi, but to keep you away from her" .  
  
"Really?" Sora stopped Rikus hand, letting it rest on his waist yet again "but I thought you really loved Kairi. When you made that supply list when we built our raft, I thought you were trying to get some time alone with Kairi" he closed his eyes, smiling "but now I know you have the same feelings as I've had ever since I can remember".  
  
"Sora" the silver haired boy whispered softly, cupping the brunette's chin. Sora slowly opened his eyes, letting sapphire meet aquamarine. Riku leaned forward to kiss his angel on his lips, but Sora stopped him by laying a finger on the pale boys lips. "No" the tanned boy whispered, a smiled played across his lips.  
  
Riku blinked in confusion "why?".  
  
"Because..." Sora leaned backwards "you have to catch me first!" and began to fall. Riku gasped and looked down, seeing Sora float peacefully, grinning and sticking out his tongue. Riku had forgotten Kairi had given Sora his abilities back. He shook his head, mumbling "showoff" and left the flagpole, floating down to Sora. Halfway down, he reached the spiky haired boy.  
  
"Got you" he whispered into the brunettes ear, taking his hand. They floated for some seconds before they landed on the ground.  
  
Sora grinned, wrapping his arms around Rikus neck "I guess I owe you a kiss then".  
  
"Later" Riku said, smirking when he saw the brunettes pout "I've got something for you".  
  
Soras disappointed expression was immediately replaced with a wide smile "really?! Let's go, then!".  
  
~*~  
  
The door gave a small click when it closed, and a barely audible laughter rung in the hall. "I hope you like it. It's nothing special, really" Riku said, resting his hand on the doorknob, hoping Will and Kairi was ready behind the door.  
  
"Hurry, Riku! I'm curious!" Sora almost bounced in excitement.  
  
"Okay, here we go" Riku said, quietly opening the door, to see Will and Kairi half lying on the table in a passionate kiss. None of them seemed to notice Riku and Soras presence. Kairi moaned in encouragement when Will leaned in, deepening the kiss. Both Riku and Sora blinked, and slowly closed the door again, leaving them alone.  
  
"Ok, we didn't see that" Sora said shocked, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
The silver hair shook his head "no" he agreed and ran a hand through his silver hair "that's not what I'd planned".  
  
The brunette laughed "if that was the case, then that's what I call 'special'" he gazed at the kitchen door "do you think they're finished?".  
  
"Let's check" Riku said, and opened the door. Will had moved his lips to Kairis neck, now trailing kisses all the way down to Kairis collarbone. Soras and Rikus eyes widened, and they quickly closed the door again, turning to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I think I'm gonna' puke" both said. They smiled, eyes glinting at the new challenge, before they raced to the bathroom. Sora cried out in triumph when he was about to pass through the door, but Riku grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of the way.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" the spikyhaired boy complained, lying on the floor. Riku smirked and began to walk forward to pass the 'finishing-line'. Sora wouldn't give up that easy. He swung his leg, knocking Riku off his feet.  
  
Sora grinned "ladies first" he said, and headed for the bathroom, when Riku tripped him up, letting Sora fall. He landed on the top of the silver haired boy. "You're not a lady tonight" he breathed into the brunette's ear.  
  
"You're right" Sora sat up, pointing in the direction of the bathroom "and because you've girly hair, you're first".  
  
Riku rolled over, letting the Sora lie beneath him "very funny" he whispered, only inches away from the brunette's lips, looking into his eyes with a teasing smirk " I think I'll save that kiss till later".  
  
Sora shrugged "we can't do it in the hall anyway" he tried to push Riku off "besides, to see my brother make out with Kairi makes me sick" the pale boy wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"Riku, will you please get off me?" Sora asked. Riku just smirked, thinking about something Sora didn't have any idea of what could be. Sora frowned "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking.." Riku said, looking around in the hall.  
  
"I know, but what're you thinkin' about?" Sora replied.  
  
"I was thinking about what it would look like if you were wearing a pink dress while you're a boy" Riku said.  
  
"Dream on" Sora laughed as he finally managed to push Riku off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Kairi said, almost exploding with excitement when they were about ten meters from the store. Her grip on Soras arm tightened, and she continued to drag the struggling girl closer to the store. A cold November breeze filled the street, reminding the people December was near, making them shiver even though they wore scarves and mittens.  
  
"No! Help! Help! She's going to kill me!" the spiky haired girl screamed, turning her head backwards, looking at Riku and Will with pleading eyes "don't let me die!".  
  
The two boys just kept walking forward, trying to avoid peoples gazes by acting like they didn't knew the girls in front of them. (But then again: if this was anime, they would have huge sweatdrops! ^_^) Riku glanced at Will. The spiky haired boy was very exhausted after a journey to Disney Castle, but he'd insisted to come with them. He looked very fatigue, and was always frowning like there was something on his mind. Riku was afraid it was something about Sora. Did he found out about Riku and Sora's love for each other? No, it couldn't be. They had decided to keep a low profile and not make out.. yet. Even though they just wanted to hold each other close, hug and kiss forever, they hadn't done any of those actions, because they couldn't find a moment alone.  
  
They finally passed the entrance, and everyone but Kairi (she'd been there before) gasped at the beautiful sight. The floor was of black marble, and in the middle of the great entrance-hall was a huge fountain of pure white marble and silver, sculpturing a moomba and a moogle, sitting on a chocobo. All around the fountain were benches of massive marble.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Kairi looked at the elevator "let's get on the elevator. Clothes are on the fifth floor"  
  
Sora eyes widened, remembering their task and tried to sneak away, but Kairi grabbed her by the collar, giggling evilly "you're coming with me, Sora!".  
  
~*~  
  
Deciding the three friends needed some quality time without him, and he was too tired to shop, Will told them he would get a little break and wait for them at the main entrance. Kairi asked Riku to stay near the little makeup section on the fifth floor while she and Sora found some clothes.  
  
"Aww, the pink dress is sold out" Kairi said, looking at the empty shelf.  
  
Sora smiled widely "really?! Hurra- I mean, that's a shame." knowing she maybe wouldn't have to wear a pink dress, she felt happier. Maybe shopping wouldn't be that bad after all..  
  
"Yeah.. Now, let's move on. I think we should try to look after something Riku will think is sexy" Kairi said with a determinated smile.  
  
"What!?" Sora starred at her /I must've heard wrong!/.  
  
"You still love Riku, like you've always done, right?" the redhead asked.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
The princess rested her hands on her hips "Then do you want to impress him or not? It's about time you tell him about your feelings, or else he'll maybe find another girl".  
  
Sora wanted to laugh out loud and tell Kairi everything about what happened on her birthday, but then she would have to tell Kairi that she saw Will and her make out. She decided to let Kairi have it her way.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku just wandered around, looking at some random makeup, before he sat down on a comfortable leather chair between two desks, closing his eyes.  
  
/It's been ten minutes since they left and I'm already missing her/ he sighed, ignoring the light tug in his hair /she's even inside this stupid building, but I can't see her yet/ he sensed something move from his right side to stand on his left side, and opened his eyes. A tall blonde shop assistant looked at him, her hands wrapped around her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said when she removed her hands "I just like your hair" she talked with an unrecognizable accent "I like the color of your eyes too. Would you like to try some of our products?"  
  
Riku stared puzzled at her.  
  
"I think we've got the perfect eyeshadow for those beautiful eyes" she continued.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not a girl" Riku said.  
  
"I know you're not a girl. Just because I'm blonde, it doesn't mean I'm stupid, you know..." the girl looked neither angry, nor hurt. Actually, she smiled "and you look really handsome"  
  
"Uh, thanks" Riku stammered, wanting to get away from this weird girl as soon as possible.  
  
The girl just kept smiling "now, where were we?... Oh, yeah, would you like to try our new makeup collection for men or not?" she asked, inching closer to him with her small box of green eyes shadow, making Riku eyes widen /What the.!?/  
  
"NO WAY!" he shouted so loud that he could've sworn he felt the whole store tremor.  
  
~*~  
  
Will sighed and sank into a bench in the entrance hall. Closing the eyes behind the sunglasses, he tried to forget his meeting with the king, but his voice rung clearly in his head:  
  
'Okay, I'll try to find a bigger apartment in Hollow City' he paused for a while 'you could've told me this by mental communication. There's something more you want to talk to me about'  
  
'You're quite right, my friend' the mouse king's voice said 'you haven't told her yet, haven't you?'  
  
'I was about to do it, but... but I couldn't do it. I can't just get myself to tell it to her and let that happy smile on her face vanish. There must be another way' you could tell by his voice he was in despair.  
  
'You know that if there was another way, we would choose it' the king said 'but there isn't and you know she'll think it's the right thing to do'  
  
Will let out a sigh 'you're right. It's just all those years I've sacrificed to let her be happy, and then it meant nothing at all..'  
  
'What about the King of Hearts?' the king asked.  
  
'I haven't got the time to find him yet. As you know, I did also have to find the princ-'  
  
Will gasped, jumping up from the bench. He'd been pulled out of his thoughts violently because a quake was ripping through the building. The quake died down as soon as it came. Will frowned and tried to sense if there was any nobody nearby, sighing in relief when he found the coast clear. He mentally called out for his friends to see if they were okay. They were all okay.  
  
He sat down again, wondering about what Riku had said. Something about a stupid shop assistant, when someone was nearing him, holding what looked like a mountain of packages and shopping bags.  
  
"Oh, great, first those two crazy girls wants to go shopping, and then this earthquake" the person groaned, laying the packages on the bench beside Will, revealing his face with the baby blue eyes and spiky blonde hair He sank down on the marble bench on Wills right "how are we going to get all these packages home?".  
  
"If you think this is tough then you haven't tried Christmas shopping" another person, carrying just as large a pile of packages and shopping bags as the blonde guy "I think you should worry more about that quake" he laid the packages on the top of the blonde's pile, and ran a hand through his brown mane of hair.  
  
"Do you think it could've been the heartl-" the blonde started, but the brunette cut him off "keep your mouth closed about that subject, Strife. You'll never know who's listening".  
  
Will turned his head away, frowning /Strife! Where have I heard that name.../ he though, crossing his arms.  
  
He jumped when someone poked his shoulder, and lifted his head. It was the blonde. "Sora, is that you?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I'm not Sora" Will said, trying to remember where he had heard the blondes name from.  
  
"Sorry, we though you were someone we knew" the brunette said.  
  
"Cloud!" Will suddenly said, looking at the blonde "your name is Cloud, and you're working for the king, right?".  
  
The blonde frowned, looking intensely at Will, as he was thinking about how to answer this question. Will couldn't blame him. It was dangerous to tell the wrong persons your name on this mission.  
  
"What if I am?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I'm Will" Will said.  
  
"Soras brother?" the brunette asked, arms crossed, raising one of the brows over his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Yes, that's me" Will said "and you are?" Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but then turned his head looking questionably at the brunette.  
  
"Leon" the brunette replied in an annoyed voice. /Leon! That couldn't be more perfect!/ Will thought happily.  
  
A raven-haired girl squealed "Sora!" and hugged Will tight, knocking all the air out of his lungs. When the girl finally released him, he panted, "I'm Soras brother".  
  
"Are everyone in your family looking just as adorable as you and Sora?" a girl with long, brown hair asked.  
  
"Will, this is Yuffie and Aerith" Cloud said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Aerith said politely.  
  
"I'm so happy to find you guys" Will said, smiling widely "I was going to search for you tomorrow, but this is great. I'm sure Sora, Kairi and Riku is going to b happy to see you. Listen up, I've got an idea..".  
  
~*~  
  
Sora hung her head "I feel like a fool" she said, not daring to look at her reflection in the mirror. Kairi entered the fitting booth, hearing the spiky haired girl. She rested her hands on the taller girls shoulders "you *are* a fool if you're saying something like that" she said "just look at you" she pointed at the mirror.  
  
Sora obeyed, looking at the mirror. Someone she didn't know starred right back at her "I'm never going to get used to be a girl." she mumbled under her breath with a wry smile "I guess you're right, Kai".  
  
"Now, let's go and show Riku how sexy you look" Kairi began to push her outside.  
  
"Already? But -but I don't know what to say to him" the spikyhaired girl stammered.  
  
"Ask him if he likes it" Kairi said while she kept pushing "don't be so shy Sora".  
  
~*~  
  
"Crazy blonde" Riku mumbled, sitting in the little café on the fifth floor. He turned his head, looking for his friends.  
  
He started to wonder what took them so long when he saw them. He got up and walked forward to greet them. The red haired girl gave Sora a final push. The spiky haired girl stumbled forward.  
  
"Easy now" Riku said as he caught Sora with his hands, keeping her from falling. She took a few steps backwards, letting Riku take a look at her. Rikus mouth dropped open.  
  
Her hair had been cut back to it's normal length. She wore tight pants of black leather with a zipper running down her leg in a spiral and a red top that showed off her midriff. She folded her hands behind her back, blushing.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, looking at her feet.  
  
"Wow" Riku said, walking forward, taking her hands in his "you look.. Damn you're sexy!" he hugged her, not wanting to kiss her in front of Kairi. The red haired girl smiled widely at Sora, giving her thumbs up. Sora smiled, closing her eyes, and hugged Riku back. "I'm glad you like it" she whispered hoarsely when Riku stepped back, looking at her with a dreamy gaze. He caught himself gazing at her and said quickly "I think we should get finished. Will's waiting"  
  
~*~  
  
"I think Riku really has a thing for you, Sora" Kairi sat down on the four- poster, watching the spiky haired girl put her new clothes in the closet. This was easier said than done. Kairi had bought what looked like everything the store had for Sora. Even if the closet was very large, Sora doubted there was enough space for all her clothes.  
  
/Well, I don't *think* so, I *know* it/ she thought.  
  
"I guess you're right" she said, while laying the last pile of clothes into the closet "wow, look! There's enough room for all of my clothes!" she looked around in the room "I guess I'm done with my room then."  
  
The king had told Will to find a bigger apartment -for which purpose Will couldn't tell, but everyone was happy with the idea of finally having enough beds. Will had found the perfect place just on the upper floor. Or actually, it wasn't just on the upper floor, it filled the *whole* floor. Several bedrooms with different numbers of beds, a large hall for practicing one's fighting skills, a conference room for important meetings and a lot of other rooms. Everyone had been busy painting, furnishing and cleaning ever since Will had found the apartment. Therefore they had been very happy taking this afternoon off to shop (well, except from Sora).  
  
Sora liked the calm, sapphire color she'd painted the walls with. In the middle of the room was a large four-poster, a full-sized mirror hung by the door and below the window with the white curtains were a wooden desk.  
  
"You should really tell him about what you feel" Kairi continued "wh-" a knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Um, Kairi? Riku asks if you wanted to help him or not" Will said.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I'm coming now" Kairi rushed out of the door, leaving Will and Sora inside the room.  
  
Will closed the door and took off his sunglasses. With a serious expression he said "please sit down, we need to talk".  
  
*End of chapter fourteen*  
  
Me: Hey, my angsty side isn't that bad at all.  
  
Kassandra: I would never have expected that ending of this fic, Ellannor, it was quite dramatic.  
  
Me *bows* thank you, but it was your idea.  
  
Special note for Stella: Gæt hvem ekspeditricen var? Ha ha ha! Pyh, det var godt at du blev rask. Jeg ville have det skidt med at gøre grin med dig, hvis du var syg. *gemmer sig bag stolen* Ikke dræbe mig, heheh.  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi and Will: O_O ???  
  
Kassandra: If you absolutely need to make specialt note for your best friend, please write it in English, you're confusing your characters.  
  
Me: They aren't really mine; squaresoft owns them, except from Will.  
  
Kassandra: *yawns* whatever. I'm too tired to even care. If you hadn't noticed, it's about 2 am.  
  
Sora: *Puppy eyes* Please review. 


	15. Chap 15 Truth

Metamorphosis.  
  
Special note for:  
  
Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix: *LMBO* that was a good one, crush the crushers -I'll try to remember that one. *pokes myself on the head* this thing has troubles remembering things ;-P  
  
Heather Christi: Yay! I'll look forward to the sequel ^_^ Do you want me to do that?! I'll be more than happy to help you! Would you like me to mail you and give some ideas?  
  
Riku-lover101: I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I've posted two chappies this time ^_^  
  
Quistis30: I think I was a bit mean to you guys making that small cliffhanger. Irvine is coming up in chapter 17/18, I think.  
  
Sora: Happy Birthday, El! *hands me a present*  
  
Me: uh, thanks, but I wouldn't be that happy if I was you.  
  
Riku: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Me: *quickly hiding my laptop* oh, nothing.  
  
Kairi: *Waving with a diskette* I've got chapter fifteen! *sits down in front of our pc* let's see what's happening.  
  
Me: O_O I'm so dead..  
  
Chapter fifteen. Truth.  
  
Sora sat down on the bed nervously. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it seemed to worry Will a lot.  
  
Will also sat down on the bed "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since we met in the world in-between... You promise you won't hate me?" he started, looking into her eyes with his own glowing pair. Sora nodded, frowning.  
  
"Remember when I said you were the Queen of heart, and only you can open Kingdom Hearts?" he asked "and Kairi said the Queen has the pure essence of heart?". Sora nodded again, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Will looked away, almost biting his lower lips, inhaling deeply before he continued "in order to reopen the door to the light, the Queen of heart must give up her essence of heart." The spiky haired girl raised a brow, not understanding what her brother meant.  
  
"Sora, to open Kingdom Hearts, you must give away the purest part of your heart. When you do so, you'll fall into a coma," he whispered hoarsely. Soras eyes widened as he spoke "and maybe, you'll slowly begin to die".  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but not a single word came out. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't take her eyes away from her brothers own glowing pair. She felt cold inside. She wouldn't get out of that mission alive, no matter if they won or the non-existants did. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She managed to speak "I guess it's my fate, I..". she stood up, ran to the door, and swung it open.  
  
"Sora, let me finish" Will grabbed her arm, but she wrenched herself free, ran out of the room and slammed the door right behind her. She headed for the front door, grabbing her raincoat in passing. She couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Sora!" Will shouted, but she'd already passed the front door, slamming that one too.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku wiped the sweat away from his forehead, looking around in what soon would be the living room. They had finally finished painting the walls pale yellow. Now they only needed some furniture, then the living room would be done. He was about to get himself and Kairi something to drink, when he saw Sora run past the door to the living room, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Sora!" he heard Will yell, and then a slam of a door.  
  
Will entered the living room. "Where's Sora going? Is she okay? Is she.." He asked worried, but trailed off when Will just shook his head sadly. Riku was getting angry. Sora had left the building, and Will wouldn't answer his questions.  
  
"Riku, go find her. She needs all the support and comfort she can get. You're her best friend" Will said, catching the silverhaired boy gaze. Riku glared at him, angry with him because he'd made Sora cry. He went to the hall, picking up his raincoat and ran out of the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
Hissing, Riku slashed through the nearest heartless, calling out for his spikyhaired angel. He finished off the rest of the heartless with a finishing blow, making them disappear in a black flash of darkness.  
  
He continued running down the street. The only source of light was the streetlamps, casting their misty light on the street. Rain began to pour down from the pitch-black sky /oh, great/ Riku sulked, pulling up his hood. He wondered what had made Sora so upset. He was afraid someone out here might had done something to her, and kept running.  
  
Stopping under the nearest streetlamp, he yelled in despair "Sora! Where the heck are you?!".  
  
~*~  
  
Leaning against a tree in a small park, Sora looked up at the sky. She was glad it rained. No one could tell the raindrops from her tears. Just when she thought everything was going to be okay, it only seemed to worsen. How would Riku react? Did she even had the courage to tell him?..  
  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, glaring at nothing in particular. She was supposed to sacrifice herself to a damn stupid door. But if they didn't open it, the nobodies would take over the worlds. She sobbed, tears left new wet trails down her cheek. She hated she was crying, showing she was just a weak girl. If it wasn't because of her heart, she was sure she would've been useless. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground. She was freezing and totally soaked, but she didn't care.  
  
"Sora!" someone shouted.  
  
She turned her head to see who had called out her name. Riku was running towards her, his hair dripping because his hood had slipped off his head while he ran. It had finally stopped pouring down.  
  
He didn't care when he ran over a puddle, splashing water all over his legs. He'd found Sora, that was all that mattered. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "I thought I'd lost you" he said hoarsely. She buried her head into his chest, crying harder than before. He hushed her, rocking back and forth in a soothing way.  
  
"Why do you love me when I'm such a weak crybaby?" Sora asked when the silverhaired boy gently wiped away her tears.  
  
Riku smiled warmly. He rested his index finger under her eyes, catching a tear "I've realized that this" he looked at he tear " isn't a sign of weakness. This little tear is one of the purest things existing. It contains all the emotions we have" he kissed her cheeks, wiping away more tears "but I prefer to see you happy". Soras blushed by his sweet kisses. Suddenly she came to realize she hadn't tried to kiss anyone before.  
  
Riku was aware of that fact and wanted to make their first kiss as pleasant as possible, not like the forceful ones he had been used to. He leaned his head closer, catching her lips in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, kissing back. This was better than anything she had ever experienced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer. Riku felt like he was in heaven. He leaned in, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, Sora broke the kiss, looking at him with sorrow in her eyes "Riku, we must stop this".  
  
"Wha-what?" Riku couldn't believe what she had just said. A couple of days ago, she'd told him she loved him, and now she said they had to stop it. Did that meant she regretted what she'd said? He felt the familiar darkness of depression surround him.  
  
To his surprise, Sora spoke like she was reading his thoughts "Riku, I love you with all my heart. That's why we must end this" she answered, looking away from him "if one of us should die on this mission, then the other one would feel a great loss. And if we are in a relationship, the loss will be unbearable"  
  
Riku sighed in relief and smiled. He cupped her chin, looking into her eyes with his own aquamarine ones "That won't happen, none of us will die, I pro- "  
  
"No!" she cut him off "don't make a promise you maybe can't keep" tears began to trickle down her cheeks again. He wrapped his arms around her /oh, gods, why does it hurt to see her cry?/ he thought, resting his chin on her head "if I can't promise you that, then promise me if I die, you will move on with your life?".  
  
"If you promise me too" the spiky haired girl said. Riku thought about it for some seconds. He couldn't imagine a life without Sora. That would never happen. But if she wanted it.. He slowly gave her a nod "I promise".  
  
"Then I promise too" she said.  
  
"Why did you run away, what did Will say to you?" Riku asked, looking down at her.  
  
Sora didn't know how to tell him. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again, thinking of how to start, and then opened it again. Forgetting the line, she closed her mouth again, biting her lower lip.  
  
Riku kissed her on her forehead "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry. Let's don't care what Will said and live in the present".  
  
Sora smiled and gave Riku a small kiss "I love you".  
  
"I love you too" Riku said "let's get home and get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold. You've been out here for about three hours".  
  
"I'm not gettin' a cold!" she said, crossing her arms, but then she sneezed. Riku chuckled, tilting his head a bit as if to say 'I told you so'. Sora giggled and pushed him away "I'll race you!" she said and ran off.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Riku laughed and tried to catch up /damn, she's still faster than me/.  
  
She stopped, pointing at the sky "Riku, look!" Riku ran up to stand by her side, looking up. Small white, glittering flakes was falling. "Oh, look! Isn't that beautiful?" Sora said without looking away from the strange sight.  
  
"Maybe it's something dangerous, Sora" Riku said, frowning "don't touch it".  
  
"But they're just so beautiful" Sora said, letting one of the flakes fall onto her outstretched palm "it's cold!" she exclaimed in surprise "and it's melting! I think it's some kind of ice".  
  
"Ice falling from the sky, how odd" Riku shook his head, not really believing it.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope it's okay you're going to share the blanket. It's the only one we have. We're going to buy some soon" Kairi said, wrapping a white blanket around her two freezing friends. She smiled when she saw them cuddle up in the spikyhaired girl's bed, keeping each other warm, just like they'd done in the cold nights back on Destiny Islands. Something wasn't meant to change at all.  
  
"I'll go find some hot-water bottles. Stay in bed" she walked out of the room. Sora sighed into Rikus chest feeling the muscles behind the fabric of his t-shirt. Riku sneezed "I hink ou have infehed me" he sniffed.  
  
"I'm horry, Eehu" Sora sneezed. Her face was pale, except from her cheeks which had got a feverish pink color.  
  
"Whad? are ou horny?" Riku raised a brow, looking down at her.  
  
"No, I'm hot!" she exclaimed "I mean: I'm not. Bud I hink u are a bid horny" she pointed down in the direction of the silver haired boy's member. Riku blushed, and Sora grinned.  
  
She closed her eyes, too tired to stay awake. Riku kissed her on the cheek, letting her fall asleep in his arms. He yawned and dug his head into her spiky hair. He closed his eyes, inhaling her wonderful scent /maybe I should get some sleep too.../.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Kairi! I've found another blanket" Will said, handing her a thick, blue blanket "here you are".  
  
She kissed him on the cheek "thank you" she giggled, looking down at the blanket and the two hot-water bottles in her hands "I better go give this to them".  
  
Will caught her lips with his own, kissing her for some seconds before he nodded "I'll go check them myself after I've finished doing the dishes" he smiled. She waved at him, entering Soras bedroom.  
  
She smiled when she saw her two best friends just lying in the bed, holding each other closer than before, sleeping like angels. Because she knew Riku was a light sleeper, she tiptoed to the bed, carefully placing the hot- water bottles under the blanket and wrapping the blue blanket around them. Taking some few steps back, she watched her friends. Sora mumbled something in her sleep and nuzzled Rikus chest.  
  
/Aw, I have to take a picture of them/ she thought, digging her hand into her pocket. She withdrew her camera, almost giggling when she thought of all those pictures she'd taken ever sine she'd found it.  
  
*End of chapter fifteen*  
  
Sora: *glare daggers at me* You're so dead!  
  
Me: *avoids the daggers by hiding behind a chair* It's not my fault, it's hers *points at Kassandra*  
  
Kassandra: *glares* Hey, I'm not the one writing on this story! Keep me out of this.  
  
Angry fangirls: *starts searching for me with daggers* Die you evil son of a bitch!  
  
Me: I'm not a boy! And yeah, my mom can be a bitch, no big deal.  
  
Kassandra: You're in really big trouble, mate.  
  
Me: *still hiding behind the chair* Please don't kill me! 


	16. Chap 16 Many Meetings

Metamorphosis  
  
Sora: *cryes* meanie!  
  
Me: *pats him on the back* I'm sorry, Sora, but I'd planned it all along.  
  
Chapter sixteen. Many meetings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we going, Will?" Sora asked curiously, wanting to take off the blindfold that kept him from seeing anything. It was only night in the month where he was a boy, and of course Will had decided to give them a surprise on *that* special day. As you can see, the spikyhaired keyblade wielder wasn't very fond of Will at the moment. He didn't hate Will, Sora knew it wasn't his brother's fault that the queen of hearts had to sacrifice her essence, but he could've told him a long time ago instead of waiting. So he'd tried to avoid his big brother the past few days.  
  
Sora guessed they were going to camp somewhere since they were carrying backpacks. Sora didn't know what was inside them. Will had packed them. He groaned, wanting to cuddle with Riku rather than being outside where the wind blew and made them shiver with cold.  
  
"Yeah, I really want to know that too" Kairi said. She and Riku were also wearing blindfolds. Riku didn't say anything. He found it as a perfect moment to train his senses. He looked up when he sensed some pidgeons fly over their heads.  
  
"If I told you, the it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right?" Will said cheerfully and they continued to walk.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can take your blindfold off now" he said five minutes later. Sora took his blindfold off and gasped at the castle in front of him.  
  
"Hollow Bastion!" Riku said, turning to Will "how did we get here?".  
  
"Hollow City is a part of Hollow Bastion" Will laughed "come on, I've met some people who's waiting to see you again" he got on the lift. Riku, Sora and Kairi followed.  
  
~*~  
  
They were greeted by a squeal from a very happy Yuffie when they opened the door "merry Christmas!". She was about to run over and hug them when she stopped, pointing towards the ceiling. They looked up to see some kind of decoration, made of green leaves, hanging over their heads.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked, tilting his head.  
  
"You must be kidding! You guys don't know what a mistletoe is?" Yuffie asked, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Yuffie!" Leon had opened the door to the library, walking towards the black-haired girl. He stopped in front of her, resting his hands on his hips "didn't I told you not to hang the mistletoe over the front door?"  
  
Yuffie folded her hands behind her back, looking at her feet "I'm sorry Leon" she said while drawing patterns on the floor with a foot "I just thought it would be fun. Can I hang it in the living room then?"  
  
"Whatever" was the brunette's reply.  
  
"Yay! I'll go find a ladder" the female ninja bounced off, heading for the library. Leon shook his head lightly, mumbling something about 'and Cid thinks we could make a perfect couple.'. He began to walk "follow me".  
  
They followed him to the lift stop, (in the order: Kairi, Riku, Sora, Will) taking a lift to somewhere in the castle Sora had never been before. They walked down a corridor filled with framed paintings of what looked like royalties. Sora looked at every picture they passed with great curiosity. One of them was picturing a very young man with red hair. Sora guessed he must've been about nineteen when he had been painted. He was wearing a golden amour witch matched his golden eyes. He was holding a darkblue banner, smiling determinated at the light shining down at him. The large painting next to the picture of the redhaired warrior seemed to be a family portrait. Sora could recognize Ansem standing at the left end of the group, his arm wrapped around what seemed to be his sisters waist. She was younger than him, but with the same platinum hair and the same golden/bronze eyes. The next picture was of an old woman, holding a little girl's hand. The girl had *very* familiar amethyst eyes and *very* familiar red hair. She looked so familiar that it made Sora stop and stare at the painting with a shocked facial expression.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Will, having his eyes on the pictures, bumped into him, and both fell, landing on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Leon, Kairi and Riku turned to look at the two siblings. Sora and Will didn't notice, they just looked questionably at each other.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?!" both asked angrily, rubbing the back of their aching heads. They glared at each other "stop mimicking me!" they hissed simultaneously.  
  
Riku chuckled, walking forward and stood in front of them "you look like twins". He received glares for that remark.  
  
"WE'RE NOT TWINS" they exclaimed in unison, crossing their arms, pouting.  
  
"We don't even act like we're siblings" Will said.  
  
"Yeah" his little brother agreed, nodding. Riku sighed and helped them up. They continued walking down the corridor, the two siblings kept a safe distance.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sora asked.  
  
"We are going to the depot to get some sheets and tablecloths for Aerith. We need them if you're staying here." Leon answered.  
  
"We're staying here?!" Kairi's voice was filled with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, for a whole month" Will said "and we're not the only one staying here. Some of our old friends are coming too. They've joined this mission" Sora bowed his head to hide his face. He felt very depressed, thinking about what part of the mission he was.  
  
Noticing Riku was watching him, he lifted his head, smiling brightly "are the others from destiny Islands coming too?". He saw Riku's frown, and knew he hadn't fallen for Sora's little act.  
  
"Yes" Will smiled "I can't wait to see them again.". They continued walking down the corridor in utter silence, finding what they needed in the room at the end of the corridor, and headed back to the lift stop, taking the lift back to the entrance hall, and then taking another lift. Riku shivered anxiously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sora asked not audible to anyone but Riku.  
  
"Just bad memories" Riku whispered, smiling weakly at him "don't worry about it". The lift stopped, and they got off. Leon walked towards a great old door, and opened it. He walked inside, followed by Will and Kairi. Riku hesitated. Sora turned to him, looking at his normally brave love.  
  
"Ansem isn't here anymore" he said, resting a hand on the silverhaired boy's shoulder "there's nothing to worry about".  
  
"I know..." Riku said, ordering his legs to take some steps forwards. The brunette let out a small giggle, and the silverhair glared at him. The spikyhaired boy just shook his head and gave him a kiss on his cheek "does that help?".  
  
"Yeah, just give me some more of those" Riku chuckled. He wanted to pull Sora in for a kiss, but holding a large pile of sheets, it would be a biiiit difficult. Sora could see what the silverhair wanted to, and smiled "we can't do it here" he whispered "what if someone caught us? Come on, these sheets are heavy" he nodded down at his own pile of sheets. He opened the door, and they stepped inside the living room. Sora would never have imagined the living room to be like this. It was a big, circular room with doors, leading to unknown rooms. On their left was a glass door, leading to a balcony.  
  
/I'm gonna' explore those rooms/ Sora thought, and couldn't help but smile. It felt very comfortable and warm with the fireplace, the big, orange couch and orange walls instead of the cold stonewalls there were everywhere else. The room didn't seem to be a part of a castle.  
  
Will and Kairi were sitting on the large couch, blushing furiously. Leon was leaning against the wall and Yuffie was bouncing all around the room, giggling uncontrollably. She stopped bouncing when she saw Sora and Riku in the doorway, squealed and held a hand in front of her mouth, giggling even more. The two boys raised their eyebrows.  
  
"You're standing under the mistletoe!" she squealed and pointed towards the ceiling. Riku and Sora looked up to see the same decoration as the one she'd hung in the great hall. The female ninja took their pile of sheets and placed them on a very long table "when two people are standing under a mistletoe, they have too kiss each other!" The boys looked at each other, blushing furiously. They didn't like the idea of kissing in front of everyone.  
  
A door at their left opened "Did I miss something?" Aerith was standing in a pink apron, holding a bowl of dough. She smiled gently when she saw the two boys under the mistletoe "you must be Riku. Sora told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you" she looked up at saw the mistletoe "I can see Yuffie has caught you under the mistletoe".  
  
Yuffie bounced around happily "yeah!" she suddenly stopped "And I won't let you go before you kiss" she stated, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
Soras gave Riku a quick, nervous, glance as if to say 'I don't know how to get away from this. You're the thinker!'  
  
Riku gave Sora a small wink and looked at the raven-haired girl "but we're boys!" he exclaimed "I can't just kiss my best friend!".  
  
"I don't care what gender you are!" the female ninja said and began to walk towards them "but we can make a deal. I can kiss Sora instead of you, he's a real cutie!".  
  
Sora's eyes widened in horror, as he thought of him kissing Yuffie. He looked at Riku, the message in his eyes was as clear as anything 'HELP ME!'  
  
"..." Riku didn't know how to help the spikyhaired boy. This wasn't what he'd expected. Sora was about to panic, seeing the raven-haired girl slowly approach them, like in a thriller where the murder was nearing it's victim. She had this crazy look in her eyes, a mix of happiness, evilness and victory.  
  
Sora turned to the silverhaired boy and caught his lips in a desperate, but passionate kiss. Riku's eyes widened by his sudden action, but quickly responded, kissing back. Both closed their eyes, feeling pure bliss, forgetting everything about everyone else.  
  
The door behind them opened. They quickly came back to reality and pulled away. They turned their back to each other, blushing deep crimson. They looked around. Yuffie was pouting in disappointment. Everyone else was fighting the urge to smile widely at them. Even Leon was smirking. Trying to avoid people's gazes, the two boys turned their heads to see the person who had opened the door. Cloud was standing in the doorway, carrying some plates.  
  
He placed the plates besides the piles of sheets and turned to Sora "it's nice to see you again" he glanced at Riku and then his gaze fell on Sora again "I can see you've found your light".  
  
Riku looked puzzled, and looked questionably at the spikyhaired boy, but Sora just gave the blonde male a nod.  
  
"Well, we're busy. The other guests can be here in any time. Do you wanna' help us?" Cloud asked, looking at the four friends.  
  
Kairi jumped up "of course we'll help!" she smiled brightly and began to lay the table.  
  
~*~  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
The door slammed open "what's up, everyone. Did you miss me?" Tidus asked cheerfully, entering the room. Riku, Sora and Kairi smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey, long time no see, ya'?" Wakka greeted, spinning his blitzball on his index finger. He dropped both ball and mouth when he saw Sora and Will sitting on the couch "two Soras?"  
  
Will chuckled " no, I'm Sora's brother, Will. You'll remember soon" he said, almost giving everyone one of Sora's trademark grins. He was happy to see his friends again.  
  
"Did you know them already?!" Tidus asked Wakka.  
  
"Ya, we grew up together" Wakka said.  
  
"No way! I grew up with them on Destiny Islands" Tidus said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You lived there too, ya? How come you didn't tell me?" Wakka asked.  
  
Tidus shrugged "you didn't ask me. Besides, I moved away from Destiny Islands when I was thirteen..." he replied. A young woman with short brown hair, holding a staff, stepped forward. A black haired woman, holding a moogle plushy, followed her. Letting Tidus and Wakka discuss with each other, she greeted Sora, Riku, Kairi, Will, Yuffie, and Cloud who was sitting on the couch "Tidus had told me so much about you. It's nice to meet you" the brunette said with a soft voice "my name is Yuna, and this is Lulu".  
  
"Hey! Don't forget us!" What looked like two energyballs entered the room, circling around the couch.  
  
"Squall!" one of the energyballs went over to Leon faster than a bullet and hugged him tight "I've missed you soooooo much. You know what? Quistie and Seifie and Zell and Irvie are coming too!" When itg finally stopped moving around, Sora could see it was a young woman in a yellow dress.  
  
"Selphie?" the spikyhaired boy asked /no, it can't be, this girl looks older than me, Selphie is a year younger/. The girl turned her head to see who had called her, and squeal. She went over to him, squeezing him in a tight hug "oh! He's still so cute!"  
  
/Yup, that's Selphie/ Sora thought and started to think about how to get away from her. The other energyball stopped. It was another girl with orange hair in a wild hairstyle "who's your friend, Selphie?".  
  
"That's Sora, Rikku!" Selphie said, still squeezing Sora so tight that he couldn't breathe. Finally, she let go of him and hugged Riku instead "and this is Riku. He's a real hottie, don't you think so?".  
  
"You can take Riku, then I'll get Sora" Rikku said "I can't marry Riku, it'll be too complicated because of our names".  
  
"No!" Selphie began to squeeze Sora tight again, making it hard for him to breathe "he's mine!".  
  
Yuffie jumped up from her seat and began to pull in Sora's right arm "no, he's mine!".  
  
"Mine!" Rikku began to pull in Soras left arm.  
  
"Mine!" Selphie squeezed him tighter, making them fall to the floor. With that, they began to fight for Sora, pulling in his arms and legs. He tried to get away from those crazy girls, but they held him in a tight grip.  
  
"Okay, that's it" Riku and Will said in unison. Both stood up and dragged the girls to the couch, laying them there.  
  
"You're scaring the hell out of Sora!" Will began to scold at the three hyperactive girls sitting on the couch, looking innocently at him, while Riku helped Sora up "are you okay?".  
  
"Yeah," the spikyhaired boy was gasping for breath "I just need to.... get some fresh air.... alone" he went to the glass door and opened it. He closed the door behind him, leaving the other in the living room. He closed his eyes, enjoying the wind playing with his spiky hair.  
  
/Number one why I should be thankful I'm still a boy one night in every month/ Sora thought /girls can be so scary at times../.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku watched his sapphire-eyed angel standing out there on the balcony. Seeing the thoughtful expression on the brunettes face, he wondered what bothered his spikyhaired love for the hundredth time this month. /If only he would tell me../ (hundreth page mark ^_^) He rested his hand on the doorknob, about to open the door when Will grabbed his wrist "I need to talk to him in private" he said calmly.  
  
Riku frowned, but nodded and stepped aside, letting Will open the door. Whatever Will was going to tell Sora, Riku hoped it didn't made Sora more depressed.  
  
"Riku?" he turned around to see Selphie, Yuffie and Rikku looking innocently at him, their hand folded behind their backs. He raised a brow, wondering what they were up to. They grinned evilly, and Selphie withdrew something pink from her pocket.  
  
"Ack! No way!" Riku shouted as he realized what the pink item in Selphie's hands was, but it was too late "nooooo!".  
  
*End of chapter sixteen*  
  
Me ok now? Please review. 


	17. Chap 17 Selphie's potion

Metamorphosis.  
  
Hi ^_^ Wohoo, I'm still alive!  
  
Riku: but not for long! When you're done with this fic I swear I'm going to kill you if it doesn't have a happy ending.  
  
Sora: for us.  
  
Will: What do you mean?  
  
Sora: I mean, if the Nobodys win, it's a happy ending for them, right?  
  
Kairi: Yeah, so it's for us!  
  
Special note for:  
  
InuHearts: I'm glad you like my story! ^_^  
  
Baka coconut: I really like your fic; Sora in Wonderland! Update soon ^_^  
  
Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix: *LMBO* okay, I don't think it's a good idea to wake up your parents too. ^_^ Thanks for the mail and I'm a bit sorry about my reply. I was a bit depressed back then.  
  
Animegirl171: Oh, don't be sad! I don't want anyone to be sad. Thanks for the cookie! ^_^*Is about to eat the cookie when Sora snaps it out of my hand and eats it himself*  
  
Sora: yumm, yeah, thanks.  
  
Heather Christi: You posted the sequel! Yay! ^_^ You know, maybe you should write a fic about Super Sora or something *lol* just kidding.  
  
XxTidusxisxLinasxBitchxx: *blushes* thanks. Do you really think so? Cheesecake?! O_o *gets all confused, hehee* *Does the blitzball sign for victory back*  
  
The secret of the pink thingy will be revealed in this chapter, heheheh.  
  
Chapter seventeen. Selphie's potion  
  
~*~  
  
Sora sighed /will I ever get enough courage to tell Riku that I.. I'm going to die?/ he opened his eyes, and watched the stars twinkling so beautifully on the pitch-black sky. Four years ago, before everything with the keyblade, he would never have thought the stars were the worlds which he, Riku and Kairi had been searching for. He smiled at the memory of the silverhaired boy, his eyes sparkling with determination and visions while he stated he wanted to go to other worlds.  
  
/Will he fall into darkness when I'm gone? Who will be his light, saving him when I'm not there? Who *could* be his new light?/ he thought /I hope he'll forgive me.. I'll do it this for the safety of all worlds.. for all creatures... For him../. Somehow, he always managed to be caught between a rock and a hard place. Not only when he had to choose between Riku's friendship and to lock all keyholes, but always! He was about to let out a sob when a hand was laid on his shoulder. The spikyhaired boy turned around instantly, expecting his eyes to meet aquamarine ones. He became very disappointed when he saw spiky, chestnut-brown hair and sunglasses instead of silver hair and aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Whaddaya' want, Will?" he groaned and put his hands in his pockets, sulking /something more you wanna' tell me to spoil my life even more?/ he added in his mind.  
  
"I heard that" Will said, which made Sora curse inwardly. He'd forgotten Will's ability to read thoughts addressed to him.  
  
He glared at his big brother "but that's what you are going to, am I right?!" he hissed "you are still keeping the worst part a secret, right?"  
  
"Calm down Sora and listen to me" Will said frustratedly. He knew it was tough for his brother to know his fate, but it was way better than if he didn't knew, wasn't it? "What's the matter with you? I've never seen you behave like this before".  
  
The younger boy stamped his foot "Well, if your brother had told what was going to happen to you in order to open Kingdom Hearts, you'll certainly behave like this too!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Not if I'd let my brother finish talking instead of running out of the building!" Will gave him back, clenching his fist. He knew brothers had to be annoying, but not *that* annoying.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that would really have helped my mood" the younger boy replied sarcastically, his voice was like casting a blizzaga spell.  
  
"Grr!" Will cried out in frustration. The thought of taking Sora by the shoulders and toss him off this balcony was quite temptating at the moment. "Just listen to me now! Let me finish what I wanted to say to you! Maybe there's a chance to save you!" he said.  
  
Sora was about to yell at him, when he realized what his sibling had just said, blinking confusedly "there is?".  
  
"Yeah" Will answered, calming down "But it's a very small one" he ran a hand through his tousled hair, trying to tame said hair "The king has a theory. We need to find the 'King of Heart', and.." He frowned when Sora began to laugh.  
  
"Okay, so there's princesses, a queens and a king of heart" the younger boy said "honestly Will, it sounds a bit too weird. And then I guess there's a prince too?".  
  
Will closed his eyes in annoyance "not only one, eight. Mickey, Riku and I are princes of heart. Our job is to protect the princesses and queen. But that is not the point. The point is that we need to find the king of hearts. He's the only one who can save you. He holds and protects a very small part of the essence of heart. It dwells deep within him, so you need to activate it somehow. If we can find him, and find a way to transfer the his essence to you when you're in coma, then maybe there's a slight chance you will survive"  
  
"But he only holds a small part of the essence. If I lose give up my part of the essence, how can his small part replace mine?" Sora asked "and if he gives me his essence, he would die, wouldn't he?"  
  
"It's like your heart is a candle, Sora" Will explained and snapped his fingers on his left hand, making a small flame which burned on top of his thumb. Sora snorted, mumbling 'easy'.  
  
Will just gave him a cocky smile and continued: "The fire is your essence, the actual candle is the rest of your heart, like your memories etc. Suddenly, the fire dies down," he blew out the flame, but still had his thumb up "but the candle is still left. When you lit the candle with even a small flame..." he snapped the fingers on his right hand, also making a small flame this time. "the candle will begin to burn just as it used to do" he touched his left thumb with the flame, making his left thumb 'burn' just like it had done before.  
  
Sora gaped at his trick. Will laughed and put out the flames "You see? He doesn't need to give you his essence, just let it touch your heart, and the candle will start burning or should I say working again".  
  
"Really?!" Sora smiled happily "but then there's nothing to worry about! Thanks, Will" he hugged his big brother tight. Will tensed a bit, surprised by his sibling's sudden action, but then he rested his head on the other spikyhair's shoulder as he hugged back "don't thank me yet. It's a theory we don't know if it'll work" he said, trying to shake off the thoughts of burying his sister if it failed.  
  
Sora was as happy as ever and shrugged "thanks anyway!" he hugged him tighter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw, it's so cute when siblings are hugging after having a row" Yuna said. She, Kairi, Aerith and Lulu were standing near the glass door, watching what happened on the balcony.  
  
"They look like twins" Lulu said with her calm voice.  
  
"They would kill you if they'd heard that" Kairi giggled.  
  
The girls sighed, still looking out of the glass door. "They're just so adorable" Aerith said.  
  
"Agreed!" three voices said in unison. Rikku, Selphie and Yuffie were sitting on the cou-, no, on Rikus legs, who lay on the couch, his back leaning against the armrest. Now that both 'spikyhaired cuties' had went outside, the three girls had turned their attention to 'the silverhaired bishie'. They were know brushing his long, silver mane, putting some pink bows in it now and then. Riku had crossed his arms, sulking. Tidus, Wakka and Cloud were discussing whether blitzball or chocobo-racing was the best. Leon was just leaning against the wall, watching Will and Sora talk.  
  
'Beep beep beep beep' something said, coming from one of the doors 'beep beep beep beep!' "Oh, the steak!" Aerith opened the door and hurried inside. The people left in the room waited in silence for her return. She opened the door, smiling "The dinner is almost ready. Riku, be an angel and go tell Sora and Will". The energyballs pouted and let him stand up. Riku wanted to go and hug Aerith, thanking her for letting him get away from those crazy girls. Because Sora maybe would be very jealous if he did so, he decided just to give her a very thankful glance. While he walked towards the glass door, passing the small group of sighing girls, he tried to undo the pink bows in his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you would like to try playing in the snow, you should try asking Selphie to join. I've heard she'd lived in a place called Trabia garden. It's in the mountains, so she must be used to it" Will said, smiling at his little brother. He was happy to see the younger boy smile again.  
  
"I'll do that" Sora said, giving Will a cheesy grin "but don't you think it's weird that snow comes from the sky? I mean..." .  
  
"Hey Sora! Will! Come on in! Dinner's ready." Riku said, smiling when his eyes met sapphire ones.  
  
"Great! I'm hungry!" Will said, and walked inside. Riku and Sora followed right behind him.  
  
"Um, Riku?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
Riku turned his head "hm?".  
  
"Why do you have a pink bow in your hair?".  
  
".....?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora unpacked his backpack, humming slightly. After laying his clothes into the chest of drawers next to the bed he would sleep in for the next month, he tossed himself on the bed. Riku was leaning against the closed door, watching him. Neither of them spoke a word for a long time.  
  
Finding the long silence embarrassing, the sapphire eyed boy tried to start a conversation "Leon's friends, Seifer and Zell.. They're pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they're nice" Riku agreed.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, the brunette continued "And they're quite handsome too".  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just so funny to see you blush"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and smirked when Sora bend down to take something from his backpack, giving Riku a nice view of his butt.  
  
"You know" the younger boy said while he turned around to look at the older male, hands resting on his hips "you've been awfully thoughtful ever since we came here. Is it Ansem? I understand if you want to go back.."  
  
"No, I just have to get used to be here" the aquamarine eyed boy looked around in the room "so many memories.. I would never have imagined me to stand in this room ever again.".  
  
Sora sat upright, looking into the silverhair's aquamarine ones "Riku, may I ask you a very personal question?".  
  
Riku shrugged "go ahead".  
  
The brunette frowned, thinking /how am I supposed to ask him?/ he took a deep breath "did Ansem abuse you?". Riku's eyes widened, shoving utter surprise, but the surprise was instantly replaced by pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm bored" Selphie whined for the hundredth time that night "I'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mboredI'mbo-"  
  
"I think we've got the point now, Selph" Tidus gently cut her off. He was sitting next to her. Everyone except Riku and Sora were sitting on the couch, doing nothing in particular. Well, except from Wakka, who was spinning his blitzball on his index-finger, until Rikku got tired of watching it and teased him by hitting the ball so it flew and hit Yuffie in the head. "Ow, cut it out you two!" she said when both Wakka and Rikku began to laugh.  
  
"But why?" Selphie began to cry into Tidus' shoulder "I've been wanting to see Irvy for so long, and then the king needs him and Quistie to build stupid gummiships with Cid"  
  
On the bouncy girl's other side, another blonde male was sitting. He patted her on the back with one of his gloved hands "I'm sorry, Selphie. The king needs him (A/N not in that way, you perv.!). But he promised to be here by tomorrow".  
  
"Really?" Selphie sniffed, looking at the blonde.  
  
"Yeah!" the blonde smiled and ran a hand through his bristled hair. Less than a second after he said that, Selphie gave him a bearhug "thanks Zell! I'm happy now!"  
  
"So, what do you want to do while we wait for Sora and Riku to finish unpacking, ya?" Wakka asked, his mouth filled with potato chips. Everyone fell silent, looking as though they wanted to tell something. Now and then they glanced at Will.  
  
"We could start talking about our first impressions of each other, since it is the first time we meet some of you" Cloud said stretching. Everyone on the couch shrugged or muttered "okay". "Whatever" was Leon's reply as he crossed his arms, leaning more against the wall.  
  
On the opposite wall, another brunette, known as Seifer, was leaning against the wall. He brushed some of his hair away from his face, revealing a scar which was trailing from his forehead and down across his nose. "Will said he needed our help" the brunette said, looking at the spikyhaired boy.  
  
"Yeah, he said that to us too" Rikku said, bouncing excitedly. Everyone else nodded in agreement, murmuring, before they turned their attention to Will.  
  
Will smiled "eh.." He looked at Kairi, who was sitting next to him. ".. Okay, I think it's my job to say it" he continued "you all know a war lies ahead, and that Sora is important, because he's the only one who can open the door to the light. It's a great pressure for him, as you can tell by his behavior".  
  
"But three years ago, Sora had to seal all the keyholes and it didn't look like he thought it was a burden, but an adventure" Aerith said, looking from Will to Kairi "but then again. he was looking for his friends too, maybe that was what kept his spirit up..".  
  
Will scratched the back of his head, grinning "Yeah, I. heh, I hadn't really thought of that one. (A/N1) I think one of the other reasons is.." Kairi finished his sentence "she-uh-he's in love".  
  
"WHAT?" was the reply. Some blinked confusedly while some others were smiling widely and again there were some who laughed or giggled. The only who seemed to act calmly about these news were Cloud and Leon. Cloud, because he already knew, Leon, because.. well, he was just acting as calm as usual. But no one did notice anyway. They were either too shocked or too happy.  
  
"About time!" Tidus laughed, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Who's the lucky one?" Yuna asked, smiling.  
  
"It's me!" Yuffie, Selphie and Rikku said and turned their heads to glare at each other. It turned into a small fight on the floor between the three bouncy girls, but it stopped when Will cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"No, it's.. um..." he looked down frowning /stupid me, I forgot to tell them about Sora's metamorphosis! Oh, well, might as well say it now that I've caught their attention. I just don't hope there're some homophobics out there. / he looked up again, seeing everyone was waiting for him to answer. He swallowed and opened his mouth, forcing himself to answer "Riku".  
  
Lulu's mouth dropped open, but then she closed it and smiled. Tidus and Zell both shouted: "I knew it!", and Yuna and Aerith smiled happily.  
  
The three girls on the floor squealed: "oh, that's sooooo cute!!!"  
  
"Quiet, everyone! We don't want Riku and Sora to hear this" Kairi said in a serious tone of voice, though she was smiling widely, her amethyst eyes sparkling. Will caught himself starring (and drooling) at her.  
  
"So. you guys are okay with it. you know." he had troubles finding the right words.  
  
"That they're gay?" Aerith asked and laughed "no, not at all" everyone else but Will and Kairi shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"It's not like they're the first gay couple in this group" Zell said, looking at Leon "Seifer and-".  
  
"That's a long time ago!" both Leon and Seifer cut him off.  
  
"Why are you telling us this, ya?" Wakka asked, playing a bit with his blitzball.  
  
"Sora has a problem telling Riku how he feels. It's obvious Riku likes him in the same way" Kairi answered "we are asking you to help us getting them together".  
  
Selphie smiled brightly "I know exactly what we have to do!" she said and bounced off to the kitchen, slamming the door after her.  
  
"Okay, I do also have to tell you something. Sora's a girl. This is the only night in the month where he's a boy" Kairi said. Will and Kairi started to explain that Sora was Will's sister and the 'curse' she'd got when she had to get her body back. Will didn't told them about what Sora had to do in order to open Kingdom Hearts, in case that Sora wanted to tell it him/herself. If she wanted it at all. Some of them found it weird, but they all accepted it.  
  
Selphie returned, holding a tray with two fizzling, red drinks, smiling brightly. They watched with wide eyes the brunette girl as she managed to bounce to the couch without spilling a single drop of the liquid.  
  
"What's that?" Rikku asked curiously as the brunette girl placed the tray on the coffee table.  
  
"It's 'Selphie's lovepotion'!" Selphie stated proudly.  
  
"And what exactly is it made of?" Cloud asked while he lifted one of the drinks to study it.  
  
Selphie thoughtfully rested a hand on her cheek, tapping her cheek lightly with her index-finger "hmm. lemme' see.I put some mashed strawberries in it, and um..".  
  
"How did you get those strawberries?" Lulu asked "It's winter".  
  
"Hehee! That's my little secret" Selphie said "and I did also add some 'Red Bull' and rum and these..." (A/N2) she held up a white package of some white and very suspicious looking pills "okay, I almost used the whole package".  
  
"Can I see what it is?" Tidus asked and Selphie handed him the package. He read the text and suddenly gasped "Holy crap, Selphie! This is Viagra! It makes people get horny!"  
  
Selphie pouted "I know that!".  
  
"Then do you know you've put about four hundred of these pills into those drinks?!" Tidus asked.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Selphie pouted "it would kill them if I did so!".  
  
"Well it's worth a try" Cloud said and put the drink down "I mean, if they both like each other, then they maybe will confess to each other, if they drank it, right?" suddenly everyone looked very interested in what he was trying to tell.  
  
"You know, when they drink that lovepotion, they'll both get an erection.." Cloud tried to explain. His cheeks had a deep crimson color " a-and when the person you're in love with is standing in front of you, you can't do anything but.... never mind" he said frustrated when they burst out laughing.  
  
"Is this from your own experience?" Leon asked, smirking.  
  
"No!" Cloud exclaimed, the color on his cheek got darker, and dug his head into a pillow "just give them the potion and leave me alone!" he waved with his hand as if to emphasize he wanted them to drop the subject.  
  
"Who's going to give it to them?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I know one who 'Will'" Lulu said with an emphasis on the last word, looking at a 'certain' boy. After she said so, everyone's attention was on the spikyhaired boy again.  
  
"Yeah, he 'Will' do it" Seifer said, smirking evilly.  
  
If they could've seen the eyes behind the sunglasses, they would've seen the panic in Will's eyes. He got a hold on himself and crossed his arms "I'm not 'Will'-ing to do it!" he stated stubbornly, and made a face at their way of making fun of his name.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Ansem didn't.. um, rape you?" Sora asked, blinking puzzled with his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Nope, I'm still a virgin" the silverhaired boy replied "he was about to do it several times though, but every time, you were making such a great damage on his heartless-army that he needed to go make more heartless".  
  
"So, he only kissed you" the spikyhaired boy rubbed his temples. Everything Riku had told him were giving him a major headache. He didn't understand how Riku wasn't afraid of letting people touch him, after what he'd experienced, let alone trust anyone enough to love the person. Especially a boy. Sora might've been homophobic if he'd been treated like Riku had been.  
  
"And touched me" Riku said and closed his eyes. He clutched his chest with his left hand, the painful memories flashed through his mind like a film behind his eyelids.  
  
'Hands, scratching his shoulder, making blood trickle down his arm. A mouth closed around his fresh wound, licking it while the hand made it's way down to his cock, stroking it. He gasped and tried to get away, but another hand on his chest, keeping him from going anywhere. He felt the cold stonewall on against his back. He pleaded for this to end. The hand was removed from his member and a dagger dug into his arm, making a deep cut. He screamed and tried to escape from this lunatic man but the man pushed him against the wall even more, his eyes filled with satisfaction and insanity before the man pulled him into another forceful kiss..'  
  
"Riku?" Riku jumped and looked at the sapphire eyed boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you" Sora hung his head.  
  
"It's okay" Riku said and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he smiled "do you wanna' know what kept me from falling deeper into the darkness? It was you" he gently pushed the spikyhaired boy down to lay on the top of him "your voice, your spirit" he caressed the younger boy's cheek, not taking his eyes away from the other boy's sapphire depths of his eyes "your light". Sora caught his lips in a gentle kiss. The door opened and someone stepped inside. Riku quickly pulled out and began to tickle Sora, much to the spikyhair's surprise.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Riku what haha are you doing!" he said between his laugher "S- stop! Hahaha!" they rolled around on the bed, fighting to stay on top of each other. He rolled over and they fell out of the bed. "Ow, Sora!" Riku rubbed his sore back. Sora sat on top of the silverhair, giving him his trademark grin "gotcha'!". Feeling another persons presence, he looked up to see his brother holding a tray with two drinks /oh, that's why he pulled out/.  
  
"Hi, Will! Whatcha' doing here?" Sora said cheerfully as he stood up.  
  
"I was just checking up on you two" Will replied and placed the tray on top of the chest of drawers "We though you two would be thirsty while unpacking, so here's something to drink"  
  
"Thanks" Sora said and grabbed one of the red drinks.  
  
"I hope you're done soon. We're planning to have a little party or something" Will said, a bit annoyed when he said 'we'.  
  
"I think I'm too tired" Riku stated politely.  
  
"Me too" his little brother said and yawned like a puppy.  
  
"Then sleep tight you two" Will said "oh, and I've explained the other guys the whole metamorphosis-thingie, and they're ok with it"  
  
Sora stood up and hugged his brother tight "thanks, Will!". Will nodded and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Sora took a sip of the drink licking his lips "mm, strawberries" he said and tasted the drink again.  
  
"Is it good?" Riku asked, studying his own glass of the drink.  
  
"Mm it's lovely!" Sora answered, wiping some the liquid, which had managed to escape from his mouth, with his hand. Riku grabbed Soras wrist and gently sucked on the fingers.  
  
"You're right" he said and took a sip of his own glass of this odd liquid. Sora was about to say something, but he forgot it. He suddenly felt like it was a hundred degrees Celsius in the room. His little friend down south was aching. Panting and sweating, he began to take off his shirt. Half way through the process, he stopped, looking at Riku "you don't mind that I.?"  
  
Riku, who'd been watching him, or rather undressing him with his eyes came back from his little fantasies "huh? Oh, no, not at all. It's getting hot in here".  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed" Sora giggled and tossed his shirt. Riku took off his shirt too and tossed it on top of the spikyhaired one's. Riku studied Soras chest, taking in every inch of his skin. Every little muscle, every little scar made the tanned boy so perfect. He realized Sora was studying the silverhaired boy's chest as well, his eyes glowing with lust.  
  
They inched closer until they were close enough to wrap their arms around each other, pulling them into a deep, passionate kiss. Riku ran his tongue down Sora's bottom lip as for asking permission and the spikyhaired boy parted his lips, letting the silverhaired boy's tongue enter. But oxygen was needed. They let themselves fell down on the bed, and broke the kiss. Riku began to kiss from the spikyhair's lips down to his neck and collarbone. He gently licked the sweet skin, finding it just as sweet as it smelled. Sora moaned and closed his eyes. But then his eyes opened widely, realizing what they were getting at "Riku, we can't do it here. They could hear us" he managed to stutter.  
  
The silverhair caught his lips in a small kiss before he moved his own lips to the tanned boy's ear "but it feels so right" he whispered huskily "and I know you want it" he licked the younger boy's earlobe, causing shivers to run down Sora's spine.  
  
"Just let me lock the door. I don't want anyone to walk in on us" Sora said with a lustful look in his eyes. Riku smirked, returning the lustful expression.  
  
~*~  
  
"God, they're loud!" Yuffie said. Everyone had covered their ear with their hands.  
  
"What?" Tidus asked, removing his hands from his ears. Just in that moment a loud moan was audible.  
  
"Never mind" Yuffie said and Tidus covered his ears again. The moans and other noises died down and everyone removed their hands.  
  
"I think they're done" Cloud said watching Selphie bounce in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Finally!" Zell tossed himself onto the couch "man, how many of those Viagras did you put into the drink, Selphie?". She just shrugged "you'll never know" and with that, she disappeared behind the door.  
  
"Yunno, thad really turned me on, ya" Wakka said. He received a kick in the ass from Rikku for that remark.  
  
"Thirsty everyone?" Selphie came back with a tray with a can of what looked like lemonade. She placed the tray on the coffee table. Everyone sitting on the couch dug themselves into the couch, wanting to be as far away from the can as possible. They didn't know what it was, but they sure didn't wanted to drink it. If Selphie had made it, it was probably some kind of a potion.  
  
"Um, no thanks, Selphie" Lulu said.  
  
"I think I'll pass" Leon said.  
  
"What is it, Squall? Are you a chicken?" Seifer teased and poured some of the liquid down into a glass. He gulped the red liquid down and turned to Selphie "it's just lemonade with rum!" he exclaimed. She grinned and bounced around, humming.  
  
"Hey, let me taste it" Tidus took his own glass and soon Cloud, Zell, Leon, Wakka and Will took a drink too.  
  
"Mm, it tastes good" Cloud said. The young males suddenly felt a change in the temperature.  
  
"Is it just me or do you think it's hot" Tidus said, taking off his sweater. The men felt their members erect.  
  
"Hehee! It's the Viagra" Selphie giggled "you guys drank my love-potion with lemon instead. I ran out of strawberries" the other girls joined giggling as the boys began to ran, heading for the toilet.  
  
*End of chapter seventeen*  
  
We've reached page 100! Huraay!  
  
(1) I hadn't though of that one either, untill I wrote it..  
  
(2) I've heard that is you mix red bull (or something similar) with alcohol, the alcohol will be more than twice as ummm.. what's it called? Let's say the liquor has about 30% alcohol, then if you add Red Bull, it'll become as "powerful" as a liquor containing 60% alcohol. (I don't hope I'm confusing you. it's just not my day for spelling and finding words).  
  
I'm almost done with the lemon for this chapter. I'll post it on my website (when I've finally finished making it. It's not going to take a long time, I promise).  
  
I have an announcement to make. Chapter 18 is almost ready, so you'll get it soon, but then I won't be updating for a while, because I'm going to write at least three chapters in a row (again). The cause of this is that I'm unsure about some details in the story. I hope it's okay.  
  
Vi ses! ^_^ 


	18. Chap 18 Chris what ? !

Metamorphosis  
  
Hiya'! Long time no see! ^_^  
  
Special note for:  
  
Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix: I'm still sooo sorry *hugs you* and yes, I've written over a hundred pages, honestly. I've count them myself *flashback:* Me: one, two, three.. ^_^  
  
XxTidusxisxLinasxBitchxx: Anytime, mate.. V-viagra song? I've never heard about that one, you've gotta' teach me it someday! ^_^  
  
Heather Christi: I promise I'll send you the link as soon as possible. ^_^ I'm aaaaalmost done. But it's my first lemon, yanno', so that's why it's taking so long... sorry.. ..  
  
Animegirl171: Wee, cookies! Thanks! *Starts eating the cookies*  
  
Nishika Kura: *falls off my chair* You did what? Because of me?? *smiles widely* ^_______^ Thanks!  
  
InuSohearts: ^_^ of course I'll write! Sorry I didn't updated that soon...  
  
Quistis30: I was about to post the next chappie when I saw your review.. Well I think he's a brunette, but I have doubts now that you're saying he's blonde. *start looking at pictures of him* ..Well he has very light brown hair, almost blond. Sorry, I thought it was chestbut-brown. Oh, and about the king of hearts *smirks* you just have to wait and see. ^_^ (I know I'm evil, Kassandra is taking over me. help!)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hehee! I can't wait for the 24th to come.. Yes, the 24th, not the 25th.  
  
Sora. Well, I can hardly wait to kiss Riku again! ^_^  
  
Riku: No problem! *Pulls him into a passionate kiss*  
  
Kairi: Aww, I want a kiss too!  
  
Sora & Riku: O_o *Runs away screaming*  
  
Chapter eightteen. Chris-what?!  
  
Sora woke about twenty minutes before dawn. Somehow, he always woke some minutes before he was transforming, giving him some time to find and drink the m-potion. He tried to stand up, but couldn't get himself to stand upright. His butt was sore and he had no idea of what had happened last night, until he realized both he and Riku were naked. He grinned when the memories came back.  
  
After wrapping a sheet around waist, he walked with a limp to his jacket, withdrawing the purple potion while looking at the sleeping angel on the bed. He limped back to the bed, crawling on top of the silverhair while thinking of the best way to weak him up. It was like a light bulb appeared over his head, and the brunette mentally smacked his forehead, wondering why he hadn't come up with that though before.  
  
He bent his head down and gave the silverhair a soft kiss on his lips and whispered softly "wake up, Riku".  
  
An aquamarine eye creaked open, watching the person on top of him, before it closed again. The Riku yawned, "do you know what time it is?". He stretched, but howled and jerked up when he felt a pain burn from his ass, making him wide-awake. He looked down at his and the spikyhair's body. "Sora, do you know what we did last night?" Riku asked, rubbing his temples.  
  
"U-huh" Sora nodded.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Riku asked, still not believing what had happened. He ran a hand down the sheet and felt a sticky substance when he reached the fabric near his legs and abdomen.  
  
"Well, it was real for me" Sora stated, drawing patterns on the silverhair's pale chest with his index finger. What was wrong with Riku? Sora couldn't figure why the older male was so shocked /didn't Riku like it?/.  
  
"Sora?" the said boy looked up, his eyes met aquamarine ones "do you know how much I love you?" Riku asked and pulled the younger male into a kiss. Sora sighed into the kiss in relief.  
  
"Just go to sleep again, I need to take the potion" Sora said and picked up the bottle of the purple potion which was currently lying on the floor.  
  
Riku cocked an eyebrow "Then why did you woke me up?" he asked. Sora shrugged "well, I just wanted a last kiss as a boy before I turn into a girl again" he gulped down the potion and pulled on a t-shirt. Riku sat up, ignoring the pain in his butt. He was about to stand up and wrap his arms around Sora's smaller frame when the first rays of sunlight hit the younger male. The sapphire-eyed boy closed his eyes as he began to glow with an angelic golden light.  
  
Except from when he saved Sora from Ansem's non-existent, Riku had never seen the spikyhaired angel transform. Sora said he felt uncomfortable when people were watching her transform but this time he didn't seem to mind Riku watching him.  
  
He started to shrink a few inched shorter while his whole body was lifted from the ground. His already long eyelashes became thicker and darker. His waist grew narrower, a female chest was replacing his muscular one, and his fingers grew longer and more delicate than before.  
  
When the transformation was done, Sora sank down on the floor slowly, lying there without moving. Riku lifted the unconscious girl and lay down on the bed, letting the spikyhaired girl rest on top of him.  
  
Sora stirred and curled into a ball on the silverhair's stomach, sighing into his chest. Riku stroke her hair and wrapped a blanket around them "it's okay if you fall asleep" he assured, wrapping his arms around the girl "Sora?" he looked down.  
  
The spiky haired girl let out a small snore. Riku rolled his eyes "of course" he sighed. Sora could be such a romantic spoiler sometimes.  
  
He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Around eleven o'clock, Sora and Riku had finally finished showering, pulling on some clothes etc. It had taken them about two and a half hour, because of their hurting behinds.  
  
Trying to act like nothing had happened that night, they sat down by the long table to get some breakfast, but when their buttocks came in contact with the seats, they couldn't help but let out audible "ow!" 's. The few people in the room exchanged looks with each other, almost grinning like they knew what had happened. The thought made Sora feel a bit nervous.  
  
"Where's everybody?" she asked Aerith, who was sitting on her left side.  
  
"They're still sleeping" she replied, smiling "let's just say they had a tough night" Rikku, sitting on Aerith's other side, started giggling.  
  
"You know, Sora" the brunette continued "you're just as adorable as a girl as when you're a boy".  
  
"Um, thank you" the sapphire eyed girl said. She looked at Riku, who was sitting at her left side. He was eating his cereal in silence, listening to the conversation. Zell, Leon, Cloud and Seifer sat down, each of them with either a bowl of cereal, a plate of pancakes or a plate of toast, whatever they preferred.  
  
"Had a nice night, you two?" Seifer asked, sitting on the opposite side of Sora. He seemed awfully cheerful, unlike Leon, Tidus, Zell and Cloud who looked very exhausted for some reason.  
  
"It was fine" Riku replied casually "you?".  
  
"It was lovely" he smirked, looking at his four companions who got their food down the wrong way and coughed violently, either blushing or glaring at him.  
  
Will and Kairi entered the room. "Extra meeting at six o'clock, don't be late" Will announced. He wrapped his arm around Kairis waist and kissed her on the cheek. Sora grinned in the direction of Riku, remembering her birthday. Riku glared half-heartedly at her and mouthed 'I didn't meant to walk in on them!'  
  
The spikyhaired girl raised a brow and nodded her head as if to say 'yeah, sure'.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now I've got you!" Selphie said and tossed the snowball she'd aimed on Sora.  
  
"Not yet!" Sora lifted her hand, melting the snowball with a small fire spell, but was hit on the back of her head with another snowball. The spikyhaired girl turned her head to take a look at her new target.  
  
"Hey, lazy bum!" Kairi giggled "you're cheating" she threw another ball, but this time Sora managed to catch it and throw it right back, hitting a surprised Kairi right on her breast.  
  
The redhead looked down at her pink jacket. The snowball had left a wet spot on where the spikyhaired girl had hit her. Sora could see she was boiling. The redhaired girl was building up her anger.  
  
"Kairi, I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Sora panicked and tried to come with an apology before Kairi exploded. Do never make the redhead turn angry. Never. But it was too late.  
  
"Die you pervert!" the crimson haired girl shrieked fiercely and began to throw a large amount of snowballs at the poor brunette. When the spikyhaired girl was buried with snow, Kairi stopped. She held a hand in front of her mouth. Her amethyst eye were wide with fear. Selphie and Yuffie walked up to stand by her side, looking down at the small mountain Kairi had thrown on top of Sora.  
  
"Do you.. Do you think I've killed her?" she asked worried, tears built up in her eyes. She hadn't meant to kill Sora after all. Just.. break her arm, make her unconscious or something.  
  
Whack!  
  
Kairi felt the coldness from the snowball which had hit the back of her head and now slipped down under her pink sweater, freezing the back of her neck. Kairi shuddered at the cold sensation. She slowly turned around to look at the person who dared to interrupt this touching moment.  
  
"Pur-lease" a certain spikyhaired girl rolled her eyes. She was sitting on a big old oak branch nearby "did you think would let a lunatic girl could kill me that easily?"  
  
"Good point" Kairi said through clenched teeth "let see if you would!" she began to attack the sapphire-eyed girl with snowballs (again).  
  
~*~  
  
Riku sat down next to Cloud and Will on the bench in the garden near the castle. He tried to ignore the pain in his ass, but cursed inwardly when his butt made contact with the seat. The spikyhaired boys were watching the girls playing in the snow. Riku turned his head to see how Sora was doing, while he asked: "what's the score?"  
  
Cloud flapped his black wing while thinking "Well, it's 67 to both Selphie, Yuffie and Rikku, 34 to Lulu, 15 to Yuna, 45 to Aerith, 776 to Sora and uh." he looked at Will "how much does Kairi have?".  
  
"1053" Will sighed, gazing dreamily at the redhaired girl. Kairi was sending a whole avalanche of snowballs at Sora, who tried to shield herself by lifting her hands in front of her head. "Scratch that" Will said quickly "1483".  
  
"1483.. I see" Riku stood up, made a snowball and aimed it on Kairi "let's change that score" He hit her in the head and fled while chuckling when the girls began to ran after him, trying to catch him.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku opened the door to the living room with a cup of cocoa for Sora. She'd been totally soaked when they finally had stopped the game, and he didn't wanted her to catch a cold again. Girls' laughter met him when he entered the room.  
  
The girls were sitting on the couch with a man wearing a cowboyhat. His chestnutbrown hair was tied up in a ponytail and his legs were crossed in a casual way. He tilted his hat with two fingers and gave the girls a wink with his eye before he continued talking. The girls sighed dreamily at him. Riku frowned and looked around in the room. The males and Selphie were sitting around the dinning-table, sulking. Now and then they sent a glare in the direction of the cowboy. Riku frowned when he saw Sora sitting next to the man, giggling along with the girls.  
  
Riku sat down, trying to calm himself down "Who's that?" he whispered to Zell. He began to feel envious of the man and wanted to hold Sora protectively, claiming her as his own and no one else could have her.  
  
"Irvine" Zell scoffed and crossed his arms "he's a magnet for girls".  
  
Riku's eyebrow rose "I thought Irvine was Selphie's boyfriend" he looked at the brunette girl, who was sitting next to Tidus at the end of the table frowning. She looked just as jealous as Riku felt. Zell chuckled, "Yeah, he is. And every time he attracts a swarm of girls, she becomes so jealous".  
  
All of a sudden Riku stood up when Irvine wrapped an arm around Sora's waist. The siverhair was burning with jealousy and walked straight to the couch, holding the cup of cocoa. He made his way to the couch in a self- confident way, but inside he was so fierce that he was ready to kill the cowboy. He would not let anyone touch HIS Sora. Irvine was telling some kind of a joke and the girl listened with mere interest.  
  
"..'Computers don't need curtains' the shop assistant said, and then the blonde said" the cowboy began to talk with a snobby girly voice "'hello, stupid, I have Windows'". Eevery girl except from Kairi and Sora giggled. The two Destiny Islands girls tilted their heads, wondering what a computer was.  
  
Riku managed to move his lips into one of his confident smiles, before he handed Sora the cup "here. I thought you would like something hot to drink, since you were soaked when we came in"  
  
"Uh, thanks, Ri" Sora said shyly and looked down at the cup before she took a sip. She licked her lips in satisfaction "mm. no one can make cocoa as good as you, Riku".  
  
Riku gave her a peck on her cheek "you're welcome". He was burning inside with jealousy. He needed to be alone to think, or else the jealousy would take over him. He walked towards the door to their bedroom and opened it "If you need something, I'll be in the bedroom. I think I'm going to take a nap".  
  
He slammed the door behind him and took off his sweather. He had to get a hold on his jealousy or maybe he would be too paranoid. He sighed and tossed himself onto the bed, deep in thought. He was interupted by a knock on the door. He attempted to be asleep.  
  
"Riku?" a soft voice called. Sora. Riku stretched and lifted his head "what?" he yawned.  
  
"I.. came to think that ... there is something I need... desperately" Sora looked down at her feet. The spiky haired girl gently closed the door and lay down on top of Riku.  
  
"And what do you want so desperately?" the silverhair asked. He tilted his head, never taking his eyes from hers. They kept just looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, until Soa replied  
  
"I need a kiss!" she exclaimed before she caught his lips in a kiss. Before Riku could respond, she pulled away "maybe two" she said and caught his lips again. Riku managed to kiss back this time, but Sora quickly pulled away again. Panting heavily, she said: "let's just say a hundred" this time, it was Riku who caught *her* lips and held her head a close as possible to his own. She parted her lips, giving access for Riku's tongue. They kept kissing, not pulling away before they needed oxygen.  
  
"Only hundred? Well if you don't want more.." Riku panted and wrapped his arms around Sora's slender body. They cuddled for a while, enjoying the pressence of one another. They both decided to lie there until the meeting. Riku stroked the brunette's soft hair, tugging it behind her ears and looked into her sapphire orbs, smiling at the thought that he was her only true love and he would do everything for her.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked while nuzzling his chest "are we homosexuals?"  
  
Riku didn't know, he simply hadn't thought about it. All he knew was that he loved Sora. He didn't care whether Sora was a boy or a girl. "I don't know Sora. All I know is that I love you" he stated honestly and kissed her forehead "you know, when I got out of Kingdom Hearts, I finally stopped wishing you would feel the same way as me. And then I began to dream about this mysterious spikyhaired girl. I actually fell just as much in love with her as I did with boy Sora"  
  
"Who was that girl?" Sora scratched the back of her head. A girl with spiky hair, huh? That was very unusual.  
  
Riku poked her on her forehead "It's you, silly. When the girl turned to be you, I realized I can't fall in love with anyone but you"  
  
The brunette thought about it for a while "Does that mean that you're.. Um, Sorasexual?" Sora asked, blinking innoncently with her eyes.  
  
Riku's body began to shake as he struggled to keep himself from laughing. Even if he understood Sora a lot more than most people did, he would never fully understand Sora's way of thinking. Finally he couldn't hold his laughter back. Sora glared at him but Riku kept laughing. "I don't mind whatever you call it, just as long as you're happy" Riku replied when his laughter had died down into small chuckles.  
  
"Then I'll call you that" Sora said smiling. She began to play with his silvery strands of hair with her hand.  
  
"Whatever" Riku said caught her hand and caressed it.  
  
"I think you've been talking too much with Leon" Sora giggled and poked the older male's chest.  
  
"Whatever" Riku teased and pulled her in for another kiss to keep her from complaining. Sora sighed irritated into the kiss.  
  
"Stop it, it's annoying" she exclaimed while she sat up.  
  
"Whatev-" Sora covered Riku's head with a pillow. Riku grabbed the pillow and trew it at her.  
  
The pillowfight was on.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later, Selphie opened the door "Riku! Sora! The meeti-" WHACK! The brunette girl picked up the pillow, which had hit her seconds earlier.  
  
She glared angrily at the couple in the bed "WAR!" the hyperactive energyball jumped onto the bed and joined the pillowfight.  
  
Sora and Selphie pinned Riku down and was about to tickle him when the door opened again. A very pissed Will entered the room. He rested his hands on his hips "Riku, Sora and Selphie! As far as I know, you're all adults now, so stop acting like eight year olds!"  
  
The brunette girls and Riku bowed their heads and murmured an apology.  
  
"Now get your butts over here so we can start the meeting!" Will turned around to walk out of the door, but somebody hit him in the back with a pillow. He swirled around and glared at them "Okay, who did that?!".  
  
Riku pointed at Sora, said girl pointed at Selphie, who was pointing at the silverhaired boy. They blinked innocently. Will sighed "never mind".  
  
~*~  
  
"Now that the last ones has decided to join this meeting..." Will glared in the direction of Riku, Sora and Selphie, who was sittin at the other end of the able "...let's begin. I'm now about to give you some answers to the many questions you may have. I'm going to give you information about the war you all know lies ahead" Will paused and looked around at everyone.  
  
"Okay. I'll start with the facts about what we have to do." he continued "Some of you might know these facts already, but please be patient to those who don't know it and me, because I'm going to repeat what you already know.  
  
The worlds are in great danger, every single world in the universe. This was will involve every living creature.  
  
Kingdom Hearts, The door to the light is closed and locked, save from being manipulated by the evil, but the door to the darkness is still open.  
  
The heartless are getting tougher to defeat because of their resistance, the new species of heartsless, but particularly because the number of heartless has increased lately and are still increasing with a tremendous speed.  
  
This is because of an evil group of non-existants called Nobody. It's a new enemy, even more dangerous than the heartless.  
  
You all know know that heartless are made of people's hearts, but where does the body and soul go when the heart is sepparated from the rest of the body? I'll shortly explain it by saying that the non-existants are made of people's bodies and souls. The more disregarded the persons feelings were, the more dangerous is the Nobody. For further information, please ask me later.  
  
These Nobodies will do anything to rule all worlds and turn us to non- existants and heartless.  
  
To do that, they must prevent the Queen of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts and the King of Heart to close the door to the darkness-.".  
  
Zell began to laugh "so you're saying not only are there seven princesses of heart, but also a king and a queen? You're kidding"  
  
"No, Zell, I'm not kidding. The Queen is actually sitting right here, in this room" Will nodded in the direction of Sora. The spikyhaired girl felt herself blush when everyone turned his or her head to look at her. She could see Tidus and Wakka were on the edge of laughing; ever since they were children on Destiny Islands, the boys had been teasing each other every time they'd done something girly. Both blitzball-players knew that Sora didn't want to act girly, whether the spikyhair really was a boy or a girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the queen of hearts" she muttered while looking down at the table to avoid making eye-contact with anyone "so what?"  
  
"To protect the Princesses and the Queen" Will continued, ignoring Sora's comment, "are the eight princes of heart. Almost every prince is here too. The last two will be here later. It's a very dangerous job to be the princess of heart, but I know those who are chosen to be a princeof heart has the skills to fulfill their tasks. Well, maybe except me - but that's not the point" he added quickly "Leon, Cloud, Seifer, Tidus and Riku, it is our job to protect the queen and the princesses".  
  
The other five princes nodded in agreement, Tidus were smiling widely. He was so eager that it looked like he was about to do a victory dance if it wasn't for Yuna, who laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, smiling.  
  
Riku nodded with a seroius expression, though his heart actually *was* doing a victory dance. His job was to protect Sora and Kairi! He turned his head to look at Sora, knowing that now they would always be together, even in this war. Sora's eyes were glowing with joy and she smiled at him when their eyes met.  
  
"What about the King of Heart?" Seifer asked  
  
"It's king Mickey, right?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Not exactly" Will replied "King Mickey is a prince himself. We have not found the King of heart yet, but we'll find him soon I can assure you that".  
  
"So until he's found, what're we supposed ta' do, ya'?" Wakka asked and rested his hands behind his neck in a confident way.  
  
"Train" Will answered "we must train our fighting skills. And we will slowly begin to spy on the non-existants to find out where they'e hiding their headquarters. Any questions?"  
  
"How are we supposed to find the king of heart?" Lulu asked.  
  
"I have some telepathic skills" the spikyhaired boy relpied "because we're somehow connected, I was able to feel and find the princes of heart. But to find the King will be much tougher. I need the queen of heart and maybe some others of the royalties of heart to help me get a connection with the king, and then to have some of the princes and princesses to go with me, when I'm leaving to search for him, to keep the connection"  
  
"Okay, are we done now?! I'm starving!" Riku exclaimed. Will nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The closer the people in Hollow Bastion got to the date 25th December, the more eager people became, especially the hyperactive trio a.k.a. Rikku, Yuffie and Selphie. Sora didn't understand what was so special about that date.  
  
She'd asked the trio once. They'd tried to explain her about something called Christmas, but they evantually gave up when they only managed to make the spikyhaired girl even more puzzled. A few days later, Aerith explained shortly what Christmas was: "It's a celebration where friends and family can be together and give each other gifts to show them how much we care about each other".  
  
Sora remembered she'd smiled widely and promised herself to find the greatest Christmas present for Riku ever.  
  
They decorated Hollow Bastion with red and green bows and went to Hollow City some times to buy Christmas presents (Kairi forced Sora to go with her to buy some new clothes when she saw 'the prettiest pink sweater she´d ever seen').  
  
Riku had left Hollow Bastion for a small trip.  
  
They had embraced before he left. "I want to do something for you, but I need the king's help to do it." he had whispered softly while stroking her brown strands of hair "I promise I'll be here as soon as possible, okay? You know I can't stay away from you for long...".  
  
She hadn't found a gift for Riku yet when she woke up the 14th December, neither did she expect Riku wasn't lying next to her in the bed. She pouted when she remembered he'd left the day before and got dressed. She was about to go get some breakfast when she heard voices coming from outside the castle. Quickly she went outside.  
  
~*~  
  
At the frontgate, Cloud, Leon, Wakka and Zell were ready to batle against the intruder. Sora decided to stand in the doorway and see what was going on. She couldn't see the foe. "Leave now and we won't hurt you" Cloud shouted.  
  
"I didn't got here to fight you, Strife" and familiar male voice said with a tinge of irritation "The king of yours and someone named Will found me. I'm fighting on your side"  
  
"What?!" Cloud exclaimed, goggling at the figure. Sora stood on her tiptoes, trying to catch a glimpse of the man, but eventually gave up /why the hell do girls have to be shorter!?/  
  
"It is true."someone behind Sora said. Sora jumped in surprise and turned around. Will stepped forward "it's good to see you again"  
  
"Who is this guy, ya'?" Wakka said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Sephiroth" Cloud hissed through clenched teeth. The blonde male turned around to leave the small group of warriors. He turned around to take a last look at the newcomer.  
  
Sephiroth just gave him a cocky smile and the spikyhaired blonde slammed the frontdoor in anger.  
  
*End of chapter eightteen*  
  
Too *pant* many *pant* characters. Can't handle *pant* the pressure *faints*  
  
Will: Eheh, Ellannor is sorry if some of the characters are OC like.  
  
Zell: Yeah, just look at me!  
  
Will: Hey! Where did you came from???  
  
Zell: Balamb Garden. ^_^  
  
Will: *sweatdrops* That's not what I meant..  
  
Me: I'm almost done playing FF VIII and X, and though I have FF VII, I haven't played it.. yet (I need to finish 10 and 8 first) so yeah, I'm a rookie, sue me.  
  
Cloud: Oki ^_^ *starts calling a lawyer*  
  
Me: *takes the phone and hung it up* that's not what I meant..  
  
Kairi: Why did you say it then?  
  
Me: *sighs* Never mind, see ya! ^_^ 


	19. Chap 19 Hidden abilities

Metamorphosis.  
  
A late Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! ^_^  
  
Special note for:  
  
Animegirl171: Well, here you are! ^_^ Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix: Hi! ^_^ I'm sorry I couldn't update before the 24th .. Thanks for the review and the e-mails! I loooove e-mails and reviews and e-mails..  
  
Chapter nineteen. Hidden abilities.  
  
"Doesn't the king know he's dangerous!?" Cloud asked furiously and pointed at Sephiroth, who was sitting on the couch with a bored facial expression.  
  
"Then you should be thankful he's on our side. And besides, he's a prince of heart. "Will replied. The blonde male gritted his teeth in anger. Sora, who was listening to their argue, frowned. The king had made a very good choice by making Sephiroth join their forces, not only because the silverhair was a prince of heart; Sora had a difficult time beating him back then in the Coliseum. And that had been three years ago. Sora wondered how strong Sephiroth was now.  
  
She suddenly realized she was out of training! How was she supposed to make it to the door of light if she didn't started training soon? Kairi yawned and rubbed his eyes when she entered the room as the last one to awake. Sora motioned her to come and sit next to her, near the dining table. She shrugged and sat down.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered, oblivious about the newcomer.  
  
"Sephiroth's here. Obviously, he and Cloud were enemies" Sora replied, glancing at the males standing near the couch  
  
"This is war, Cloud. The survival of the worlds depends on the defeat of the non-existants" Leon suddenly said "Seifer and I were rivals but we have to work together as teammates. If you could just forget your rivalry until this war is over, then I don't care that you're going to kill each other in the end".  
  
Will, Cloud and Leon kept arguing for what seemed like hours. Meanwhile Sephiroth listened to them, without showing any emotion on his face. The remaining warriors were sitting near the table with either anxious or bored facial expressions.  
  
"What are we gonna' do?" Yuffie whined, but only audible enough for the people sitting around the "We're supposed ta' fight the non-existants, not our allies!".  
  
"Well, we could make Cloud and Sephiroth drink my lovepotion!" Selphie beamed and was about to stand up, when Kairi grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! That won't work this time" the redhaired girl whispered hastily "Cloud knows the taste, and we only used it on Riku and Sora becau-" she stopped, remembering Sora was sitting next to her.  
  
"What? What lovepotion?" the spikyhaired girl asked, looking at Kairi with a serious expression. Kairi mentally kicked herself. She was such an idiot. How was she going to reply?  
  
While Kairi was thinking about the best way to answer, Sora thought about what the redhead had said. The brunette couldn't remember she'd drunk a lovepotion. Suddenly her eyes grew wide with realization "wait a minute! The drink Will gave us was a lovepotion??".  
  
Everyone nodded and Sora smacked her forehead with a hand "I knew there was something strange about that drink!". Her friends bowed their head. Guilt was written all over their face.  
  
"We're sorry, Sora" Kairi said, twisting her hair around her indexfinger in nervousness "but we wanted to get you and Riku together".  
  
Sora started to laugh, shaking her head "Riku and I have been a couple ever since my birthday". The people sitting around the dining table seemed astonished by her comment, especially Kairi and Yuffie.  
  
"But what about the mistletoe?" the black-haired ninja stuttered with a shocked voice.  
  
"Well, we... didn't want ta' make out in front of you.." Sora's cheeks burned. She looked down at her hands, trying to hide her face "can't we just change subject? We're supposed to find a way to make Cloud and Sephiroth work together".  
  
Everyone fell silent, deeply in thought. Sora couldn't find any good solution. Perhaps the lovepotion would work? But maybe the result backfire! The brunette shivered at the mere thought. If the plan was rebound, then the two warriors might put on a fight when they couldn't hold their anger and disgust anymore. /Hmm. how about../ Sora squeezed her eyes shut, demanding her brain to come up with something. But nothing came.  
  
"I know!" Rikku suddenly bounced up excitedly, making her blond hair fall over her face "why don't we go outside and play in the snow? We could make a tournament!". Everyone lightened up and began to whisper excitedly.  
  
"Good idea, but how do we get them outside?" Seifer asked. Sora hung her head. It seemed like she couldn't come up with anything at the moment.  
  
"Hehee! Just leave it to us!" Yuffie exclaimed and pointed at herself with a proud expression. The hyperactive trio went to their bedroom, giggling. The people sitting around the table looked at each other with anxiousness in their eyes. The chance that a plan made of the Hyperactive trio was crazy was slightly a hundred per cent.  
  
~*~  
  
"And why did we have to do this again?" Cloud huffed, crossing his arms. They were standing in a line, facing the hyperactive trio. They waited for the last ones to come down to join them in the garden.  
  
"Because they videotaped us," Seifer replied. He was standing next to the blonde male.  
  
Sora, standing on Seifer's other side, noticed Cloud's voice tensed: "The night that we...?!"  
  
"Yes, that night" Seifer butted in "and we don't wanna' let anyone watch what we did, would we?".  
  
"No, never!" Cloud replied hastily "if she just hadn't given us that potion...". Sora tried to suppress a giggle. So she and Riku hadn't been the only victims of Selphie's lovepotion. She turned her head away from Seifer, pretending she wasn't listening to their silent conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry you don't feel the same about that night. You were good though..." the scarred male replied shyly  
  
"Shaddup' Seifer, I'm not in the mood" Cloud was slightly irritated.  
  
-"I meant it..."  
  
"I'm straight and in love with Aerith" the blonde male stated stubbornly.  
  
"Really?.." Seifer sighed, barely audible. Sora looked at Seifer. His face was motionless, but Sora noticed a tinge of hurt in his dark blue eyes. The spikyhaired girl was surprised. Seifer was in love with Cloud?! She couldn't believe it. But then again.., Why not..? The scarred warrior was always acting so different every time he was talking with Cloud.  
  
"Okay, let's divide into three teams!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. Rikku tugged nervously at the raven-haired girl's sleeve.  
  
"Um, Yuffie? We're nineteen, so we need to let two of us be the referees" she said, looking down at her feet "and who's gonna' be it?".  
  
"Well that's easy. You and Selphie can be the referees" Yuffie stated. Rikku hung her head in disappointment, and Selphie made an: 'it's so unfair!' pout. Aerith and Irvine exchanged glances. Both of them stepped forward towards the trio. "Hey, we can be the referees" Irvine suggested, making Rikku and Selphie smile widely.  
  
Rikku let out a happy squeal and hugged them both "Thank you, thank you, thank you!". Selphie giggled and the cowboy rested his hands on his hips "now go have fun, okay?" he chuckled.  
  
"Wee! Okay!" Selphie bounced. She smiled, squeezing her eyes shut in pure excitement, like she was about to explode within every minute. Sora had been very cheerful back on Destiny islands, but nothing compared with Selphie's bouncy happiness, not even in this war, four years after Destiny islands were rebuilt.  
  
"Who's on which team?" Yuna asked.  
  
After discussing for a long time, they were ready to go. Selphie, Seifer, Tidus, Lulu and Sephiroth against Rikku, Leon, Sora, Wakka and Yuna.  
  
"The rules are simple. You have five minutes to hit your opponents as much as possible. The team with the highest score wins the tournament. We will not tolerate any weapons. Only defensive spells allowed!" Irvine stated loudly, making sure that everyone could hear him "We're not here to kill each other, but to have some fun! This is a fair match!". The snowball- players nodded.  
  
Sora looked at her teammates and let her gaze turn to her opponents. Everyone seemed to smile at the challenge. Their eyes sparkled with real fighting spirit. They were top trained warriors, and there was no way they wanted to loose a challenge, even if it was for fun.  
  
"Team one and two, are you ready?" Aerith asked cheerfully while Irvine lifted his gun "go!" she said while the cowboy sent a shot towards the sky. The shot exploded into red sparkles in the cloudy sky, like fireworks.  
  
The match was on.  
  
Sora dug her hands into the snow and formed it into a ball. She tossed it and hit Tidus in the head. He fell right on top of Selphie and dropped the ball he'd aimed on Rikku. Blushing, the blonde male murmured a quick apology and moved away from the brunette girl.  
  
Wakka's skills did not only seem to be with a blitzball, but at least with snowballs too. Yuna made the snowballs and Wakka threw them, which made them an exceptional duo. Rikku and Leon moved around Wakka and Yuna and melted the snowballs with fire spells, and Sora tried to hit their opponents just when they were about to throw a ball, in order to prevent them from hitting anything. Team one didn't stand a chance against them.  
  
They won the match with 57-10.  
  
"Wohoo!" Wakka punched his fist in the air. Yuna and Rikku high-fived and hugged each other. Tidus hung his head and kicked the snow while Sephiroth's face was motionless.  
  
Irvine blew whistle "Okay, on with the next match!". Team one left the 'arena'. Team two and three moved themselves into start position. Sora gave her brother a challenging smile, who returned the gesture. Kairi shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like "siblings".  
  
"Ready? Go!" Aerith shouted and Irvine sent another sparkling shot. Cloud defended his team by flapping his wing and sending the snowball right back to their owners. Yuffie moved quickly around the players and always hit her target. Zell's snowballs were thrown with such a force that it could properly knock somebody out for a while if the person was hit in the head.  
  
Sora had already chosen a target and threw a snowball at Kairi. Just like the spikyhaired girl had predicted, did her brother protect Kairi by melting it. This made the redhaired girl annoyed "I don't need to be protected, you know!" she scolded.  
  
"Sorry" Will apologized. Sora chose to take advantage of their moment of inattentiveness. Both of them didn't notice the snowballs that came flying towards them and they were both hit in the face.  
  
"I'm gonna' get you!" both of them shouted and set after Sora, who was running off while chanting: "turtledoves, turtledoves!".  
  
Irvine blew the whistle again to tell them the time was up. Team two won again with 37-36. Team two left the 'arena', happy as ever, and team one stepped in again.  
  
"Ready?" Aerith said nervously, watching Sephiroth and Cloud, who was flapping with their wings with impatience. Sora bit her bottom lip. Cloud was still angry with Sephiroth. She didn't hope they would bring their rivalry up to more than a friendly state. This was the moment, the reason why they made the competition; to see if they could have fun and not fight against each other. Everyone, especially Aerith seemed very scared of ending up with a fight.  
  
"Go" Aerith choked out, Irvine lifted his gun and shot for the third time and the two teams began to throw their snowballs.  
  
Lulu had decided to make a change in her strategy and chose to be defensive by melting their oponents snowballs with firaga spells. She got a hard time when both Zell and Yuffie chose her as their target, but Tidus came to her aid.  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud were dueling against each other, throwing their snowballs fiercely. The snowball-fight developed to a real fight between them, where both of them were casting magic on one another. Their teammates stopped fighting and watched their two comrades.  
  
"Stop it!" Seifer leaped in, trying to pull them apart, but was thrown aside by a spell. He flew backwards and collided with a tree. He lay limply on the ground, unconscious. Aerith immediately went to the brunette and cast a cure spell. Leon and Zell helped him up.  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud were crying out in anger, trying to do as much damage one another as possible. Sora squeezed her eyes shut. She knew this would happen if their plans backfired, but she wasn't happy about being right. How would they ever manage to defeat the Nobodies if they didn't worked together as a team? /We would just kill each other in the end/ she thought.  
  
"Enough!" she shouted, clenching her fists. She glared at Cloud and Sephiroth, who began to glow with a sapphire light. The spell lifted the fighting men from the ground and pulled them apart. Sora blinked at the strange magic.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi pointed at the spikyhaired girl's hands. Sora looked down at them. They were glowing with the same blue magic, like the mysterious light flowed out of them. Sora moved her hands in opposite directions, and the two warriors in the air moved farther away from each other.  
  
/So it's me who's doing this./ she thought, frowning, and lifted her hand. The two warriors slowly sank down to the ground. When they were safely on the ground, the blue light vanished from them. Sora immediately felt the exhaustion overwhelm her, like the magic had drained all her energy.  
  
Everyone seemed startled. "Wow! How did you do that?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Sora said shakily. The blue light was gone, and despite her hands were trembling lightly, it looked like nothing had happened. She didn't thought it was something to be so upset for. As far as she knew, everyone could make magic.  
  
"It's quite simple, actually" Will said, "The queen of heart has some abilities that sooner or later is going to show up. Since the royalties of heart are somewhat connected, it's only a matter of course that she would develop some skills that hinders the princes from killing each other" he emphasized the last sentence, glaring at two certain princes of heart. Everyone remained silent for a while. No one seemed to find a way to break the awkward silence.  
  
Suddenly Aerith stood up, and walked up to stand in front of Sephiroth. She looked up, starring directly into the tall, silverhaired man's eyes.  
  
"I'm not angry with you" she told him quetly, making Cloud and Sephiroth start. Both seemed shocked by her words. "Even though you killed me.. Then I'm alive now, right? And we aren't in Midgar anymore" she continued "I just don't want you two to fight *against* but *with* each other, okay? Please, for the sake of all worlds..." The silverhaired man was silent for a moment. Then he gave the white mage a nod. Aerith smiled and turned to Cloud.  
  
"Okay" Cloud sighed, giving in when he saw her pleading eyes. Aerith hugged them "Thank you, both of you!" she muffled into their shirts. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and gave him a wry smile. Everyone headed back to Hollow Bastion. Sora couldn't help but notice that Will was watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
'"Yeah, it's pretty nice here" Kiros said, while they skipped down the flower-covered hill, following the dusty path. His heart beat faster with each step he took. His best friend and secret crush was standing next to him, and all these worries that had been built up within the past years were gone. Laguna was alive! "And you've been here in Winhill all these years?" he asked the raven-haired man...'  
  
Sora moved around in the bed to lie on her stomach and turned a leaf in the thick book she'd got from Kairi back in Hollow City. This was the third time she was reading the book, but she never got tired of it. She grinned at the memory where she had found Riku reading the same book, because the redhaired girl had given him one as well. Maybe, it had been another of the redhaired girl's attempts to get Riku and Sora together by giving them a clue. Sora felt a little guilty about not saying anything about their relationship to Kairi.  
  
'"Well, people are nice here, and I wanted to do something in return for their hospitality" Laguna folded his hands behind his neck "so, yeah... Time passes quickly around here.".  
  
Kiros dug his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from brushing away some hair that had fallen over Laguna's fair skinned face. "I really missed you." Kiros said.  
  
"I missed you too" Laguna said cheerfully "I'm so happy to see you again!". Kiros smiled at his friend's childish happiness. Laguna hadn't changed that much. He was still pale and slightly muscular. Kiros swallowed hard and caught himself starring at his best friend. He noticed he'd stopped, making the raven-haired man stop as well "Kiros, is something wrong?"  
  
"I guess not" Kiros hung his head. How could he tell Laguna that he loved him so dearly? The raven-haired male walked up to him and gave Kiros a hug. The dark skinned man was quick to respond the hug.  
  
"Is this what you need?" Laguna asked, looking into the other male's dark brown eyes. Kiros swallowed again. They were so close to each other now, their bodies leaned against each other. He could resist the urge to kiss the ravenhair anymore. He bent his head down and caught Laguna's lips with his own...'  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
/Oh, great./ Sora sighed. The door opened.  
  
"Sora, can I have a word with you?" a nervous looking Tidus asked after closing the door.  
  
Sora sat up "sure" she shrugged. She closed the book and laid it on the bed. She rested her hands in her lap. Tidus looked down at his feet, unable to speak. His body trembled with mere anxiousness, making the spikyhaired girl worried about him. He'd always been straight to the point, without thinking over things that much.  
  
"Do you wanna' sit down?" she asked and patted on the bed.  
  
"No, I-I prefer to stand" the blonde male stammered. He ran a hand through his tousled hair before he dug his hands into his pockets. "Sora, we've been friends for a long time" he started dramatically, looked out of the window.  
  
-/Oh, no!/ Sora thought. 'We need to talk', 'we've been friends for a long time' and similar sentences always led to a conversation that would turn something upside down. She bit her lower lip /he's not gonna' confess a crush on me, is he?/.  
  
"..and since you how it is to be both a boy and a girl, I ask you for some advice" Tidus continued. Sora mentally sighed in relief.  
  
"Well.. I'll... try to do my best" she said cheerfully "what's up?". Tidus hung his head, deep in thought. Sora could tell it was hard for him to tell her.  
  
"Sora, you know I was in love with Selphie back on Destiny Islands, right? What if.. You realized you still had his crush after all these years?" Tidus blurted out.  
  
Sora blinked. Tidus was seeking *her* advice about love? She didn't think that she was the right person to ask, but at least now she understood why Tidus was so hurt. She couldn't help but feel pity for him.  
  
"I don't think I'm the greatest to give you advice about love" she began, scratching the back of her head "but as far as I can see, you've got a problem. Selphie and Irvine is a couple, you know"  
  
"Yeah, I know!" the blonde prince of heart said. He sank onto the bed and buried his head into his hands "what am I gonna do?" he was on the edge of crying.  
  
Sora smiled "tell her" she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Tidus looked up "what?!" he goggled at the brunette. Sora giggled at his facial expression.  
  
"Tell her. Even if she doesn't feel the same, it will ease the pain. And it's not like she's going to hate you, is it?" Tidus thought about it for a moment.  
  
Then he stood up, smiling "yeah, you're right! I think I'll do that" he gave the spikyhair a big hug "thanks, Sora".  
  
"Heh, you're welcome" Sora smiled, returning the hug "and hey, it's Christmas eve! Cheer up, okay?"  
  
"You're right again" Tidus chuckled, making the spikyhaired girl exclaim she was always right.  
  
"Tidus?" she released him from the hug "what happened to Selphie?" she asked. Ever since Sora had met Selphie again, the spikyhaired girl had always wondered how Selphie became older, or at least why she looked older than Sora.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tidus chuckled and cocked his head.  
  
"Um, I mean she's supposed to be on your age, but somehow she looks... older" the brunette said, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, it happened about three months after Destiny Islands was rebuilt" Tidus replied and laid down on the bed with a dreamy gaze, recalling the memories "she disappeared through a black vortex and was sent back in time. She's told us she came back to the orphanage she grew up in. She went to a school called Trabia Garden, where she became a SeeD -it's some kind of a rank-thingie. I don't really understand it myself." he explained when he saw the brunette's puzzled expression.  
  
"She found a way back though." he continued, looking down at his hands with a sad expression "but I thought she was dead. And it hurt. it hurt so much." he brought a hand up to rest on his chest, deeply in thought.  
  
"Tidus?" Sora tried to get his attention. Her friends didn't respond She cocked her head. Tidus didn't usually think that much "Tidus?" she sang, calling out his name again. It was definitely not healthy for him to think. His brain would probably explode.  
  
Tidus didn't make a single move. The spikyhair was getting really annoyed now "Tidus!" she shouted and waved frantically with her arms, irritated about being ignored by her friend. Her attempts seemed to have no effect though.  
  
The blonde male was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the pillow that was thrown in the direction of him. It hit him directly in the face.  
  
"Ow!" he muttered while rubbing his nose "what is it?".  
  
Sora crossed her arms with a triumphant smirk "Mister Tidus is supposed to be happy, sir! Because it's Christmas" she stated strictly, though she grinned. She looked into the blonde male's eyes with a teasing glint in her sapphire eyes "or the Queen of Heart is going to shove her keyblade in said prince of heart's ass, okay?"  
  
Both of hem burst into laughter. "Oh, no! I beg you, your Highness! Not the keyblade!" Tidus begged on his knees, acting like he was panicking.  
  
"I meant it, Tidus" Sora suddenly stated seriously, but meant it as a joke. She enjoyed how the blonde male's eye's widened. Something looking like real panic was in his eyes, like he really thought she would do that.  
  
"Oh, come on. You didn't think I would do that, did you?" the brunette grinned.  
  
Tidus' eyes blinked in realization "Eh, 'course not" he scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin which made Sora giggle.  
  
*End of chapter nineteen*  
  
Okies, the last part was 'bout something that I've thought about: why aren't Leon and Selphie at the same age like in Final fantasy 8?  
  
Oh well, see ya'! ^_^''' 


	20. Chap 20 Gifts

Metamorphosis

I guess none of you guys ever expected to get an update on this.

You will get an apology and other notes further down this update

But for now, please enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

**Chapter 20**

_Gifts_

"Wee! King Mickey!" a happy Yuffie squeezed the short mouse in a tight hug. Sora heard the female ninja's squeal and opened the door. In the doorway leading to the liftstop stood the king, Goofy, Donald and…..

"Riku!" the spikyhaired girl raced towards the silverhair and threw her arms around him.

"Whoa! Sora" Riku chuckled at her eagerness after keeping them from falling. He let his heavy bag drop down on the floor, so he was able to hug her back "now how have you bee-?" Sora caught his lips with her own, making him unable to finish the question. He was quick to respond the kiss.

/Oh, how I've missed him!/ she thought happily and pulled him closer while she dug her hands into his silvery strands of hair. Riku moved his hands down to hold her waist. They had both missed each other so badly that they had felt like crying out loud. To live ten days without feeling each other's presence, without hearing a soft voice at night, caressing like a hand on the cheek…

"Yuck!" someone quacked and tugged their trouser legs. The couple broke the kiss and looked down.

"C'mon, give us a break, Huey" Riku said, almost whining. The duckling glared at the silverhair.

"Um, I think that's Dewey" Sora said, still looking down at the duckling.

"It's Louie" the duckling huffed irritably and crossed his arm-eh-wings. Sora and Riku chuckled "Well, it's nice to see you too" the spikyhair smiled brightly "and besides, we had to" she pointed towards the ceiling. They were standing right under the mistletoe. /Good point/ Riku chuckled.

"Wee! Oh, they're here too?!" Kairi had eyed the ducklings and hugged the three siblings, making it hard for them t breathe.

"You guys didn't told us SHE was here" Huey panted. Sora managed to free the trio from Kairi's deathly grip and convince the redhead she better not take the ducklings home and use them as teddy bears.

While everyone went to greet the newcomers, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora from behind "wait till you see what I've got for you" he whispered huskily. Shivers ran down the brunette's spine. Riku chuckled lightly at her reaction and kissed her neck. She rested her head on his shoulders, thinking of how great it was to have him back.

~*~

Sora though the dinner was just like a feast for kings. Aerith's cooking skills resulted in fantastic delicious food. Everyone was cheerful and talkative. Sora met Goofy's son Max, who seemed to be thrilled about meeting the spikyhaired girl.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm sitting next to the keyblade master!" the young, dog-like boy said excitedly.

Sora thought he was overreacting, but none the less she couldn't help but blush a bit "Well, I'm not the only keyblade wielder, you know…" she said and nodded towards Riku, who was sitting opposite her "Riku, is a keyblade wielder as well. He's even a better warrior than me" But Riku shook his head in disagreement.

"Sora, your skills reached mine long ago" he admitted, looking down at his plate. If you had known Riku ever since Riku, you would've been quite startled. What the silverhaired male had just done was to admit someone was better than himself, something he never did.

"Hey, Riku, when you were on the dark side, didn't Sora kick you ass about…." While Max was thinking, Riku did visibly flinch "three times?". The look in Riku's eyes showed how much the words hurt his pride.

"We were just lucky. And it was a three-to-one fight. It was unfair"

After the dinner they finally came to the hyperactive trio's favorite moment: to open the gifts.

"Well, to get gifts isn't the most important thing about Christmas, is it?" Aerith said when the trio went to the Christmas tree.

Yuffie turned around, looking at the brunette "yes it is" she rested her hands on her hips.

"No, it's to be with your beloved ones" Kairi stated.

"It's not" Selphie said and stood by the female ninja's side. People began to discuss whether it really was to get gifts or to be with your beloved ones.

"Everyone let's vote!" Rikku said. The hyperactive trio, the ducks, Max, Tidus, Zell and Wakka thought Christmas was meant for gifts, while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aerith, Sephiroth, Goofy, Mickey, Yuna, Lulu, Irvine and Seifer meant it was to be with your beloved ones. Eleven against eleven.

Leon, Cloud and Will was left, and everyone waited for them to choose. Their angry looks made it look like if they chose a side, they other group would burn them to death. The three men didn't found the thought very comfortable. Will swallowed hard and looked at Leon and Cloud. Funny actually, it was up to a paranoid man, a non-existent and a man who was probably part bird to settle the result.

"Can't we just compromise?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, let's say Christmas is to get gifts from your beloved ones to know they love you, and because you love them, you give them gifts too" Will stuttered hastily. Leon and Cloud nodded quickly in agreement. Everyone else thought about it for a moment. Finding the solution satisfying, everyone sat near the Christmas tree and started to open the presets one by one.

"Wee! A train!" Selphie squealed when got found a model of a train from Sora, Kairi and Will "thanks!". Wakka got a blitzball from Yuna, Leon go a leather jacket from Aerith, Rikku got a teddy bear that was almost twice as big as her, Sora got a pink sweater from Kairi (which she immediately decided never to wear in public) and so on. Everyone got what looked like a mountain of presents.

When almost every gift was opened, Cloud cleared his throat. "We have something for you two" he said, looking at Sora and Riku. The hyperactive trio went to the kitchen. They came back with a large gift.

"Wow, it's huge!" Riku said. He and Sora untied the bow, making the wrapping-paper reveal a major picnic-basket. Sora slowly lifted the lid and saw the cutest kitten. It stretched and licked it's silvery white fur.

"Aw" Sora lifted the kitten carefully, looking into it's eyes. They were oddly colored in with blends of blue and green. The brunette girl smiled and nuzzled it's muzzle with her nose. The kitten meowed and purred in reply.

"It's so cute!" Sora handed Riku the kitten. Riku held the fluffy and fragile little creature in his arms. The silverhair smiled, and brushed it's soft fur. It felt so soft, almost like silk. The kitten curled into a ball and yawned sleepily, making the silverhair's heart melt instantly. The kitten reminded him of Sora: cute, cuddly and loveable. It even snuggled up to him like Sora usually did when she slept.

"Thanks everyone!" Sora beamed happily and gave everyone a hug (Sephiroth flinched a bit by the contact).

"So, what do you want to call it" Yuna asked.

"I don't know" Sora scratched the back of her head. She turned to Riku "what do you think?". The silverhair shrugged. Sora thought about it. What would fit to a white cat? Her gaze went past Riku and she found herself starring out of the widow behind the silverhair, where the snow glimmered in the silvery moonlight.

"I know! We can call it Yuki!" (A/N1) she suggested. Riku looked down at the now sleeping kitten in his arms. /Not bad/ he thought and gave the spikyhaired girl a nod, smiling contently.

The silverhair couldn't remember a better gift he had got in his entire life than the kitten in his arms. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"It's a she" Selphie replied. Wakka patted Yuki on the head, causing the kitten to wake up and hiss fiercely "a little miss grumpy aren't we, ya?". Yuki snorted like she was offended by his remark and curled into a ball again.

"Watch out, Wakka. She's really smart, you know" Seifer chuckled. The kitten mewled in agreement and everyone laughed, even Wakka.

~*~

Riku and Sora dragged their mountains of presents to the bedroom. "You know" Riku pointed at his own heap "I don't think I've ever got so many presents, and it's not even my birthday" Sora, who was skipping through a book she'd got from Donald, nodded "u-huh"

"But…" Riku lay down on the bed and scratched Yuki behind her ears "I haven't got yours yet".

"Ditto" the brunette closed the book. She looked at the silverhair, smiling. Riku was about to reply when someone opened the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, but can I have a word with you, Sora?" King Mickey said and then looked at Riku "It's about you-know-what" the mouse told the fair skinned male.

Sora looked at Riku, who gave her a nod. "Um, okay" she said nervously. Riku picked up Yuki and left the room, smirking.

"Riku and I did some research" the mouse king handed Sora a heavy present. Sora unwrapped the present to find two bottles, containing a clear orange liquid. The biggest of the bottles seemed to contain about a liter of the potion, while the other only seemed to contain about a mouthful.

"Um thanks" Sora said "what is it?"

"A gender potion" the mouse king replied "a mouthful should be enough to transform you into the opposite of your current gender for a couple of hours. You see, Riku found a recipe in one of the books in the Hollow Bastion library. The problem is the flower that's needed for the potion is so rare it was a wonder that we found it in Deep Jungle".

/What?!/ Sora looked down at the bottles in disbelief "so what you're saying is that I can transform into a boy whenever I feel like it? And it won't hurt a bit?" the brunette bounced happily.

"Both yes and no" Mickey said and sat down on the bed "the potion has one side effect… um, the one who drinks the potion may not be ably to control his or her feelings. Most likely the person will be totally lovesick in the period the person has changed gender. But it's not like it's going to hurt like your metamorphose"

Sora hugged the mouse "thank you, your majesty!"

"I told you to call me Mickey" the mouse said, but smiled. The brunette released the king and ran to the almost empty living-room where Riku was sitting on the couch, waiting with a sleeping Yuki on his lap. The spikyhaired girl sat down on the couch and gave the silverhair a hug. She was careful not to crush the kitten.

"So that's why you went to Disney Castle" she whispered "to make that potion".

"I would never have been able to do it without the king's help" he looked at her with his beautiful aquamarine eyes "but I still have something for you. ".

"You have?" the brunette asked excitedly. The silverhair smirked in reply, but he seemed a bit nervous about the thought.

Mickey entered the dim room as well "don't forget you have to be a girl when you open Kingdom Heats" he said "so keep always the small bottle with you, in case that you've transformed into a boy".

Sora remembered her task "I will…" she bit her bottom lip, but made a false yawn when she noticed Riku was about to frown. She didn't want him to get suspicious.

"Oaah, I'm tired" she rested her head on Riku's shoulder and closed her eyes. Riku smiled and rested his own head on top of hers "well, it's almost two o'clock. Let's go to bed, okay?" he said.

They went to the bedroom and Sora kneeled down to rummage under the bed. Riku watched her from the doorway "Listen, Sora. Is it okay that you're getting the present at New Year's? I think it's better for you to get it there"

"Okay…" she pulled out a large and heavy present, wrapped in white wrapping-paper and a red bow.

"You wanted your gift, right" the spikyhaired girl panted "well here it is. There wasn't enough space under the Christmas tree". Riku mouth almost dropped open. He was impressed by the size, and wondered how many Munny the brunette had spent on him. He opened it. It was a complete set for artists, containing every kind of paint, a lot of brushes, palettes, an easel, etc. Everything was of the best quality.

The silverhair was speechless in surprise. He picked up a paint brush, smiling. He remembered how he'd loved to paint, especially with Sora as his model. "Last time I painted something was…. what? Four years ago?" he asked smiling happily at the brunette.

"Yeah, but you loved it" Sora replied.

"I still do, though I haven't done for so long. I guess I'm out of practice" Riku tickled Yuki's nose with a brush, making the kitten try to hit the brush with her paw.

"When this war is done, you have all the time in the world. I think everyone needs a hobby after the war to forget those we may lose" Sora looked away. She laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

"What are you gonna do then?" Riku moved to lie on top of her. Yuki mewled at the sudden lack of attention.

"Hmm…." Sora thought about the things she'd always wanted to do "I wanna go see every world in the universe. And I wanna sing!" she said. The look in her eye told Riku she was daydreaming.

"You wanna sing?" Riku chuckled. He stroked her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"What's so funny? I'm pretty good" she said and pouted. Riku rolled off her "in your dreams".

"Meanie" she giggled and kissed him. Then she placed a pillow in Yuki's basket and put the kitten down there. Riku turned off the light and wrapped his arms around the brunette "goodnight".

Sora closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard a mew, followed by another one. She turned the light on and looked down at the kitten. Yuki looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku yawned and looked down. The kitten let out another mewl, still looking at them with her big, watery eyes, begging for something. Riku thought the kittens eyes looked exactly like Sora's puppy eyes. Who knows, maybe both of them were dogs in their previous life.

"I don't think she likes to sleep in the basket alone" Sora said "can't she just sleep in the bed?".

"Okay, but only this time" the silverhair sighed and lifted the kitten onto the bed. Yuki yawned and curled into a ball on top of Riku. With that, they fell asleep

.~*~

A rough tongue made Riku half awake. "Mmm, Sorah…" he murmured sleepily. He opened his eyes to see silvery white hair.

"Yuki! Do you know what time it is?" he asked sleepily. The silvery white cat mewled in reply, urging him to wake up. "If you go annoy Uncle Will, then I would be very grateful" he said to the kitten. The kitten jumped out of the bed. Riku stood up and opened the door. Yuki left the room and Riku closed the door again. The silver-haired man tossed himself onto the bed again. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep when Sora spoke to him: "looks like your "daughter" is a morning-person too" she giggled.

"Before dawn, she's *your* "daughter"" the silver-hair replied, yawning, "It's New Year. How are we supposed to stay awake 'till midnight or later if Yuki keeps us from sleeping?".

Sora shrugged and sighed "might as well get up" she took of her PJ and was about to put on a dress when she remembered it was the 31st –the last day in the month. She changed to leather pants and a white t-shirt. She looked into the full-sized mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

Riku rested his head on her shoulder "you're right. Wait for me, okay?" his pale hand crept under her shirt and began to caress her tanned skin.

""Mmm, okay…." Sora closed her eyes, giving into his soft touches. She pouted when the silverhair moved his hands away from under her shirt. Riku chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Sora sat down on the bed, waiting for Riku to be finished "What do you think we're going to do today?" she asked while watching the silverhaired male, who was bouncing on one leg, trying to pull on his jeans.

"Well, the King wanted you to train as soon as you turned into a boy again" Riku replied "but despite that, I think we're going to party all night long" he took off the t-shirt he had slept in and quickly put on a shirt, before Sora drowned in her own drool.

The spikyhaired girl got a hold on herself and wiped away a trace of drool which had managed to escape from the corner of her mouth. "I know I should practice as much as possible…" she said thoughtfully while they made their way to the kitchen to get some breakfast "but come on, it New Year. I wanna' celebrate!". she giggled and smiled at him, but his facial expression became serious.

"Sora, we have to. We do only have one night per month to train your boy body. If both your forms aren't in top shape, the Nobodies can kill you easily" he said and handed her a glass of juice with a somewhat angry movement. She looked from the tumbler (the wha?) to look into his face. They kept starring into each others eyes. Sora didn't know why he became so upset. He suddenly moved his head away from her, not looking at her. This awkward silence was too much for Sora. /Damn, stupid Nobodies!/ she thought. Everyone was getting so serious because of them! She wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, burying her head into his chest.

"I don't understand you!" her voice was muffled by his shirt. She looked up at him, in despair "at first, you say everything's gonna' be alright and next you're over protective! Please tell me if something's wrong, Riku!".

He still didn't look at her when he replied: "we were attacked by a Nobody on our way home… And it was Chappu".

"Wakka's brother?" Sora felt the sorrow stung in her chest. So Chappu had died somehow, and now a part of him had become a Nobody.

"Yeah…. He attacked us. Fortunately, he escaped when I was about to give him the final blow. But next time we might have to kill him" he stroked her back soothingly "I felt so horrible. It was like when I almost had killed you, back when Maleficent tricked me".

"But you didn't kill me, and maybe there's a way to get him back" Sora said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Riku replied thoughtfully "maybe…". They released each other from the hug and went out of the kitchen to sit down and eat their food. Though the sun was on it's way up, it was still dark. The early morning mist did not seemed to subside and could be a sign of the beginning of a very foggy day. /Oh, great/ Sora sighed, gazing out of the window.

"Well, I guess that means we can't practice" she said, nodding towards the window. She shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, quickly followed by another spoonful. By the time Riku had eaten a spoonful of his own bowl, the spikyhaired girl was almost done. The silverhair raised a brow at her.

"Nice try, Sora" came a voice from the couch "we need to start training today".

"Well, you're up early Leon" Riku chuckled while the older warrior went to them, yawning.

"Couldn't sleep" the brunette male replied "Yuffie kept me awake by bouncing in my bed". A door opened, and Will entered the room, holding Yuki by the back her neck.

"Very funny, Riku" Will said sarcastically "It's the third time you make her" he nodded in the direction of the kitten "wake me up by biting my nose" he handed Sora the kitten.

"Oh, there she is!" he said, pretending he was oblivious about her whereabouts "I'm sorry she bit your nose again. Hmmm… maybe she thinks it's in the way?" Sora burst out laughing and petted the cat.

~*~

Everyone was replacing the Christmas decorations with everything that fit New Year more (but Aerith and Sephiroth managed to be caught under the mistletoe, before someone took it down). When that was done, people started training. They found it very enjoyable practicing in the waterway beneath the bastion. You could easily get lost in the labyrinth of corridors and secret paths, but it also meant you could easily hide to attack your opponent from behind and vice versa.

"Kairi, where are you?" Sora sang, while she searched for the redhaired girl, like a hunter for its prey. She heard feet splashing in the water, and turned around to follow the sound. Kairi was walking away from Sora. The brunette knew she wasn't far behind her.

"Um, Sora?" Kairi had stopped in the middle of the pitch-black corridor, uncertain of where to go next. The redhaired girl let out a small whimper, a bit frightened about standing in the dark, silent place, without any knowledge about Sora's whereabouts. The spikyhaired girl was almost giggling. This was the perfect moment to scare Kairi. She sneaked behind Kairi, her breath on the back of her neck made the Kairi's hair stand on end "boo!"

Kairi let out a piercing shriek and turned around, swinging her Oathkeeper to hit whoever made her startled. Sora dodged the attack with her own keyblade.

"You idiot!" the redhaired girl yelled at the now laughing brunette. Footsteps came closer and they heard men's voices calling out their names. Sora couldn't stop laughing anyway.

"Kairi! Sora!" Will and Riku came running towards them. Will lit up the dark corridor with a yellow fire in his hand.

"We heard a shriek" he said, watching the awfully pale Kairi and a laughing sister.

Sora pointed at Kairi "she….. she….!" The brunette gasped, having trouble breathing because she was lying on the floor, laughing. Kairi sent her a death glare, but Will rested his hand on the redhaired girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry" he said while he examined his watch "she'll stop laughing soon. There's five minutes until sunset, and she hasn't even taken her potion yet" his sister's eyes widened in horror, remembering the pain from the last time she had forgotten to drink the potion. She rummaged in her pockets for an m-potion to find out she didn't had any. It was in the bedroom.

"Shit!" she ran off, leaving Riku, Kairi and Will alone in the waterway. They watched her disappear in the distance.

"You know" Riku started, looking at Will "she's gonna' be really mad when she realize it's a joke".

"I know" Will chuckled "do yo still want to carry out your plans about tonight?".

Riku suddenly felt dry in his throat. He nodded "I guess so" he murmured hoarsely "but do you think Sora's gonna' like it?".

"Of course!" Kairi smiled "don't worry, she'll love it".

"I hope you're right" Riku sighed.

_End of Chapter 20_

~*~

I am.. BACK!

Yeah you probably thought I was dead but I'm not…

I'm just… old. _

I got this really big writer's block for so long. And, since my progression in English did not cease during that period of time, every time I tried to go back and re-read the whole story, my eyes would go:

POP!

And I would be blinded for days.

God, a thirteen-year-old's spelling is BAD!

I will finish this story. Other fics to come will be plausible but only if they originate from the files I have from my thirteen-year-old self (let's just call her Ellannor… That sounded slightly insane but whatev).

I still got some good material from Ellannor but I'm older now. You might have noticed but my style of writing has changed from that time and this is why I've created another pen name so that my new work wouldn't affect my old fictions and vice versa.

If I get enough reviews on this chapter with people wanting to know my new name, then I shall reveal it. If not: oh darn it XD

As to the style of writing, then I haven't changed much of the contents of this chapter since I wrote it. It is partially written from when I was thirteen and the last parts were actually something I wrote in 2006 (but being a little emo kid I never posted it). The chapters onward are mainly something I will have to dig from deep within my memory. I still roughly remember how I wanted the story to end and thanks to an old notebook I used to write in I feel that I'm still able to do this.

I should not really say this since you guys have been waiting for more than six years but: Have patience with me as you await the next chapter.

But I promise one thing: this fic will NOT be discontinued x3


End file.
